Persona 4 FYL
by Fiyerna
Summary: Five Years Later. Souji Seta returns to Inaba, only to be thrust once again into the thick of adventure... and love. Rating changed to M for future chapters. Souji/Naoto; Chie/Yosuke. UPDATE: Chapter Twenty-One complete.
1. Chapter 1: Twice Returned

"Welcome to the Velvet Room... or rather, welcome back."

Souji Seta's vision cleared. He glanced around what should have been the familiar limousine interior, but found that it was an elevator instead. It was lavishly decorated with tapestries, intricate metalwork, and expensive furniture that was colored the familiar blue of the previous incarnation of the room. He also noted that the room was descending downward at a normal pace, similarly to how the limousine had been driving forward along the foggy road. He looked to Igor, the master of the room, sitting in a large, blue armchair, and to Margaret, standing up and looking just as confused as Souji felt.

"Master," said Margaret in a tone that reflected her expression, "why has this one returned to the Velvet Room? I had believed our assistance to be no longer necessary... Has this happened before?"

"Not at all, my dear." Igor seemed beside himself with amusement. _Some things never change,_ thought Souji to himself. "But we can simply conclude from his return that this young man has more to his destiny. And as such, we must be present to provide him with assistance should he require it."

"But.. I haven't entered into a pact," said Souji, looking concerned. "Could it have been-"

"An accident?" Igor chuckled, his wild eyes focused intently on the young man. "Nothing happens here by accident. Remember what was said before: everything that occurs within this room is tied to your fate. Therefore, you must have a specific reason to return here, even in your dreams."

"If I may be so bold, Master," interjected Margaret, "but perhaps you could examine his fate through the cards?"

"Ah, yes. A good idea, I think." Igor smiled as he waved his hand over the small table in front of his chair, a tarot deck materializing into being in front of them. With another wave, Igor caused the eight top cards to fall into an octagon pattern around the deck.

"Now... the card that represents the immediate future..." Igor waved his hand, flipping a random card. "...is the Empress in the upright position. You will experience great joy and happiness soon, hmm?" Souji said nothing, though he felt his cheeks flush slightly.

"And the card that would chronologically follow that would be..." Igor flipped another card, "The Fool in the upright position. You'll be taking a journey apart from the one you're already on. The purpose for which..." Another card flipped. "...Oh my. Death in the reverse position."

"What does that mean, Master?" asked Margaret.

"Normally, Death in the upright position means that a catastrophe is imminent. So I'm confident that a reversal in this case would mean that our young friend will take his journey in order to avert a catastrophe. Interesting." Igor chuckled to himself as he flipped another card. "And it seems in order to do this, you will need to assist your friends in reassessing their lives, as denoted by the Hierophant in the upright position."

"I don't really understand... but I guess that's common here." Souji tried to smile, then remembered that he was asleep.

"Quite right. You will eventually, just as you understood what was required of you five years ago." Igor chuckled again, waving his hand over the table and causing the cards to vanish. "I wonder if you'll be up to the task this time. Either way, we'll be here if you require our services. You may not need us immediately, but I assure you. You eventually shall."

"Good luck, my old friend," said Margaret with a smile. "I have complete confidence in you."

"Until we meet again, then. Farewell." Igor grinned as Souji's vision faded and the sound of a train whistle echoed in his ears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Souji Seta awoke. He looked around the train car, empty except for a few travellers. Everyone else seemed to have disembarked at the last city before Yasoinaba Station.

Smiling to himself, Souji peered out the window and gazed upon the countryside rolling past his window. Autumn had touched the leaves already, and the farms and woods were covered in beautiful combinations of reds and oranges and golds. Very little had changed in five long years, and he allowed himself to remember the one year he finally allowed himself to get close to others, the one year that he broke his promise to himself and actually started bonding with others. Faces began appearing in front of him, as well as very vivid memories of his wild and crazy year in Inaba. Solving the murder, catching the real culprit, finding the true cause of the whole mess... it had all seemed like something out of a dream. Even the most beautiful moments seemed like an illusion, the valuable time he had spent with...

Souji felt a vibration in his jacket pocket, and he pulled out his cellphone to reveal a single text message on the screen. "All going according to plan. No one suspects a thing. Meet me in front of the station."

His smile widening slightly, Souji cleared the message and replaced his phone in his pocket. Gazing back out at the countryside, his thoughts turned to Igor's prediction. He had hoped for a nice, quiet visit to Inaba this time, something that didn't occur five years ago. But now this didn't seem to be the case. He was puzzled by what Igor meant by a journey, as well as what part his dear friends would play in the ordeal.

_Whatever it is, I guess I'll do what I can, like last time, _said Souji to himself. _It couldn't possibly be worse than what happened five years ago._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad to see you've been taking care of yourself!"

Ryotaro Dojima smiled as he and Souji embraced. The detective looked just like he did before, wearing a disshevelled button-up shirt and pants, his dark hair messy and unkempt, but his eyes gleamed with joy at the sight of his nephew. "I guess you're not much of a kid anymore, huh? And looking into colleges... I guess the workforce wasn't enough for you."

"I'll actually be looking into colleges while I'm staying here," said Souji, holding up a small collection of colorful pamphlets. "Mom seriously wants me to go to a top-class university."

"I don't blame her. With those scores you got here, I'd be surprised if you weren't accepted anywhere." Dojima tried hard not to shake his head. _He hasn't changed a bit. Same clothes, same haircut, same way of carrying himself... That glimmer in his eye wasn't there before, though. "_C'mon, my car's this way."

"Still the same old rust-bucket?" Souji smiled.

Dojima laughed heartily. "Are you kidding? You know damn well it was totalled five years ago!" He spent a moment locating the correct key as he spoke. "This was used, but I wanted the same make and model as the last one. It's a good car, and you know how much I'm set in my ways."

The two got into the car, and Dojima started driving away from the train station. After a few moments of small talk, Dojima became serious. "Everything's going as planned, as I said. Not even Nanako knows you're here, but I think she's becoming psychic. She's been asking every weekend when you'll be coming back to visit, and even Satonaka's been asking questions."

"How has everyone-" Souji began, but Dojima shook his head with a smile.

"Ohhhh, no. They can explain themselves just fine. I'm not going to give away anything, and not because fair is fair." Dojima winked slyly. "I'm not going to deprive your friends of an excuse to make a big deal over you. And Nanako, either. She'll probably be the worst."

Souji grinned as he looked out along the familiar landscape. They were passing through the Shopping District now, and it seemed much more lively than it had been five years ago. "Businesses are booming, huh?"

"You have no idea. But I'd be telling if I said anymore."

"Now you have me curious."

Dojima grinned broadly. "Good. Now see how it feels to be kept in the dark?"

"Fine, fine. I'll make sure to apologize when we get to the inn."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm only teasing you." Dojima laughed again. "Hell, it's been five whole years since we've been able to talk like this."

Souji looked out the window as they approached the Amagi Inn. He was still smiling, fresh memories surfacing as he beheld the well-preserved building and the fence around the hotsprings. "I know... Where does the time go?"

"Don't ask me. I've been wondering that for years." Dojima pulled into the parking lot and glided into the last open parking space. "Though I think your friends will have a much better answer for you."

Souji looked up at the entrance. He wondered what he would find inside, and Igor's prediction came into his mind once again.

"Go on inside," said Dojima, patting Souji roughly on the shoulder, "and give Nanako a birthday surprise she won't forget."


	2. Chapter 2: The HomeAwayFromHomecoming

"Happy Birthday, Nanako-chan!"

The large hotel suite in the Amagi Inn was filled with laughter and applause as Nanako Dojima blew out her large, twelve-candled birthday cake, her cheeks flushed with joy and happiness at the sight of all the familiar faces. She brushed her long, brown hair from her shoulder at the clapping, looking a little embarassed at all the attention she was receiving. "Thanks, everyone, for throwing me this party. It was really sweet of you."

"Hey, don't mention it!" said Yosuke Hanamura, cutting into the cake and beginning to hand out slices. "You're practically one of the group, after all."

"Considering this is the first time we've met in ages, that doesn't seem like much." Chie Satonaka looked glum for a moment, but she fell back into her usual smile. "But it's good that everyone's back together now. We can catch up on current events!"

Nanako looked slightly crestfallen as she said softly, "Almost everyone..."

"Hey, cheer up, kid!" Kanji Tatsumi grinned as he handed Nanako a gift wrapped in pink paper and topped with a red bow. "You're supposed to be happy on a day like this."

A look of surprise filled Nanako's eyes as she hastily unwrapped the present, squealing in delight as she withdrew a stuffed doll clothed head to toe in a cute, frilly dress. There were many more accessories at the bottom of the box, and everyone seemed impressed.

"Thank you, Kanji-kun!" Nanako hugged Kanji, who was unsuccessful in concealing his flushed cheeks. "This is perfect!"

Yukiko Amagi giggled at the pair, then turned her gaze to the doll itself. "Hey, is that a platypus?"

"It is!" said Nanako, who gave Kanji a mock-reproachful look as she examined her gift more closely. "Dad told you, didn't he?"

"Uhhh... maybe. I'm glad you like it, though. I was sorta worried that I wouldn't do well with a platypus doll." Kanji leaned in and pointed out some of the finer points of the design.

"Aren't they supposed to have claws?" said Rise Kujikawa, who had moved to Nanako's other side and begun helping with the examination.

"No, silly!" said Nanako with a giggle. "Only males have the claws! Big bro told me."

The room fell into an uneasy silence that was broken by Yukiko, who stood up. "I should check on the front desk. I don't want to leave it unattended for too long. I'll hurry back, though!"

Everyone nodded as Yukiko reached for the door, but it was pulled open before she could grasp the handle. Blinking, her brow creased with worry as she looked directly at her mother.

"Oh, sorry mom! I was just on my way back down." But instead of the stern glance and reprimand she expected, Yukiko was astonished to see her mother smiling at her.

"You let me worry about the desk for a while, sweetie. Actually, you have something more important to do."

Yukiko blushed a little. "Mom, they understand that I have to work."

"It's not about the birthday party, Yuki-chan. It's about the homecoming party Dojima-san scheduled about six months ago. It was his expressed wish that you attend. And besides, you've been working far too hard lately." Her mother's voice was filled with concern and love, and Yukiko couldn't help but sigh.

"Homecoming party?" said Yosuke with a laugh. "Why weren't we invited?"

Yukiko gave Yosuke a reproachful look, but her mother simply smiled.

"You were. All of you."

Everyone blinked as Yukiko's mother stepped aside, allowing someone much taller to step inside. There was a collective gasp, the sound of a box being dropped, and multiple squeals of shock and delight.

"Big bro!!"

"Souji-kun!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Souji knew it, he was being embraced, patted, punched, and smacked by his old friends. Nanako had reached him first, bounding over the table to hug him tightly. She had grown much taller, only a head shorter than Souji now. Instead of pig-tails, a long plat of hair flowed down Nanako's back. She was wearing a very colorful dress that was most likely a gift from Rise, and he suddenly felt a punch to his arm that obviously meant she had been hanging around Chie too much.

"You jerk! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?!" She was smiling in spite of the upset tone of her voice. After a moment, she hugged him again. "No, save it for later. This is the best birthday present I've ever had!"

Souji felt a blow to his shoulder as Yosuke playfully threw a punch at him. "Right now, it even feels like my own birthday! Welcome back, partner!"

Both Chie and Yukiko both hugged Souji once Nanako released him. "You really should have called, you know!" said Chie, who seemed to be holding back tears. "We would have given you a much better welcome than this!"

"Yeah, Nanako's right. You really are a jerk." Yukiko laughed and gave Souji an affectionate squeeze. "But we're glad you're back."

"It hasn't been the same without you, senpai." Kanji patted Souji on the back, grinning broadly at the sight of him. "Where does the time go?"

"Hey, that's my line," chuckled Souji as yet another person hugged him. He didn't expect the kiss on the cheek, which made him flush slightly.

"No phonecalls, no e-mails, no nothing! That's just rude of you, Souji-kun!" Rise winked, her voice playful. "You really are trying to make me cry, aren't you?"

"It never fails," said Chie with a grin. "Still can't keep your hands to yourself."

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Rise purred.

"I wish you'd exercise your right to remain silent," replied Chie with slight irritation, causing Yukiko to fall into one of her trademark laughing fits. Everyone joined in, though, and the group directed Souji to sit beside Nanako at the center table as everyone else sat back down in their own seats.

Souji took the time to examine his dear friends. Yosuke had cut his hair, but it was the same vibrant orange. He still wore his typical white t-shirt and slacks, and his headphones remained around his neck. Chie's sandy blonde hair was slightly longer, and she wore a blue blouse with a long, blue skirt, boots that extended up to her thighs, and her green and yellow jacket was wrapped around her waist. Yukiko had maintained her style of red, dressed in a lovely business-casual outfit, her long black hair pulled up into a stylish bun and held in place by her red cloth hair band. Kanji was a surprise, his black wife-beater undershirt apparently traded in for a white-collar button-up shirt. He still maintained his bleach-blonde hair color, however, and kept the silver chain around his neck. Rise was the same as ever, clothed in a fashionable orange dress, her brown hair divided into two high ponytails. They all smiled quite easily, and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Yet someone was missing.

"So what have you all been up to?" asked Souji, intensely curious about his friends' activities.

"Me first, I guess," said Yosuke, leaning back as he enjoyed his slice of cake. "I decided to take Junes a bit more seriously after graduation, so I spoke to dad about promotion opportunities. Well... now I'm an assistant manager!" He beamed at Souji with pride at this admission. "Not the easiest job in the world, but it pays the bills... and Chie's random mooching."

"Hey, I'm not THAT bad!" said Chie indignantly. "I admit, I ask you to spot me once in a while when my stove acts up, but other than that-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second!" interrupted Yosuke. ""When my stove acts up"? You burned boiling water! That's not the stove's fault! That's the CHEF'S!"

"He has a point. You have done that," piped up Yukiko.

"Once," said Yosuke.

"Or twice," said Yukiko.

"A week."

"This summer."

"Alright, I get the point!" shouted Chie, who gazed shiftily at a giggling Yukiko and muttered "Traitor..." under her breath.

"Do you have your motorcycle now, then?" asked Souji, and he smiled as Yosuke nodded.

"Oooooh, can I ride it with you?" asked Rise, hopping up and down in her seat.

"Sure thing!" said Yosuke, obviously stoked. "Wow, I'd get to ride down the street with Risette around my waist! Think of how many people would be jealous of that!"

"I'd rather not," said Chie, and everyone laughed.

"Your turn, Chie," said Souji.

"Well, let's see... Obviously, I'm in the Inaba Police Department now. I'm SO glad I spoke to Dojima-san about joining before I graduated! He REALLY put me through my paces. I'm officially a rookie detective now!"

"Have there been any incidents?"

"Not a single one. Well, not like BEFORE, of course. Just minor stuff. Robberies, vandalism, biker gangs disturbing the peace... I usually just grab Kanji-kun for the latter one, though, and knock the stuffing out of them when I'm off-duty." Chie grinned sheepishly as everyone looked at Kanji, who had narrowed his eyes.

"I thought we agreed not to mention that little outing."

"Aw, c'mon! They're our friends! They wouldn't snitch!" Chie gazed at everyone sternly. "Right?!"

There was a general murmur of assent, to which Chie beamed at everyone with pride. "See? No problem!"

"I guess it's my turn, Souji-kun?" asked Yukiko. Souji nodded, and she cleared her throat. "Well, nothing's happened to me, really. I'm helping manage the inn now, and it takes up a lot of my time. It's hard work, but really fulfilling."

"Any more of those weird television crews snooping around?" asked Chie.

Yukiko shrugged. "Not really. Maybe once in a season, if that. Now that the murders are ancient history, things have gone back to their normal, quiet state."

"We've just moved on, that's all." Kanji pulled another cake-laden plate toward him. He already had two empty plates in front of him. "But my turn? Yeah. I have a new line of dolls out now, and it's really taken off. That platypus is a part of it, but I think it'll be a limited edition. Oh, and... uh..." He muttered something under his breath.

"Huh? I didn't catch that." Rise leaned in and pretended to try putting her head on Kanji's lap.

"HEY! I said I have a GIRLFRIEND!" Kanji moved back, his cheeks flushed with embarassment.

The girls ooooh'ed at the news, and Yosuke gave Kanji a thumbs-up. "Good going, man! I told you it wouldn't be that hard!"

"You didn't hear the whole story. Senpai did, though." Kanji looked directly at Souji as he spoke. "Her name's Mina. She's the girl who I repaired the bag for when I was little. She showed up in one of my dollcrafting classes one day and she came up to me afterwards. She suddenly just... poured her heart out to me." He blushed again, but he was smiling. "She said that she cried because she felt bad about giving the other kids an excuse to pick on me. So we got to talking, and we have a lot in common... so we hooked up."

"Awww, that's so cute, Kanji-kun!" Rise giggled, giving Kanji a playful push as he rubbed the back of his bleach-blonde head. "Now my turn! I'm proud to announce that Risette has finished making her third feature-length film and has decided to take a well-earned vacation!"

"So where ya going?" asked Chie. "Hawaii? New Zealand?"

"Nah," grinned Rise. "Somewhere closer to home. Here! In Inaba!"

"Well, we're glad to have you back, Rise-chan," grinned Yosuke. "It hasn't been as peppy without you around."

"I have to agree there," replied Chie, and everyone gave a nod of agreement. Rise flushed pink at the affection.

Souji was slightly downcast at the missing people. Teddie's lack of presence was understandable, but where was...?

"She should have been here by now," said Yukiko with concern. "I hope she hasn't forgotten."

"I understand if she can't come," said Nanako with a soft smile. "Dad's the same way sometimes, but it doesn't mean he isn't there in spirit."

"Bathroom," Souji sighed as he stood, everyone looking at him in concern. As he opened the door, however, a blue-clad person ran into him, almost knocking him down.

"I apologize! I understand I should be punctual, but I... I..."

Souji blinked as he stared directly into the soft grey eyes of Naoto Shirogane. She had also grown taller, but she was exactly as he remembered her, dressed in her formal blue suit and wearing her detective's cap. Her hair was slightly longer, but her cap seemed fuller than before.

It took her a moment to register what had just happened, her mind working frantically to piece together the information that had surged into it. At first she thought it was a dream, that Souji couldn't possibly be there. Hearing a beeping sound, she looked down at her watch... the special watch that she had made to match one she gave Souji on Christmas Eve five years ago. In bold green lettering, the display read:

"Distance: 1m"

She looked up at him.. and smiled more broadly than she ever had before. "It IS you..." Her voice quivered slightly, a blush flooding her cheeks as she pulled her hat down over her eyes in embarassment as she inched closer to Souji, sighing gently as she allowed his warmth to envelop her. "Five years.. quite a long time..."

"What took you so lo-"

"Shut UP, Yosuke!"

Souji and Naoto broke apart with a blush, gazing at Yosuke in embarassment as Chie punched him squarely on top of the head. "Good job, sherlock! You completely ruined the moment for them!"

"OW! I'm sorry!!" Yosuke held the top of his head and grimaced. "You didn't have to hit me that hard, you know!"

"You're lucky it wasn't another 'critical hit to the nads'!" Chie fumed, stomping back to her place next to Yukiko. "I swear, you have no tact whatsoever!"

"So what DID take you so long, Naoto-kun?" asked Yukiko, clearly trying to repair the mood. "Did work keep you busy again?"

"It did, as a matter of fact." Naoto moved into the room, not looking at Souji again out of fear that she might blush again. "Actually, I just returned from out-of-town. Dojima-san collected me from Yasoinaba Station and transported me here. He should arrive here any moment."

"Well, come have some cake!" Nanako smiled, holding up a filled plate. "I made sure to save you a piece before Kanji got it!"

Everyone laughed as Kanji defended himself, and Souji smiled as he left the room to locate the bathroom. They were all there now, everyone who could attend the party. Even Naoto, whom he had missed intensely over the past few years, had managed to arrive. The closeness they had just shared after so long, however brief, had been like a drug. He could still feel her against his front, the sensation of her hands touching his arms burned as though a flame had been lit along his flesh. He also noted something else that he hadn't expected; the slight scent of perfume. Something in his mind clicked as he washed his hands, and he shook his head as he returned to the room, smiling to himself. Opening the door, he saw that Dojima had arrived, laden with gifts and balloons. Yosuke and Kanji helped relieve him of the burden so that Nanako could hug him.

"You told her, didn't you?" Souji's smile widened as he saw Dojima and Naoto exchange a worried look.

"I didn't tell her! I promised, remember?" Dojima appeared nervous in spite of himself.

"You... um... forgot to remove your luggage from the back seat." Naoto blushed again, her eyes averted. "I merely confronted Dojima on the matter, and his hesitance confirmed my suspicions... That's why..."

"That's why she made me rush to get here," said Dojima. "I nearly sounded the siren just to clear the road."

Souji blinked in awe at Naoto, who looked him right in the eyes with as much love and affection as she could muster. He smiled. "I guess I should have been more careful around a professional detective, huh?"

"Yes.. you should have..." said Naoto, and she smiled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party lasted for a few more hours. Rise gave Nanako a live karaoke performance of her latest single as her present. Yosuke's present was the latest Junes-brand music player. Yukiko provided her with a coupon for a free soak in the hot springs, Chie gave her a pair of black leather boots (Souji had a sneaky suspicion that they were five-year-old hand-me-downs), and Naoto presented her with a junior detective's kit which Nanako and Dojima both enjoyed looking through.

After many exchanges of thanks and welcome-backs and see-you-laters, Souji exited the inn. He breathed deeply, allowing the crisp night air to fill his lungs. He had never been so thrilled to return to Inaba, and the afternoon with his old friends seemed to reinforce that feeling. Silently wishing that tonight wouldn't end, he was somewhat surprised to feel a pair of arms embrace him from behind. The touch was gently, and the fire it ignited was vividly familiar.

"I've missed you... so much..." said Naoto, leaning her head against Souji's back. She felt his hands clasp her own, and she smiled widely, glad that he couldn't see her blush. "Your uncle was correct... When I discovered you had returned, I couldn't restrain my emotions..." She felt him squeeze her hands tighter in his own, which spurred her on to continue. "I know we haven't conversed recently, and I apologize... The prefecture had requested my assistance on multiple occasions, and I couldn't refuse. I've been attempting to lessen Grampa's own case-load, as well... He's not as young as he once was, you see..."

Naoto embraced Souji more tightly as he tried to turn around. "No... not tonight. Please. I need time to... sort out my emotions. Perhaps in a few days, we can... get together... I'm currently taking a leave of absence now..." She smiled softly as she released Souji from her hug. "I'll... call you later, okay?" She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "And... welcome home, Souji-kun..."

"...You too..." He returned the kiss, and Naoto felt her cheek burn hot in response. She turned quickly and pulled her hat over her eyes once more, moving to the black vehicle that had just pulled up. Souji recognized the driver as Yakushiji-san, the secretary for the Shirogane estate, and he waved a greeting to him as he exited the car to open a door for Naoto. Waving back as he returned to the driver's seat, Yakushiji pulled out into the street. Leaving his hand up, he waved to Naoto, who waved back with a bright smile.

Slowly lowering his hand, Souji began walking into the Inaba evening, deciding to pay a visit to the Shopping District as he sorted out his thoughts. But he was only half a mile away from the inn as another familiar voice spoke behind him.

"You've returned... Perhaps fate has a hand in this."

Souji turned to see a supernaturally beautiful woman with long, black hair, and wearing a pure white gown of silk. He would never forget her face as long as he lived, but he sensed no malice from her this time. He smiled softly, his grey eyes peering into her interested face.

"It's been a while... Izanami."


	3. Chapter 3: Promise and Preparation

"I have to admit that this is unexpected," said Souji, smiling gently at Izanami, who returned the expression as she glided over to his right side. In spite of her dark hair and red eyes, she was luminous in the growing dusk, lit by her own divinity.

"This has been a day of returns and revisitations for you, I suppose," replied the goddess, who turned her gaze toward the unshrouded, darkening streets of downtown Inaba. "Five whole years since our climactic battle of wills."

"Where does the time go?" asked Souji half-jokingly. Izanami laughed, and Souji was surprised to detect actual amusement in her tone.

"Time has no meaning for one like myself. I was merely making small talk." She closed her eyes, hiding her red irises. After a few moments she spoke again, her voice soft and contemplative. "Actually, I wished to thank you."

"For what?" inquired Souji.

"For showing me the light that continues to exist in the hearts of the select few," said Izanami, "and for being stubborn enough not to give up on yourself... or your loved ones. They certainly did not give up on you. It was... refreshing... to see such determination and hope within your souls." She turned to Souji and gave him a genuinely warm smile. "Perhaps even we gods need help remembering what truly matters in this existence."

"You chose me, though. Remember?" Souji smiled. "If it hadn't been for you meeting me at the Moel station that day, things might have turned out differently."

"You're probably right," agreed Izanami. "The sense of hope I felt within your heart was quite impressive, even then. It only seems to have grown in your time away from Inaba, which..." She stopped speaking, and a look of utter worry cross her mistifyingly beautiful features as she turned away.

"...There's something wrong." Souji had expected it from the moment he had first noticed her appearance. Yet now he was even more troubled. _It must be something bad if a goddess is this worried about it_.

"...Forgive me, Souji Seta," said Izanami, looking down at the street as her voice filled with sorrow, "but I have no one else to turn to. You may... refuse my proposal, if that is your wish. But all I ask is that you hear me out... from beginning to end. No more, no less." An uneasy silence fell between the pair of them, and a light, chill wind seemed to emerge out of nowhere, causing the trees to sway gently and colored leaves to fall from their branches.

"Go on," said Souji. "I'll listen."

Taking a deep breath, Izanami began to speak, her voice soft and controlled. "There is... something that has entered the other side. Its very existence begins to undermine the infrastructure of that world, causing it to deteriorate. I do not know exactly what this entity is, yet... I cannot refrain from feeling... fear... whenever I am too close to it..." She lifted a hand to her mouth, seeming almost demure. "This is something I cannot combat myself... something I cannot stop, because my influence cannot affect it."

"Why me, though?" said Souji quizzically. "I'm just a human-"

"A human who has bested one of the first deities to have ever existed." Izanami turned to Souji, her gaze stern and serious. "You have the power to combat this force. If you defeated me, then you can most certainly handle this new threat."

"Be reasonable," replied Souji, taken aback by Izanami's praise. "I barely won that battle of ours. You know that."

"Yet in spite of the margin of victory, you idid/i win. You performed a feat that few others could have possibly done. Don't look at me like that," berated the goddess as Souji shook his head, his expression one of denial. "This has been forced on humanity unfairly, much like my own mistake five years ago. But you can succeed against this threat. You know I speak the truth."

"Speaking of which, why should I believe you?"

"Of course..." said Izanami, closing her eyes, "you would be a fool not to ask such a question, considering your past experience." And in a move that stunned Souji to the core, the goddess fell to her knees next to Souji, gently embracing him around his legs and pressing her cheek against the dark cloth of his pants. "Please... I beg you... I have no one else to turn to... "

"You're... serious..." Souji felt a warmth in his pants pocket, and he removed a small blue crystalline sphere that had begun to glow with the pure, unfiltered light of truth. The Orb of Sight bathed the prostrate Izanami in its glow, but she did not transform.

"Please... promise me... You're the only one who can..." Tears shimmered in her eyes, enhanced by the light of the Orb.

Souji closed his eyes and sighed deeply. _I guess I'll be making a pact after all... I really wish I didn't go to the Velvet Room this time around._

"I promise."

Izanami grasped Souji's hand in both of her own, and kissed it gently. Immediately, he felt a tingling sensation surge through his arm, and he remembered that fateful day at the Moel station... that same feeling...

The gift had returned.

"My hopes, and the hopes of humankind, now rest in your hands, Souji Seta..." Izanami smiled up at him, her eyes still swimming with a mixture of tears and optimism.

"H-how did... you know..."

"...that you had lost the ability to enter the television?" The goddess smiled as she rose to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes. "While you still have hope ensconced within your heart, you have changed and grown as a person. Therefore, your heart has also changed, no longer the same as it once was. Think of it as... changing the locks on a door. You simply needed a new key to open it again."

"That.. makes no sense," said Souji, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"It may, eventually. But I cannot overstress the value of expedience in this task. The longer you wait, the more the deterioration will advance... Time is against you far more than it was five years ago, I'm afraid."

Souji nodded. "Don't worry. I'll do what I can to stop this... for everyone's sake."

"I have faith in you, Souji Seta." Izanami smiled gently, and bowed her head. "Thank you."

Souji turned and began to walk into the city, but Izanami's voice called his name once more. Turning to look at her, she continued smiling as she faded into mist, her parting words echoing into the deepening night.

"...Come back alive..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What am I doing?_

Souji had repeated that question repeatedly to himself as he walked through town, troubled by how easily he had accepted Izanami's proposal.

_Why did I even agree to that? Was it because she was actually being sincere for once? Why didn't I ask more questions about what needs to be done? What do I do now that I've agreed to this? And where am I supposed to get a weapon at this time of night?_

Souji arrived at a street corner, the streetlamp shining down on him from above. He had not looked where he was going, but simply wandered around Inaba for half an hour as he pondered questions to himself. It was then that he realized, as he beheld a very familiar bus stop sign, that he had wandered unknowingly into the southern shopping district. Looking around, he found the fateful gas station where he had first received his power to enter the television. Turning northward and walking at a liesurely pace, his gaze landed on the old bookstore where he had bought several interesting pieces of literature. Farther up the street was Daidara, the artisan metalsmith's shop which seemed quite well off these days, Marukyu Tofu, the store Rise's grandmother owned and operated, and the Shiroku General Store, which had been a cornerstone in their mystery-solving efforts. He passed the mailbox where he and Naoto found a toy detective's badge that had been 'stolen' by the so-called Phantom Thief... and where he and Naoto sealed their commitment to solving that extremely fateful case.

Memories continued to flood Souji's brain as he wandered into the northern district and beheld still more places of note, the first of which was the Aiya Chinese Diner. He had eaten there with many of his close friends: Chie, who always ordered anything with beef; Yosuke, who treated him to a steak bowl once; Kanji, who had many a serious talk with him over pot stickers; Rise, who had been overjoyed to talk to the kindly, bespectacled owner for hours on end; Kou and Daisuke, who always did their best to eat there after especially successful practices. The group had even come to a groundbreaking revelation regarding the murder cases in that very restaurant, one that brought them to the capture of the true culprit. Souji couldn't help but be amazed by the number of memories he had within a single building, and it was with great difficulty that he tore his lingering gaze from Aiya, proceeding up the street to see other shops.

There was Tatsumi Textiles, decorated with advertisements for Kanji's line of plush dolls. Around the corner was Konishi Liquors, posters advertising their beverages and other products that, most assuredly, were Naoki's ideas. Then Souji's eyes fell on the Tatsuhime Shrine, and he walked along the path into the temple grounds. It had been well-renovated, the golden collection boxes shimmering in the rising moonlight, the old wooden arches replaced with newer materials, the shrine itself refurbished and strengthened to last for decades. He remembered Kitsune, whom he had assisted in granting numerous ema requests in exchange for healing and comradery. He beheld a fox-sized opening in the wall under the shrine stairwell, and he smiled as he imagined Kitsune and her young within, leaving to grant people's wishes and spreading happiness throughout the town. It had seemed so long ago, and yet every memory was so clear in his mind.

Because of this clarity, Souji was unprepared for the most heartwrenching recollection as his eyes found a particular archway of the shrine. It was there that he and Naoto had found the Phantom Thief, who brandished a knife that had turned out merely to be one of Naoto's toys. Yet he had stepped in front of Naoto, serious about defending her and believing the knife had been real. He remembered Naoto's uncontrolled rage... her angry, yelling voice... She had asked why he had done that... And with the greatest effort it had ever cost him, far more difficult than fighting a Shadow had ever been, he admitted the feelings his heart had harbored within for so long. He had been unprepared for her response... her widening eyes... how she had laughed it off... then had been unable to look at him when he said he had been serious... She had been scared, and he knew it. That's why he had let her go... He knew she had to decide on her own what her feelings were, and whether or not she felt the same way about him... And Souji was surprised to find that he was blinking back tears.

"Are you feeling well, young man?" a concerned voice inquired next to him. Souji turned and saw, to his astonishment, an elderly gentleman who stood as tall as he did. He was dressed in a blue business suit and wore a black tie around his neck. He adjusted his glasses as he peered into Souji's eyes, his hand stroking his short, white beard that matched his full head of somewhat untidy, curly hair.

Souji nodded solemnly, and he smiled in spite of the heaviness of the memories within his heart. "I'm fine, sir. Thank you, though... I was just.. remembering some things, that's all."

"Mmmm, yes... Nostalgia can be quite cathartic, but one must also remember to live in the present. Do not focus entirely on the past, or else you will lose sight of what lies ahead." The old man smiled, his grey eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "This isn't an easy lesson to learn for many, but it can be quite rewarding for those who succeed."

"I understand, I think." Souji looked down at his wrist, the watch displaying the time as well as the phrase "Out of Range". _Was it a mistake to come back? Am I too busy looking backwards when I should be looking forwards?_

"That's quite an interesting device you have there, my boy. Might I see it for a moment?"

Souji blinked as he remembered the old man standing there. Nodding almost without thinking, he removed the watch and allowed the gentleman to examine it.

"Mmmm.... my my... I see that someone put their heart into making this watch. It must be quite valuable to you, yes?" Again, the old man's eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"It was.. a gift... from a very good friend of mine..."

"A close friend?"

Souji nodded silently.

"I think I understand." The old man gave the watch back to Souji with a satisfied grin. "Perhaps your reason for returning isn't as complicated as you might think, Souji Seta."

"Huh? What... Who-" Souji was at a loss for words, but the gentleman laughed and waved the questions aside.

"Now now, my dear boy, what did I tell you? Don't dwell too much on the past. You're here _now_, and you have things to accomplish _now_. You will require focus in the coming journey, for your sake as well as for your friends' sake. Do not allow yourself to become burdened, or you will not be able to behold the future."

"I... I see. Yes, sir." Souji smiled again, this time fully aware of what he had been doing up until now. He had been allowing himself to dwell in the past, to relive some of his fondest memories. He was beginning to feel that Inaba might have left him behind... and yet there was so much more to do. And besides, he had a promise to keep, as well. He wasn't the kind of person to break a promise to anyone if he could help it.

No, he wouldn't dwell on memories anymore. It was time to make some new ones.

"...I am thou..."

Pain shot through his brain like a bullet. He clutched at his forehead, wincing as he sought control over himself.

"Thou art I."

He remembered this, as well. This was exactly what happened when-

"Open the door once again."

His heart beat strongly. He knew what he had to do. He needed this power.

This was what he was looking for.

"Per.... so.... naaaa...."

He reached out, grasped the glowing blue tarot card that had suddenly appeared before his eyes, watched it shatter in his hand. There was an intense surge of power throughout his body, and he was enveloped in blue flames as his heart unsealed itself, releasing the facet of himself that had been locked away for five years.

He felt Izanagi-no-Okami's presence behind him.. within him.. He WAS Izanagi-no-Okami..

"Well done, my boy. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Souji's eyes refocused, and he saw that the old man was looking upon him with intense and unrestrained pride.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" chuckled the elderly gentleman, adjusting his glasses as Souji's Persona vanished into the depths of his heart.

"And you?" smiled Souji, his curiosity piqued by this mysterious, but clearly benevolent man. "You know way too much for your own good... and mine."

The old man laughed. "Oh, come now, I'm just a guide sent to help you along the long and winding road you've been chosen to travel down. I'm no one of importance."

"Well... could you at least give me a name before I start back down the road?" Souji asked, his smile unfaltering.

The old man pondered the question for a moment, then nodded. "Well.. only because I've taken a liking to you, my boy. You may call me Hotei."

"Hotei... I'll be sure to remember." Souji extended his hand, and Hotei clasped it in a firm handshake. But when their hands withdrew, Souji was astonished to see the handle a well-crafted longsword resting in his palm. He suddenly recognized it at the Blade of Totsuka, the legendary weapon he had won from a previous encounter with the Shadow that Teddie had called "Death".

"I.. I can't accept-" Souji started to say, but Hotei raised a hand and cut him off.

"You can't accept your own sword? Poppycock. Take it, and use it for your mission. You'll most likely need it." Hotei smiled again, and turned to leave the shrine.

"Will I see you again?" asked Souji. "And will you tell me how you know things you shouldn't?"

"You will see me again, Seta-san," said Hotei, turning and winking at him with a confident smile. "But as for my knowledge... the explanation will have to wait. But rest assured you'll know everything in the end. I promise you that much."

With that, the elderly gentleman called Hotei exited the shrine grounds and turned northward, walking out of sight.

Souji peered down at the blade in his hands, and he felt the immense energy that radiated from the holy blade. Smiling to himself, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around the sword as he too left the shrine, running southward in the direction of Junes Department Store. He didn't know why he neglected to go there first, but he didn't regret his hesitance now; he was armed, his Persona had been restored, and his sense of purpose was uninhibited, no longer constrained by doubt and fear.

And yet... why had his Persona released itself in _this_ world, outside of the television? Who exactly was Hotei? And what of Igor's prophecy? What sort of catastrophe would he have to avert that could cause a goddess to tremble in fear?Perhaps Teddie would be able to answer some of these questions. Or perhaps he, too, was puzzled by what was occurring in his home... or, god forbid, Teddie was in trouble and needed to be saved.

Souji pressed on toward Junes. Time was against him, and he couldn't waste any more of it.


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Reversal

Standing before the large, plasma-screen television, Souji hesitated.

He knew he should call the others and tell them where he was going. He knew he should let them know what was going on. But what i_was_/i happening on the other side? He didn't want to expose them to dangers that he didn't even know about, and it was difficult for him to piece together possible ideas with that annoying Junes jingle playing in his ears.

_Reconnaissance is the most important mission right now_, said Souji to himself. _If I can gather enough information beforehand, we can investigate as a group without worrying too much about unexpected surprises_.

It seemed sound enough, yet his intuition was feeding him a nagging suspicion that he was missing something important.

_I can't dwell on "what if"s. It's now or never_.

The electronics department was empty. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and clutching the coat-concealed blade close to him, Souji entered the television once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souji sped through the familiar black and white rectangular tunnel, his senses dazzled by the contrast. He emerged into the beautiful television world, fully expecting the warm, soothing air and the vibrant colors that exist in the human heart.

He did not expect himself to fall through the air and land in the watery pond below.

The liquid surged around him, cold against his skin. The pond not being very deep, Souji easily swam back to the surface and gulped the sweet air back into his lungs, quickly moving to the bank and rising out of the water. He removed the jacket from around his sword, wringing out the excess pond water and shaking it out. The sun, shining above him, seemed to understand his need to dry off quickly, and he felt his own clothes begin to dry under the mystical golden orb's radiance.

_Definitely not our world,_ said Souji, taking a look around with interest, trying to spy something out of the ordinary (whatever that might be in such a unique landscape). _Nothing seems wrong, though I know better than to assume anything in this place._ The brilliant blue sky, the fluffy white clouds, the gentle spring breeze, the plethora of multi-colored flowers, the rolling green hills, the tall majestic trees... Nothing at all seemed wrong with the place.

And yet... his intuition continued to prod at him, as though the truth were at the tip of his reason, waiting to be grasped.

"You sense it too, yes?"

Souji turned to his right and saw Hotei sitting right beside him, his blue suit immaculate and unblemished, his white hair and beard as pure as snow, his grey eyes twinkling behind his circular glasses.

"How did you get here?" Souji asked, and Hotei gave a hearty chuckle.

"I've been waiting for you, dear boy. Though I admit, I expected more of you to come. You didn't just show up by yourself, did you?"

Souji had the wisdom to look ashamed of himself, but Hotei smiled kindly all the same. "I understand why you didn't send for them just yet... and perhaps it might be best for you to obtain a clearer idea of what you're up against. However, you will require your friends for this journey, my boy, and you will not obtain success without their assistance."

Souji nodded. "There doesn't seem to be anything that stands out, though."

"Nothing blatantly obvious, no," said Hotei, nodding and stroking his white beard thoughtfully. "But you must remember that sometimes what we seek is just over the hill. We only can't see it because of what blocks our vision."

"...A metaphor, sir? I'm sorry, but I've had enough of those to last a lifetime." Souji smiled, but Hotei laughed again.

"Metaphoric, yes. But perhaps you should take me literally, hmm?" The old man winked, pointing up the green hill rising behind them. "You may behold far more than you expect."

"Alright, then," said Souji, rising to his feet. "I guess you won't be here when I come back, right?"

"Probably not," smiled Hotei, his eyes twinkling again. "But that doesn't mean I won't be far behind you."

Pondering the old man's words to himself, Souji trudged up the grassy hill, hefting the sword up and letting the flat of the blade rest on his shoulder. It only took a few moments to reach the top, and Souji peered out at the vast landscape, far more brilliant than the small patch he had beheld upon arrival. And within a matter of seconds, he found the problem.

Miles and miles away, yet close enough to be noticed from a distance, a black mass marred the beauty of the land. Easily discernable against the palette of color, the shape of the dark blemish was indiscernable. Yet it was visibly affecting the world, the land near the unsightly cataract seeming to become barren, the sky fading from the crisp blue to a pale off-white, and on into a dull, lifeless gray.

Souji couldn't supress a shudder. _Okay... maybe this IS worse than five years ago._

Wondering what to do next now that he had seen the odd change in the world, Souji's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling to him from down the hill.

"Sensei?! Is that really you, Sensei?!"

Souji smiled broadly as he saw his old friend Teddie bounding up the hill toward him, still dressed in his colorful, almost absurd, bear suit. Rushing down to meet him halfway, Souji embraced his old friend, and it was returned with earnest.

"How did you know I was gonna try to find you, Sensei?" asked Teddie, his large eyes beaming at him with a mystified expression. "I swear, you always did know everything."

"Actually..." began Souji, flushing a little at the bear's praises, "...I did hear about something going on, but I was looking for you so I could know more about it. Once I'm better informed, I'll go and bring the others here, too."

"Really?" Teddie's eyes shimmered with pure happiness at the idea of his old friends coming to see him again. "I'd really love that, Sensei! But this isn't the time for a picnic." The bear became more serious, looking a little sad. "I don't know every detail about this, but I know enough to see how beary bad this will get if it isn't stopped."

"Start from the beginning, then," said Souji, releasing his embrace and smiling down at Teddie. "And tell me everything you ca-"

A loud roar sounded from the distance, echoing across the landscape. Souji looked out toward the black spot, the source of the call, and Teddie cringed reflexively behind him.

"Oh, no! We're too late! They know you're here!" Teddie cried, shivering in fear.

"They? You don't mean-" Souji began, his heart skipping a beat. Teddie nodded, his distress confirming Souji's fear.

The Shadows were coming.

"We need to go back," said Souji, taking Teddie by his blue-furred paw. "Come on!"

"No, Sensei! They've got us surrounded!" wailed Teddie. "I can smell them all around us!"

Cursing under his breath, Souji tightened his grip on his sword. "Teddie, can you still fight? I'll need your help if we're going to-"

He stopped speaking, alarmed to see Teddie actually shaking his head, his large eyes pooling with tears.

"I... I can't, Sensei... I forgot how... and... and my Persona won't come!"

The two of them were surrounded by shapeless black forms, coming at them from land and air like a flood of night. They reached out toward them with their clawed hands, blood-red eyes glowing with malice from within the black depths of their being. There had be at least fifty of them, if not more.

_I can't fight all of these on my own!_ thought Souji, summoning forth the tarot card from the depths of inner strength. _Not even with Izanagi-no-Okami... I'll still be overwhelmed_.

As he shattered the card and brought forth the Persona from within himself, Teddie cringed beside his leg. And without warning, he let out a shrill yell that even outperformed the roar of the Shadows' approach.

"Someone! Anyone! PLEASE HELP US!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yosuke Hanamura awoke with a start.

He sat still for a moment, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and rubbing them with his hands. _Guh.. what woke me up? It sounded like.._. He shook his head, laughing to himself. _Nah, impossible. I was probably dreaming about him, that's all_.

The more Yosuke thought about it, the more absurd the idea became to him. Teddie was back in his own world by choice, and there had been no word from him in five years. All was well in Inaba these days... unless you counted the unnatural cold that had infected the autumn weather this year. But other than that...

_Geez, what time is it.._._?_ He looked around for his alarm clock, suddenly irritated. _I gotta work tomorrow, too... Sheesh_.. His gaze fell upon the Junes-brand alarm clock on his desk, and he slowly allowed the time to register inside his brain:

11:58 PM

The irritated feeling increased within Yosuke. _Dammit.. not even two hours... Tomorrow's really gonna suck.. and now it's raining, too. Of all the rotten luck..._

The sound of falling rain pattered against the windows and roof of Yosuke's bedroom, and he rose to look out into the damp Inaba night. He found himself thinking of memories of what had occurred five years ago, the only real source of comfort he had these days: the day he met Souji, who had helped him out of the trash can when he crashed his bike for what had to have been the sixth time that April; when he, Souji and Chie had entered the television world, the act that had started off their epic adventure...

_But it all seems so... surreal, almost_, thought Yosuke, running his hand through his orange hair. _Even the Midnight Channel seems like a dream now_.

"Someone! Anyone! PLEASE HELP US!!"

Yosuke turned on the spot so quickly that he almost shattered a nearby lamp. He was looking straight at his miniature TV, the one that he saw the Midnight Channel pass before his eyes so often before. He saw an aerial shot of what was clearly a circle of Shadows... they were surrounding two people. One was obviously Teddie, judging from the red suit and blue fur. The other, wielding a sword and wearing very familiar clothes, was--

..._HOLY CRAP!!_

Without thinking, he grabbed his cellphone and called Chie from her number in his address book. Cursing vehemently to himself, he ripped open his closet door and began rummaging inside the messy enclosure.

"C'mon, c'mon! Pick up, Chie! Pick up!!"

He found what he was looking for after a moment of searching: his pair of sharp, deadly Malakh blades. Almost immediately, the phone clicked as a connection was established.

"Yosuke?! Thank GOD, I was just about to call you!" Chie sounded as frantic as Yosuke felt, her voice tremulous and high-pitched like it always became when she was under pressure. "Souji-kun was just on the... _on the Midnight Channel!!_"

"You saw it too?!" asked Yosuke, pulling on a pair of black slacks over his pajamas.

"Yeah! I actually thought it was a prank, so I called his cellphone to make sure. He didn't answer, so I tried calling Dojima-senpai."

"And?!" said Yosuke, his apprehension rising.

"And... and... he said Souji-kun didn't come home tonight! He thought he was with one of us, or still looking around the city!"

"Dammit... Okay, we need to calm down. Start calling up everyone and have them all meet us outside Junes. Tell them to make sure they come prepared to fight!" Yosuke added, placing his headphones securely around his neck. "We don't know what's going on, but if the Midnight Channel is any indication, then Souji's in deep trouble right now!"

Yosuke heard Chie take a deep breath on the other end. "G-Got it. I already called Yukiko, and she's contacting Rise. I'll call Naoto-kun if you try to get ahold of Kanji-kun!"

"Sounds good, but we need to hurry. If we don't, then Souji might-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Chie screamed almost hysterically. "I don't even wanna THINK about that!"

"Gah, sorry. Just.. hurry, then, alright?!"

"Okay, I will! See you soon!"

Hanging up the phone, Yosuke began searching his address book for Kanji's number, still cursing to himself. _I'm gonna kill him if those Shadows don't. Still.. if it works out, this could be fun. It's been a while since we could relive the old days_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motorcycle squealed as Yosuke hit the brakes, stopping in his personal parking space in the Junes lot. Leaping from his seat as he locked the vehicle in place, he ran as fast as he could into the store, his fingers jamming at the elevator button as soon as he could get his hand on it. "Son of a... Never around when you need-"

"Yosuke!"

He turned and sighed in visible relief as Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and Naoto all charged up behind him, their expressions frantic. "Did you all get here at once?"

"Carpooled," gasped Chie, her hand to her chest as she breathed heavily. "Naoto's a hell of a driver."

"Where IS he?!" Naoto yelled, her face contorted in fear. Everyone was taken aback at this visible loss of control. "What happened?! How did he-"

"He's in the TV world!" said Yosuke, continuing to jam at the elevator button in annoyance. "We saw him on the Midnight Channel."

"That's weird, though," said Yukiko, looking worried as she unfurled her fan, the Boundless Sea. "Why would the Midnight Channel come on NOW, of all times? And why did it only rain for five minutes?"

"Good questions." Kanji hefted his enchanted Perune Plate under his right arm, his face creased in grim determination. "But we can't worry about that right now. We gotta save senpai before those Shadows massacre him and Teddie."

"But.. I thought the Midnight Channel worked differently than that..." said Rise with a pained glance at Naoto, who was visibly shaking as she loaded her Black Hole revolver. "It's not supposed to be a... a window into the TV world or anything, right?"

"Yeah, well, the Midnight Channel isn't even supposed to be ON now, is it?" said Yosuke as the elevator dinged, the doors opening wide to allow them entry. "Finally! Everyone get inside, quick!"

The group bustled into the compartment, and the door closed behind them. As they rose up toward the electronics department, Rise put a consoling hand on Naoto's shoulder. "He'll be alright... We'll make it. I know we will."

Naoto put a trembling hand on Rise's, her other hand pulling the visor of her hat down over her eyes.

She wouldn't let them see her cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's too many of them!"

Teddie, in an effort to help Souji hold the Shadows at bay, had finally remembered his Seirega claw and began mauling at anything that got too close. He had succeeded in remembering his fighting strength and determination from before, but he was still worried about not being able to summon his "Bear-sona". _What's wrong with me? Sensei's summoning his just fine! ...I wonder if he's always been able to summon it after all this time..._

Izanagi-no-Okami had thinned the ranks of the Shadow flood with amazing skill, his blade slicing a wide path through the creatures and providing some temporary relief. But for every Shadow that fell, two more seemed to take their place. Wave after wave of Shadows had come, and more continued to pour forth from all directions. There seemed to be no end to the attack.

And then Izanagi-no-Okami vanished, and Souji collapsed to one knee. His spiritual power had been depleted, and he was unable to rely on his Persona any longer.

A Shadow, large and cat-like, bounded toward Souji with a roar. Souji raised his sword, preparing to deflect the attack, but he was too weak to defend himself, worn down by the multitude of waved attacks. He was knocked backwards by the Shadow's claws, flying though the air and landing hard on his back, his sword landing blade-first into the green grass that was splattered with the black material the Shadows were made of.

"Sensei!" cried Teddie, rushing forward to help, but the Shadow was too quick for him. It lunged at the prone Souji, who looked up and saw his doom approach. He rolled along the grass, trying to find his sword, but his way was blocked by a large cat's paw. He stared into the cold, red eyes of the shadow, who lifted its claw in preparation to strike.

Souji squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the worst.

And a gunshot echoed through the air.

Opening his eyes, Souji blinked at the smoking bullet hole in the Shadow's forehead. It stumbled backwards, shaking its head in an attempt to compose itself, and Souji pushed himself backwards away from it. Turning around, his eyes widened in shock and excitement as he saw Naoto standing on top of the hill, her gun aimed at the Shadow that had nearly ended his life. Her eyes reflected a cold, calculating glare of rage that Souji had only seen once before, long ago, in the dark hospital room when they had all believed that Taro Namatame had been responsible for the death of his cousin, Nanako.

Naoto's voice was tense and supressed, shivering from her throat as though she was trying not to scream the words out.

"You... will _not_... touch him... again..."

The Shadow roared in response, but Naoto shot five more bullets in rapid succession a moment later, turning the Shadow's catlike face into a mangled mess. It crumpled to the ground and melted away as Souji's other friends emerged from behind the hill and ran down toward him. Blinking back tears, Souji stood up and retrieved his sword, slicing through the oncoming Shadows with renewed vigor. Yosuke howled in delight as he sank his daggers into two Shadows at once. Chie bounded through a mass of huddled enemies and threw a roundhouse kick that sent them all flying. Yukiko threw her fan with such force that an entire line of Shadows were wiped out. Kanji roared in rage as he slammed a Shadow repeatedly with his plate, splattering it into a pool of shapeless black muck. Rise provided effective support as the assault weakened the integrity of the Shadow's front line, and Naoto continued to fire her revolver pitilessly into any Shadow too foolish to get within her sights. The group of friends, after a few more minutes of intense battling, finally caused the Shadows to retreat, vanishing as quickly as they had appeared and leaving behind an unnatural stillness in their wake.

Souji collapsed onto the grass, unable to remain standing any longer. He needed rest, but he needed to tell his friends exactly what-

His thoughts were interrupted by a swift punch to his exposed stomach. Grimacing so violently that he sat up, he stared up in astonishment at Yosuke, who looked absolutely livid.

"What the HELL did you think you were DOING, dammit?!" Yosuke bellowed, throwing his knives to the ground. "You should have CALLED us first! You should have TOLD us you were coming here!!"

"Yeah!" agreed Chie indignantly. "What about our promise, huh? 'We'll never go into the TV world on our own! We'll always call the group and go in together because it's too dangerous to come by ourselves!' Remember?!"

Souji looked crestfallen. He _did_ remember making that promise now... "I'm sorry... I forgot."

"Sorry?"

Souji's stomach lurched. Naoto had approached him, and her face was contorted in sheer fury, her cheeks an angry shade of crimson, her eyes shrouded by the shadow of her visor.

"You're sorry? Very well, then. That makes ammends for everything we went through, doesn't it?" Her voice was sharp with sarcasm, every word aimed to cause harm, and Souji winced as though they were daggers. "You knew you were supposed to call us. You knew you weren't supposed to enter alone. And if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of the Midnight Channel, something that might not have succeeded in warning us in the first place, you very well could have... could.... have..."

Naoto stopped, her voice cracking with emotion. Souji's heart was rent asunder as his eyes found Naoto's and beheld them shining with supressed tears, her teeth gritted in an effort to maintain her declining composure... and yet there was no coldness in her gaze any longer. Only love.. and worry... and relief...

"You're... so stupid..."

She fell on top of Souji, clinging to him tightly, hiding her tears in his shirt. He felt her shuddering as she held in her sobs, and as she spoke, her voice took on a girlish tone that he had also heard only once before... in his own bedroom...

"Never worry us.. worry ME... like that again... Do you understand...?"

Souji embraced Naoto tightly, pressing her as close to him as he could, not wanting to let her go.

"I promise..."

Sniffling a little, Naoto looked up at him and nodded, smiling gently. Other than the remnants of the flush in her cheeks and the redness of her eyes from holding back her tears, she appeared to have regained her usual demeanor. She looked around at the gathered group in curiosity. "Would anyone else care to berate our fearless leader before we proceed to the purpose of our gathering?"

"Heh.. no way," said Kanji, unable to supress a smile. "I think you expressed all our worry and then some."

"Yeah, really." Yukiko sniffled, rubbing her own red eyes. Apparently she had been crying, as well.

"Really," agreed Rise, hiccuping a bit. "You should be glad we DID see the Midnight Channel."

"Which brings us to tonight's big question," said Yosuke, sitting down at Souji's left as Naoto rolled to lay down at her lover's right. "Why the hell did you even COME here?"

Souji took a moment to explain everything that had happened up to that point, including the appearance of Izanami. He was just about to mention Hotei when Chie cut across him.

"You know, you guys, I REALLY think we should go back to our world now." Her voice sounded tense, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Huh? Wait, what's up?" asked Yosuke in concern, but he too suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Everyone else, apart from Souji and Teddie, seemed to mirror them. "Y-yeah... I think we should.. regroup..."

"G-good idea," stammered Yukiko, who started climbing back up the hill.

Souji stood up and helped Naoto to her feet as everyone followed Yukiko. The young detective punched him gently on the arm, looking half-exasperated, half-bemused. "I'm still angry, you know."

"Maybe I can make it up to you?" said Souji, gently touching Naoto's cheek, which blushed again. "I know how much you enjoy my California Rolls."

"Mmm... That could help. Possibly." She kissed him softly on the cheek, and stifled a laugh when Souji blushed.

"Uhhh... Souji-kun? You might wanna come see this..." Rise called from the top of the hill.

Naoto looked up at Rise in slight annoyance. "We're a little busy at the moment!" she yelled.

"Dude, seriously! This thing's freakin' me out!" Yosuke cried out, sounding serious.

Sighing in unison, Souji and Naoto climbed up the hill to its peak. They stopped abruptly at the sight before them, gazing down at the center of the lake in confusion.

Floating a few feet above the water's surface was a black-cloaked humanoid figure. Its body was entirely shrouded in the folds of cloth that seemed to move about it as though it was entirely immersed in a tank of water. Yet the most notable feature was the being's head, also entirely shrouded in black. It possessed no face, and seemed to more closely resemble a mannequin than an actual human being. It did not move, but simply floated in place above the lake as though guarding it.

"What... is that...?" asked Kanji, bewildered. "It.. doesn't look like any Shadow I've ever seen before."

"That's because it's not a Shadow."

Everyone turned around to see Teddie walk up behind them. "Oh, now you notice me, huh?"

"S...sorry, Teddie," said Rise, hugging the bear tightly and causing him to purr.

"Gah! Wait, this is important! Don't distract me!" said Teddie quickly. "....Yet. Um, anyway, this isn't a Shadow. Actually, I dunno what it is. It came out of the Rift a while back, when it first opened."

"The what?" asked Yukiko, looking confused. "Rift?

"A rift," said Naoto, "is defined as an opening created from something splitting apart, like a fissure." She turned back and gazed at the blackness on the opposite horizon. "So.. that's a rift?"

"THE Rift," corrected Teddie. "That's the only one there is. It leads somewhere, but I've been too scared to take a closer look."

"So what do we do about the faceless freak down there?" asked Chie. "Do we smack it into next Tuesday, or-"

The creature lifted its nonexistent gaze toward the group, causing everyone to step back in alarm.

"AAHH! I-I was only kidding!" stuttered Chie, laughing nervously.

"Ugh! NOW you've done it!" Yosuke groaned as the being's cloak began to billow around it more rapidly, as though affected by an unseen wind. It seemed to speak, but its voice was like a rasping whisper, an incoherent, foreign tongue that grated on the ears like fingernails against a chalkboard.

"Can... can any of you understand it?" asked Rise, shivering slightly. "Because I sure can't."

"...I can," said Teddie, and his small ears twitched as the words registered within them. "It.. it says..." He suddenly gasped and turned to Souji with a look of sheer terror in his eyes! "We gotta run! Now!"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Naoto, stunned by Teddie's fear. "What did it-"

"There's no time!" Teddie yelled, grabbing Souji's arm and starting to pull him away from the lake and back down the hill.

"Whoa, wait a second!" said Yosuke in alarm. "We came in through HERE!"

"I... think it knows that," Yukiko whispered.

The cloaked creature rose into the air at Yosuke's exclamation, its cloak flowing around it as it flew without the aid of wing or machine. It began to circle the lake, slowly at first, but it soon began to pick up speed. The leaves on the nearby trees rustled with the increasing motion of the air, and the grass beneath their feet swayed back and forth as the being accelerated and transformed into a blur of blackness.

"There's no time!" cried Teddie, stomping his booted feet in frustration. "We need to go NOW!"

"But if we don't leave from here-" shot back Chie, but Teddie yelled back louder as the wind began to howl around them.

"If we stay here, then NO ONE will go back! Just COME ON!"

The black blur suddenly descended headlong into the lake, but there was no splash, no ripple in the water. The howling wind ceased, and all was eerily still.

And the ground shuddered, a loud crack echoing around them.

"RUN!" yelled Souji at the top of his voice. No one dared argue further as the earth beneath their feet began to heave and tremble, and the group ran as fast as their legs could carry them, down the hill and into the valley. But the ground continued to quake, and a geyser of jet-black mist surged in front of them with such force that everyone slammed into each other in an effort to keep from running headlong into it.

"HOLY CRAP!" cried Chie out of habit as Yukiko pulled her to the left with the rest of the group. Looking backward, Souji saw that more black mist was spouting out of the trembling ground, which heaved and fell as though there was nothing to support it any longer. He continued running until the tremors had ceased and the geysers had vanished, and everyone collapsed onto the now complacent ground, exhausted.

"This.. couldn't POSSIBLY get any-" began Yosuke, but all four girls started yelling at him, and he didn't finish verbalizing his thought.

Souji peered behind him again. The hill was gone. The lake that should have existed behind it was gone. There was only a pit in it's place, one that seemed to belch forth a cold, cruel wind. Walking forward cautiously, Souji moved to the edge of the newly formed sinkhole and peered down.

He gulped heavily as he saw nothing within its expanse.

There was no bottom. No walls. After the edge, there was only complete and total emptiness.

"What... does this mean?"

Naoto gazed transfixedly into the void, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"It means we won't be leaving anytime soon," muttered Kanji. "Damn, I knew we should have brought more supplies," he added, throwing a Chewing Soul to Souji, who immediately used it to restore part of his spiritual energy. "Go easy on those, senpai. We don't have many to spare."

The chill wind then picked up speed from within the pit, and Souji was forced to cover his face as the black-cloaked menace soared out from the endless depths and flew off in the direction of the Rift.

"...Obviously, that.. thing.. is the cause of this entire fiasco," said Naoto, her hand on her hat to keep it from flying off.

"We still need as much of an explanation as we can possibly get, though," said Souji, and he walked over to Teddie and put a gentle hand on his blue-furred head, scratching him behind the ear. "Would you mind telling us what you can? Anything would be helpful."

"Mrrrr..." purred Teddie, smiling up at Souji and nodding firmly. "Sure thing, Sensei. I dunno how much it'll help, but I'll tell you all that I can. I only hope it'll be enough."

"So do we," said Yosuke, pulling his jacket around himself to protect him from the cold winds of the nearby pit. "Or this is gonna be one _long_ investigation..."


	5. Chapter 5: Yosuke

The group sat in a circle facing each other as a somber mood descended upon them, the chill wind from the gaping, black pit contrasting heavily with the colorful landscape that remained. Teddie spoke in his high, squeaky voice, his eyes sad and distant.

"It... wasn't always like this. For the first three years or so, everything was just fine. I enjoyed being here, protecting this world, beating up bad Shadows and calling my Bearsona. But then..." Teddie thought hard, trying his best to remember. "...Then... a piece of the sky just... dropped, and left a tiny hole in the blue."

"Wait, the sky was falling?" said Yosuke, snickering softly. "What are you, Chicken Little?"

"Be serious, Yosuke," Chie reprimanded, looking concernedly at the wide, black rift behind her in the distance. "This world was supposed to be SAFE from things like that."

Yosuke shrugged, his face sour as Teddie continued.

"It was really weird, so I thought I'd go investigate. But the hole got wider as I journeyed to it... and then IT came out..."

"That big, cloaked ugly?" said Rise, shivering. "I dunno what it is about that thing, but it gives me the creeps!"

"You said it's not a Shadow, right Teddie?" asked Yukiko, and she appeared thoughtful as Teddie nodded. "Considering it was there when we tried to leave, and because of the power it showed just now, we'd be safe to assume it can command the Shadows on its own."

"You're right, Yuki-chan," sighed Teddie. "As soon as it came through the Rift, the Shadows became more and more angry. I had to run away just to make sure I wasn't attacked!"

"When did you try calling your Persona again?" asked Kanji.

"Not until a few weeks later. But.. it didn't answer..." Teddie groaned, holding his abnormally large head in his much smaller paws. "Something's gotta be wrong with me... Sensei can summon his Persona just fine!"

"...Then we all possess a similar problem," said Naoto softly. "I cannot summon Yamato Takeru, nor can anyone else in our party summon their Personas. We attempted bringing them forth upon our arrival, and yet..." She shook her head, her eyes closed in contemplation. "Why are we unable to bring forth our Personas? And why has Souji-kun remained capable of summoning his?"

"I hadn't," interjected Souji, and everyone blinked at him in astonishment. "It.. reawakened about half an hour before I entered the TV."

"Reawakened?" said Yosuke, scratching his head. "But what could make them fall asleep in the first place?"

"Another thing that's bothering me," said Chie as she nodded at Yosuke, "is the fact that we can still fight Shadows even though our Personas are asleep. I thought we couldn't fight Shadows unless we had access to them."

"Maybe they're just.. half-asleep?" piped up Rise. "Not that it matters much in my case," she added gloomily, "considering it's only useful for scanning-"

"Wait. 'Half-asleep'?" interrupted Naoto. Her eyes were shining, and Souji knew that the detective's intuition may have hooked something.

"...What? I wasn't being serious about it, honestly." Rise rubbed the back of her head, looking sheepish.

"...Perhaps," said Naoto thoughtfully, "our Personas remain active, but only in a partial state." She smiled as everyone around her seemed lost. "Personas reflect ourselves, a facet of our own hearts. However, hearts change and evolve over the course of time, do they not?"

"Ahhh, I think I get it," said Kanji with a grin. It was only temporary, though, and his face fell into gloom. "Nope. Lost it."

"I think she means that we can't use our Personas now because our hearts have changed over five years," said Yukiko, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly. "But that means we don't fully understand what kind of changes have occurred over that span of time. Maybe that's why we can still fight Shadows but not openly summon our Personas."

"Okay, so we can't use our Personas, but we can fight with our weapons," said Chie, clapping her hands together and smiling at Souji. "But we do have one active Persona-user here!"

Souji sighed deeply. "I can't hold off every Shadow here, even with Izanagi-no-Okami. It's just not possible."

"But you lasted for fifteen minutes before we got here!" replied Chie. "I mean, come on! Even without our Personas, we can still kick the crap out the Shadows and send that... THING back to hell!"

"It's not like we have a choice," muttered Yosuke. "We can't go back to Junes because of it."

"Even if we could," said Souji sternly, "I wouldn't go back. Time is a factor, and I made a promise to see this through."

"That settles it, then," said Naoto with finality. "We'll proceed to the Rift and do what we can to seal it up."

Everyone nodded and rose to their feet, Teddie bounding around in happiness. "Yay! It'll be just like old times!"

"Exactly!" agreed Yosuke excitedly. "Just another case, right? Maybe we can actually have some fun with this?"

"I dunno," said Chie, bending down to adjust the straps of her Moses Sandals. "Things seem a lot darker here than before, even WITHOUT the fog... It's more..."

"Creepy," Rise suggested, and no one disagreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was thankful to move away from the howling pit of darkness and on into the vibrant lands of the TV world, such as they were. The chill faded the further away they travelled from the black, gaping maw of nothing, and the group soon reverted to what seemed to be a semblance of normalcy. They began chatting animatedly amongst each other as they strode purposefully toward the distant Rift, and Souji caught snippets of discussion all around him as he listened in silence.

"Why do you really think Souji-kun can use his Persona, though?" asked Yukiko concernedly.

"Well, he's always been special, when you think about it," replied Yosuke, pulling his headphones over his ears. "I mean, he was the first to get his Persona five years ago, too."

"Special..." murmured Naoto, and Souji felt her slip her soft, delicate hand into his own. He smiled down at her, and she returned it happily, her cheeks a healthy shade of pink.

"What worries me, though," said Teddie with a whimper, "is how this world is starting to fall apart. It's not like it used to be at all... Things are being destroyed instead of created. It's the opposite of what was going on before.."

"I know I'm not the smartest guy here," said Kanji, his fingers tapping thoughtfully on his plate, "but I get the feeling that it has something to do with the real world again."

The group stopped for a moment, everyone staring blankly at Kanji for a moment. He coughed uncomfortably as he continued. "Well, you know... This IS a place that reflects people's hearts, right? What if.. something's happening in the real world that's making hearts start to... not feel, or somethin'?"

"That's a plausible theory," admitted Naoto as the group returned to its walk, "but let us try not to assume the worst before we find our first piece of evidence."

"Yeah! Let's all try to stay positive and happy!" exclaimed Rise with a grin. "Gotta keep our morale up!"

"Speak for yourself," said Yosuke with a wince. "I have to WORK tomorrow."

"You're not the only one," remarked Chie, rolling her eyes. "Geez, you talk like you're the only one who's got stuff to worry about."

"Whatever." Yosuke sighed as he turned the volume up on his music player. He didn't notice Chie staring at him, sadness reflected in her brown eyes.

"He always does that..." said Chie, moving up to walk at Souji's left and speaking softly enough so that only he could hear. "I try to talk to him, I try to get him to open up... But it's like he doesn't want to... He wasn't like that before, though."

"When did this start?" asked Souji, concerned.

"About two years ago, give or take a month." Chie rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I thought the stress of his work was getting to him, but... every time I tried to talk to him about it, he just put on those stupid headphones and tuned me out.. And it hasn't changed..."

Yosuke bobbed his head to a beat that only he could hear, not noticing Souji's and Chie's conversation.

"It's like... five years ago... before you came..." said Chie, her voice cracking slightly. "He's.."

But before Chie could finish her thought, there was a flash of red light and a loud, deafening crack.

All had turned gray. Everyone had stopped in mid-stride, suspended in silent timelessness.

Everyone had stopped... except for Souji and Yosuke.

But Yosuke hadn't noticed. He was still walking, listening to his music, deep within his own thoughts.

Souji looked around. Even the sky had become gray, the vibrant blue dulled as though taken with a crude camera. The leaves of a nearby tree had halted in mid-rustle, and a cluster of dark leaves were suspended in mid-air on a frozen gust of wind. And yet the wind had not entirely ceased, and it was becoming colder as the seconds passed.. as cold as the black, pitiless chasm that had opened mere minutes ago.

Souji turned and started to move toward the still-ignorant Yosuke.. but his friend had finally stopped. He appeared to be looking up at something that was of deeper darkness than the shadows of the surrounding monochrome landscape, almost humanoid in appearance, with a torn and ragged cloak flowing about itself like a traditional image of the grim reaper.

Souji cursed under his breath, his hands tightening over the hilt of his sword.

"Wha... What the hell?!" cried Yosuke, stepping back in alarm.

"...I can see..."

Souji blinked in shock. The voice was barely a whisper, almost imperceptible, but the silence seemed to enhance it. There was no tone to it, no inflection, no emotion. It was the voice of the faceless creature floating ominously in front of them.

"See?!" Yosuke couldn't keep hold of his composure, and he had started shivering violently, his daggers shaking in his trembling hands. Something about the creature was affecting his body and mind, and his struggle to stay in control was beginning to fail.

"...I can see your fear..."

The creature floated to the ground and began to shrink slightly, the smooth, featureless face bubbling from within. Slowly, hair began to form from its black scalp, but it wasn't like normal hair... It was part of the face, like a mask where everything is part of the whole. Then a nose began to form, elongating from the center of the face. The head became more defined, more detailed. A mouth parted into a malevolent leer, showing off sharp, pointed teeth, and eyes widened as two narrow pupils glowed red within the depths of the hollow sockets, the only portion of the creature that seemed to have any color at all. The cheeks became gaunt, the newly-formed head seeming malnourished and skull-like.

And Yosuke screamed. He screamed because he saw himself looking right back at him.

The black, red-eyed, cloaked Yosuke laughed, and it's voice was now a mixture of Yosuke's own voice and the grating whisper of the unchanged creature from before. "What's the matter? Can't stand to see yourself for what you really are?!"

"...Y...You're..." stammered Yosuke, dropping his daggers without realizing it, his sweaty hands unable to keep hold of them.

"I'm what?" sneered the red-eyed Yosuke. ""You're me, and I'm you," right?" It laughed, seeming unable to contain itself. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work this time around. I'm NOT your Shadow, got it?!"

Yosuke was taken aback, stunned beyond words as he sank to his knees in the frozen, pale grass.

"Thought it'd be easy, huh? Thought it'd be a laugh. Everyone back together again, solving a mystery and doing stuff like you were doing five years ago?" The grim doppleganger spat on the ground. "Don't make me laugh! You don't know jack about what you've involved yourself in! Or were you that desperate to relive the glory days?"

"Ngh..." Yosuke tried to look away, to deny the words of the menacing form in front of him. But he couldn't. He could only watch as the black cloak seemed to morph into his own clothes, as two hands rose out of the folds, carrying maliciously deformed versions of his own daggers.

"Don't try so hard to escape your fate, Yosuke," said the leering, mocking version of himself, flipping one of the daggers in its hand. "A dead-end job, every day exactly the same. Just like school, but much worse. Face it, man. You're stuck, and you can't get out."

"No..." Yosuke tried to say, but he couldn't do more than mutter the word.

"YES!!" screamed the creature, revealing its sharp-toothed grin. "Nothing's changed at all, has it?! Always lost, always alone, and always the guy who finishes last, in life AND in love! Still Yosuke, the Fool! Still Yosuke, the Undesirable! Still Yosuke, the "Pain in the Ass"!!"

Yosuke's eyes widened in horror. The dark, evil version of himself had used Saki's voice to speak the last four words. "But I... I DID change!!" His voice was high-pitched, almost pleading.

"DID?! How could you have changed, when you're still the same as you were before?!" The dark Yosuke sneered again. "Or would you rather just drown me out in MUSIC?!"

Yosuke was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"How about this, then?" The black, leering mimic leaned down and smiled sickeningly at Yosuke. "You just stay here... and I'll kill you quickly. That ought to put everyone out of their misery!"

Both Yosukes blinked as the blade of a sword was thrust into the space between them.

The doppleganger moved backwards, glaring at Souji, who had stepped forward to come to Yosuke's defense.

"You..." The dark creature seemed unprepared for Souji's appearance, and it lifted an arm defensively, its grip tightening around the evil-looking dagger. "Why are you able to move?"

"S..Souji...?" Yosuke couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't believe that someone was actually here to help.

"...Do you think you can save your friend from himself, boy?" The dark Yosuke laughed again, licking its lips with a long, monstrous tongue. "I'm not a Shadow.. No... I am fear itself... The fear that belongs to your 'partner'."

"You're right.." said Yosuke, picking up his daggers and getting unsteadily to his feet. He moved next to Souji, who gave him a firm nod of commitment, and Yosuke smiled reassuredly as he glared at the black copy of himself. "You ARE my fear... But I've faced them before, right partner? ...It looks like I'll just have to face them again."

"Can you truly defeat that which shackles you?" The evil Yosuke took up a defensive stance, raising its daggers in front of it and leaning back. "Do you have the courage to overcome your fear?"

"Nothing to do but try, right?" smiled Yosuke.

And he charged, Souji at his side, both men yelling a battle cry into the stillness as they rushed their enemy. The creature parried both of their strikes with its daggers, leaping into the air and attempting to kick Yosuke from behind as it fell. Souji summoned Izanagi-no-Okami, directing it to block the kick with its sword. The doppleganger struck the flat portion of the metallic weapon, and the impact rung through the land like a gong.

"A... Persona... So that is why..." The black Yosuke fell backwards off of the blade as Izanagi attempted to slice at it, but Yosuke had leaped into the air beneath the Persona, twisting his body as he lunged a dagger at his shadowy double. The blade sank into the deep, black coat of the creature, but the force of the attack knocked it off-balance, sending it into the ground.

Yosuke landed on his feet and began to charge, but he was forced to fall to the ground as his copy threw one of the wicked-looking daggers at him, missing his head by inches. Souji approached the malicious mimic from the side, raising his sword to strike, but the attack was parried once again. The two weapons were locked as Souji and the evil Yosuke contested their strengths against each other.

"Why do you defend him?!" snarled the shadowy creature, its red eyes glowing hotter in its apparent rage. "He did not attempt to remain your friend, did he?! He was too focused on his music, too focused on what once was! What value is there in such a friend?!"

Souji smiled serenely, causing his enemy to blink in shock. "Sorry, but I won't abandon him."

The doppleganger snarled. "Then you'll die _with_ hi- AGH!!"

The rage vanished instantly from the dark Yosuke's face, its hollow sockets widening, its glowing red eyes narrowing to pinpricks.

Yosuke glowered angrily at his dark copy, his teeth clenched in fury, his eyes shrouded in darkness. His hand remained on the hilt of the dagger that had plunged into the mimic's stomach.

"...Keep your hands off my partner, you bastard."

The vile copy stumbled backward as Yosuke tore out the dagger. It roared in anguish and rage, but Yosuke slammed his fist into the deformed face, causing it to raise its hands to cover it, dropping the second dagger. Falling to its knees, the cloak returned around the creature's shoulders, its entire body starting to evaporate in the same black mist-like substance that had poured forth from the ground before. The creature emitted a rasping gurgle as Yosuke's voice faded from its throat, replaced with the grating, chilling whisper from before.

"...f..fe....feearrrr...." the black shadow breathed, and it crumpled into a heap into the ground, melting away into the cold, unmoving grass beneath it.

All was still, and all was silent. Frozen in time, the others had not noticed the battle.

Yosuke fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, his daggers falling from his limp fingers.

"..That... really sucked..." he said, rubbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

Souji sat down next to his friend, and smiled kindly. "Care to talk about it?"

Yosuke blinked stupidly for a second, but then returned the smile. "I think I'd better... We might not get another chance, if this keeps up..." He took a deep breath. "Well.. it's like I said at the Inn. Everything was going great just after you left... School was still going on, everyone was hanging out and having a good time.. Well, as good a time as we could have without YOU there." He winked and grinned. "We all graduated, and we all moved on with our lives. I wanted to make a difference in the town, and even help out the shopping district... Y'know, make Inaba a better place for all of us? I talked to dad about maybe offering some of our stock to the small businesses up as wholesale goods, so they wouldn't have to import so much..."

Yosuke ran a hand through his orange hair, laughing to himself. "You know, he actually LIKED that idea? He spoke to the district manager about it, and he got on the phone with the upper administration.. and it went through! I couldn't believe it.. I actually had a good idea, for a change. I didn't mess up, I didn't blow it out of proportion. It just... worked. And I was promoted because of it. Everyone was excited, everyone was happy for me.." Yosuke's face became thoughtful. "So.. what happened...?"

"An interesting question, dear boy."

Yosuke let out a yelp of shock as he turned and saw an old man at his other side, nearly leaping up from the ground. "Whoa, what the heck?!"

Souji grinned as he recognized Hotei's pure white beard and kind, grey eyes. The blue of the suit contrasted heavily with the monotone of the landscape.

"Forgive me, Hanamura-san. I was just passing by, and I thought you might need another friendly ear." The old man extended his hand. "My name is Hotei, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh.. yeah!" replied Yosuke, still looking flabbergasted, but obviously pleased that it wasn't the cloaked horror again. "Nice to meet you too!" He turned to Souji and, noticing his friend's smile, shook his head. "You know this guy? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried," said Souji with a chuckle, "But I never got that far."

"Anyway, my boy," said Hotei, patting Yosuke on the shoulder, who felt an odd, yet soothing, warmth from the old man, "you were about to look inside yourself, I believe."

"Yeah... I was wondering what had happened to make me so.. withdrawn, I guess?" Yosuke seemed pained. "I dunno... It was two years ago when I started thinking like that... About the way we all got together, the way we all had a good time and laughed and joked and hung out and..." He lowered his head, sighing deeply as his eyes became moist. "Everyone just... stopped calling. No one wanted to hang out anymore. Everyone was too busy, or too concerned with other things... Even you, Souji." Yosuke winced as he spoke his friend's name. "You weren't able to come by, really, but... soon it got to the point where I never answered the phone anymore... I just woke up, worked, went home, and... listened to music.

"The music kept me going..." He said, lowering his head and looking at the ground, wrapping his arms around his bent legs. "I didn't have anything to worry about once the music started playing... I could just sit back and enjoy the beat, the words, the melody... and remember the way things were when... I was happy..." He hid his eyes in his knees, unable to look at either of them.

Hotei's expression of kindness remained unfaltering. "I see you have your headphones around your neck, my boy. May I see them?"

Yosuke removed the headphones without looking up, and the gentleman examined them in curiosity.

"Ahhh, I see..." said Hotei, his eyes twinkling. "You could hear, true.. but could you listen?"

"Hear... and... listen?" said Yosuke, blinking as he looked at Hotei in slight confusion. His eyes were red and puffy.

"There is a difference between the two, my boy," said Hotei, returning the headphones. "To hear means you register a sound and recognize the surface associations. To listen means... you register an association... and understand the _deeper_ meaning behind it."

"So.. I was only hearing what was on the surface, but..." Yosuke spoke softly, his body tensing as he pondered Hotei's words. "...but I couldn't listen to what was being said..?"

"Or left _un_said." Hotei smiled, his eyes shining with wisdom and compassion.

"...No one said they felt the same as I did..." said Yosuke, and his face contorted in anguish. "...and come to think of it, I never even said anything myself... How could they have known...?" Then he laughed, smiling as it escaped his lips. "Maybe I was too busy trying to hear myself that I forgot to listen to others.. I LET myself return to my old ways..." He looked between Souji and Hotei, and his smile widened into a grin that was more genuine than any other he had expressed so far. "I was so busy looking back, hearing the whispered memories.. that I forgot to listen to what was in front of me.."

"So what will you do now, Hana-san?" asked Hotei with gentleness.

"Well, we have stuff to do here, right? Now that that thing is destroyed-" began Yosuke, but Hotei shook his head.

"I hate to burst your bubble, son, but that was a small part of that being's potential that you fought.. and, thankfully, you overcame it quite admirably."

"Damn," muttered Yosuke. "What IS that thing, anyway?"

"It is a representation," explained Hotei, "of the deepest supression of negative emotions of the collective human consciousness, given shape by human hearts and minds. Oh, it is not like a Shadow, which is but the supression of a single soul. Nor is it like Izanami once was, since she was the representation of the desires of mankind five years ago. Those desires have changed... but that has forced the darkness of mankind into greater prominence. I speak, of course, of the triune aspects of Anger, Ruin, and Fear."

"Then it's different than what Izanami did five years ago," said Souji calmly. "She chose people who represented other ideals..."

"So... this thing really is evil." said Yosuke in disgust. "Then we have to stop it, or else everyone in Inaba will end up like I did.. Or worse, everyone in the world..."

"You are committed, then, to this decision?" smiled Hotei.

"You bet I am!" replied Yosuke firmly, getting to his feet and standing tall. "No more looking back! It's time to stop feeling sorry for myself and DO something."

Yosuke suddenly gasped as a blue tarot card began to fade into sight before his eyes, spinning slowly and glowing with power. For a moment he stood there, transfixed by the sight before him. He slowly reached for the card, which solidified progressively... He touched it... and it shattered, blue flame rising into the air and coalescing into an abstract humanoid figure with long, red hair, shining blue glasses, and surrounded by spinning blades that seemed almost like turbines.

"..Susano-O..." gasped Yosuke, his eyes widening in excitement.

"The chains have been severed," said the Persona in a gentle whisper. "Your heart has once more been opened to the truth." And it faded in a shimmer of blue fire.

Yosuke smiled as he turned back to Souji and Hotei, who had both risen with him. "So.. how do we get back to the others?"

"Ah, there's a nice little trick to that," said Hotei, smiling broadly as he stroked his white beard. "You must discard the thing that represents the limits you seek to overcome."

"Discard my... limits..." Yosuke pondered this for a moment, his hands moving up to rest on his headphones. He chuckled softly. "It's funny... I've had these for so long, I'm gonna feel naked without them..."

"So it goes for those who wish to grow," said Hotei kindly. "Sometimes we must leave something behind in order to move forward. But what is gained in the future is often far more valuable than that which is discarded."

Yosuke reflected on the old man's words for a moment as he removed the headphones from around his neck. He examined them, taking note of every detail. He saw a dent where Chie had thrown them into a wall many years ago, which caused him to laugh.

"You know," remarked Yosuke, "a lot of memories are tied to these things... But maybe that's all they are. Memories." He looked at Souji and smiled. "Maybe it's time I made some new ones for a change."

"Oh, one last thing," said Hotei, looking from Souji to Yosuke with a stern expression. "Please do not mention seeing me just yet. Everyone will know me eventually, and I cannot join you unless I am called."

"Called?" said Yosuke in curiosity. "How do we call you?"

"You don't," smiled Hotei, his eyes twinkling. "Your hearts do."

Yosuke looked down once again at his headphones and stood still for a moment.

And then, without looking at them, he threw them as hard as he could into the gray stillness.

Immediately the color returned, and the group was moving again. Hotei was gone.

Yosuke let out a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair as he smiled up at Souji. "Man.. thanks, partner. You always seem to be there when I'm at my worst.. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

And the two friends embraced tightly, smiling as they truly, and finally, reunited.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" cried Rise with a giggle. "Why don't YOU ever give guy-hugs, Kanji-kun?"

"Ghwah?!" yelled Kanji in alarm. "T-that's not- I mean, that isn't-"

"What brought this on?" asked Yukiko in concern. "You were so gloomy a moment ago, Yosuke-kun."

"Yeah, well..." said Yosuke with a slight flush to his cheeks, "...something just hit me a moment ago, and.. I realized how much of a jerk I've been for a while now." And to everyone's astonishment except Souji's, he walked straight over to a dumbstruck Chie and bowed low, his hands pressed together in front of him. "Forgive me.."

"W-whaa?!" blinked Chie, blushing heavily. "Hey, d-don't worry about it!" She leaned down and looked him in the eyes as she pressed the back of her hand to Yosuke's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? That music isn't giving you head trauma, is it? Because if it is, I'll just have to..." She blinked in astonishment, peering at Yosuke's neck. "..Hey, where are they? You just had them a second ago..."

"Meh, I got rid of 'em." Yosuke shrugged, smiling warmly as he straightened up. "I decided I needed to listen more closely to things from now on."

"Listen?" asked Chie, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like.. listening to my friends, like I should have been doing in the first place." And to everyone's astonishment, Yosuke kissed Chie on the cheek.

Backing away with a yelp, Chie's blush deepened to a fierce crimson. "Y-y-yosuke?! What.. Why did.."

"Sorry. You can kick my ass later, but... I really wanted to give that to you, before anything else happened." Yosuke smiled, his eyes shining with a newfound optimism. "C'mon, we've got to keep moving."

"Indeed," said Naoto, returning to Souji's side. "Odd, though.." she remarked, looking up at him. "I could have sworn we were holding hands..." Souji had the grace to appear confused.

"Okay! Onward!" cried Teddie with a grin as the group began their trek once again.

Everyone seemed thrilled to have Yosuke returned to a positive and upbeat mood. Laughter echoed through the group as Yosuke fooled around jovially with everyone, and the somberness from before seemed to lift slightly.

Except in the case of Chie Satonaka.

She walked at the rear, her arms in her coat as she held herself. Her head was bent forward slightly, her hair falling over her eyes so no one else would see her cry. And she repeated a single thought within her head, over and over, to herself.

_Do I have the strength...?_


	6. Chapter 6: Chie

The group pressed onward toward the Rift through the TV world, a little more upbeat, yet still largely worried by their situation. The more time they seemed to spend within the colorful land, the more they seemed to realize the dangers they were now exposed to. Only once had they been forced to spend an entire day within the TV world without ceasing their journey, but never before had they been entirely separated from the real world. With no way of obtaining supplies, the team was forced to ration out their meager supplies that mainly (thanks to Kanji's foresight) consisted of eight bottles of water and eight boxes of animal crackers.

"I would have brought some Topsicles, but chances are they'd have melted before we could even eat them," said Kanji sourly.

"That's a shame," pouted Teddie. "I miss Topsicles."

The team continued their journey as they slowly nursed their crackers. Souji, who was at the lead, pocketed his crackers without a word. He wasn't hungry, and decided that it would be safe to conserve what food he had.

"You okay, partner?"

Souji turned to see Yosuke walking beside him. "Yeah. I'm just not hungry, that's all."

"You either?" Yosuke smiled a little. "I understand, but I don't think that.. thing.. affected you as bad as it did me."

"What do you mean?" asked Souji.

"Well.." Yosuke looked thoughtful, and he lowered his voice so the others wouldn't hear. "You know how I completely lost it, even before that fear-thing even started turning into me? ...I have to admit, it was like it was looking inside me the moment we locked... eyes? Faces?" He shrugged. "What ever it was, though... it got inside my head. It was like it was looking for any shred of fear I had in my heart."

"It did say it wasn't a Shadow," remarked Souji, remembering the doppelganger's taunt.

"Yeah. Remember what those things used to say once they transformed?" Yosuke lowered his voice and put on an expression of mock-seriousness. "'I am a Shadow, the true self! Blah blah blah!' I have to admit, though..." he added, running his hand through his orange hair again. "...The Shadow versions of ourselves were a lot easier to take than THAT thing. It was like... everything exploded in my chest. All the doubt, and fear, and... and anger... were just surging up inside me for no reason." He laughed again, patting Souji on the shoulder. "You were the one who brought me to my senses, though, as usual."

"I didn't-" began Souji, but Yosuke cut across him, appearing unusually serious.

"You did. Just you being there, stepping up to fight my fear... it sort of made me realize that the only one would could fight back is... me." Yosuke smiled. "People can't face our fears for us. We need to step up and bash them in ourselves. It doesn't hurt to have the extra support, though." He seemed to consider something else. "About that... your Persona. That's the one that defeated Izanami five years ago, right?"

Souji nodded, and Yosuke took on a worried expression.

"This.. isn't good. Judging from the power it had five years ago, you should have been able to cripple that monster. But.. it held it's own. What could be more powerful than Izanami, then?" Yosuke sighed. "It's just like before. We don't know enough."

"I'm also wondering about you-know-who, too," said Souji, silently mouthing the name 'Hotei'.

"You're right," agreed Yosuke, rubbing the back of his head. "Unlike us, he knows way too much, and he's spoon-feeding us. But he isn't a bad guy, though. Don't ask me how I know. I just... have this feeling that he honestly cares about us, like he KNOWS us..." Yosuke laughed, shaking his head. "But how could he? We just met him today! Or, I just did."

"We both did," Souji confirmed.

"And I also don't get his.. lack of.. sticking around. It's like he's..." Yosuke laughed again. "Nah, couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" asked Souji.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just be being stupid again. Speaking of which..." Yosuke looked backward at the group. Naoto and Yukiko were chatting to themselves. Rise, Kanji and Teddie were also deep in their own conversation further away.

Chie was at the rear, looking down at her feet, silent and morose.

"...Chie hasn't said a thing since we started moving again." Yosuke and Souji looked at each other and nodded firmly, their thoughts unspoken but easily understood between them. Yosuke stepped to the side to allow the group to pass, moving to walk next to Chie as she neared him. Souji remained at the lead, hoping his best friend would finally be tactful in his conversation.

"Hey, what's up with you?" asked Yosuke with genuine concern. "You don't look too good."

"H-huh?!" Chie jumped, surprised to see Yosuke next to her. She blushed as she looked away, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Oh, I'm... fine! Just fine! Nothing to worry about here!" She laughed nervously, and Souji sighed to himself. That laugh had never been a good sign.

"Seriously," persisted Yosuke, "you don't look 'fine' at all. Do you.. wanna talk?"

"I don't.. need to talk about anything, Yosuke." Chie pulled her arms inside her jacket again, hugging herself inside it. It was warm, it was snug, and it was comforting. "I'm fine, okay..? I'm just... thinking about stuff, that's all..."

"What kind of stuff?" said Yosuke. "Hey, did Dojima-san put you on traffic detail again tomorrow?" He laughed, neglecting to notice the dark shadow that fell over Chie's face as he did so. "Not many asses to kick in the middle of the highway, I guess."

Souji groaned inwardly. This was what he had been worried about. But his thoughts were wrenched from listening to the unfolding scene as a red light flashed around them, the peal of thunder ringing out a second time. As the surroundings faded to gray once again, Chie's voice rang through the land like an explosive blast.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up, Yosuke!!"

Souji turned to see Yosuke and Chie moving from behind the others, who had once more faded into the frozen grayness. Chie was visibly enraged, her face contorted in fury as she lashed out at Yosuke, who hadn't noticed the return to the timeless state.

"What do YOU know about my feelings?! What could you POSSIBLY know?!" Chie was trembling visibly, her arms returned to their sleeves once again, her hands clenched tightly into fists. "And why are you interested in my feelings all of a sudden?! You were never interested BEFORE, when I tried to TALK to you!!"

"Ch-Chie?!" Yosuke reflexively took a few steps back. He knew what Chie was like when she was angry, but this was by far the worst he had ever seen her.

"Go on, laugh it up, pal!" snarled Chie, taking a step forward. "You don't know ANYTHING about how I-"

".....I can see...."

Chie's rage abruptly ebbed, the redness in her cheeks draining to be replaced with a pale white. Her trembling intensified, and she couldn't seem to stop herself from turning around, her eyes widening in terror as she beheld the black-cloaked presence that had mysteriously emerged out of nowhere.

Yosuke let out a yelp of surprise, falling backward over a monotone tree root. Souji was at his side almost immediately, hooking him under the arm and hoisting him back up to his feet as the menacing presence stared into Chie's fear-immersed face.

"S..see...?" Chie could barely speak, her legs pressed together and her arms wrapped around her chest as she tried without success to control herself.

"...I can see your fear..."

Again, the menace floated to the ground, shrinking considerably this time. Once more, it grew hair that was a solid part of it's scalp, but it was much shorter than before. The face was rounder, as well, but the cheeks became wasted and bony, the false black 'skin' stretched and taught over nonexistent bone. The eye sockets receded deeply into the ghoulish face, wide and haunting as the twin pinpricks of red lit once more within the depths.

As she stared helplessly into the bright red eyes of her deformed doppelganger, Chie let out a blood-curdling scream of horror that caused the cloaked version of herself to cackle vilely.

"Where did all that hot-blooded anger go, Chie?! Where's the self-righteous attitude now?!" It spoke with her voice, but the underlying voice of the creature made it seem more wicked than even her Shadow self had been.

"Y...you're not... What ARE you?!" Chie sank to the frozen gray grass, unable to remain standing. Tears were beginning to pool in the ducts of her eyes as she continued staring at her dark mimic.

"Can't you tell, moron?!" sneered the dark Chie, its hair swaying in the same unseen wind as the cloak, which seemed to be rising up from the ground, exposing legs clad in demonic-looking armored greaves. "I guess not. After all, it's not like you could beat me anyway. You're way too WEAK."

"S...shut up..!" Chie tried to sound brave, but her voice was a mere whimper.

Her dark self laughed pitilessly. "Weak! Weak and useless! You almost enjoyed the police department for a while, but now things are just too damn quiet for you, huh? Traffic detail, crosswalk duty! No excitement, no fighting, no anything!" It bent lower, grinning broadly and exposing its pointed, razor-sharp teeth. "Why do you think they do that? Because no one NEEDS you! No one NEEDS your strength!"

"That... that's..." Chie stuttered, but the black-colored menace persisted.

"Not even Yosuke needs you, does he? How could he even love a weak, pathetic little freak like you?! He'd much rather have someone like Rise, the pretty, voluptuous idol! Or maybe even Yukiko, the one all the boys STILL want!"

"NO!!" screamed Chie, cowering with her arms over her head, bending forward with a sob.

"That's.. not true..." whispered Yosuke, clearly at a loss for words as he stared painfully at Chie, his eyes reflecting something beyond simple friendship for the woman.

"You know who ELSE was like you are now, Chie?" asked the vile version of herself, bending her gaunt head closer and grinning with sadistic approval at her work. "Someone who was disgusted with working in a dull, boring, backwater shithole?! Someone else who wanted excitement in his life?! TOHRU ADACHI!!" She spat the name at her prey, causing Chie to howl in despair, throwing her head up to the bleak gray sky as she did so, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Just admit it... You haven't changed at all!"

"I HAVE!!" Chie bellowed, begged. "I DID!!"

"Leave her alone!!" Yosuke was charging forward, the name of their old nemesis having spurred him out of his own moment of weakness. He forced himself between the two Chie's, his daggers drawn, his face contorted in fury. "What gives you the right to do this?! Invading people's minds? Drawing out their fears?! That's just sick!"

Souji moved next to Yosuke, who inched over to allow him nearer, the two men forming a human wall between Chie and the doppelganger. He held his sword at the ready, staring at his enemy with his usual stoic expression.

Chie looked between her two friends, her eyes now swimming with tears of a different sort. "...Souji-k-kun... Y-Yosuke...."

"Ooooo, gonna let THEM defend you, Chie?" mocked the dark Chie malevolently. "Go on! Let him fight for you! Stay there quivering like the coward you are!"

"I'm NOT a COWARD!" snarled Chie, slamming her fist into the gray grass beneath her. She looked sternly up at her ghoulish double with focus and determination. "I've had ENOUGH of you! I'm NOT gonna let you badmouth my friends, and I'm NOT gonna just sit here and do NOTHING."

"Then come, little Chie..." said her dark self as it leaped back and took on a fighting stance. "Show me what strength you believe you possess! Not that you'll WIN."

"You talk too much!" roared Chie as she jumped to her feet, her patience gone. She rushed between Yosuke and Souji, who followed behind her and raised their own weapons at the ready. The two Chies began to exchange blows, punch for punch, kick for kick, striking and parrying each other in an almost dance-like exchange. Holy sandal soon met demonic greave, and the forces repelled each other, knocking both combatants back a few feet, but both of them remained upright.

"Remember, Chie," the black malice leered, "'Don't think; Feel!'"

"Are you still TALKING?!" roared Chie in a rage, leaping into the air and attempting to roundhouse kick her opponent's head. But it was too quick, leaning to the side to escape the attack, forcing Chie to land yards behind it.

"Mmmm.. I know EXACTLY how to make you see reason!" the black-cloaked Chie taunted, and it charged toward Yosuke, raising its feet and throwing a strong kick in his direction. However, he had seen it charging, and he threw himself behind a nearby tree as the attack struck, ripping a huge chunk of wood from the plant.

_Th.. that could have been my HEAD!_ thought Yosuke, thankful he hadn't decided to take the blow.

"Yosuke!!" Chie screamed, but Souji reacted instinctively, summoning Izanagi and throwing a strong wind attack at the assaulting creature as it prepared to kick at Yosuke again. It was knocked off-balance, but it allowed itself to be carried by the winds, riding high above the three friends and laughing hysterically at them.

"Is that all you've got?!" it sneered derisively. "You all are as weak as SHE is! Just give up and die already!"

Chie was about to throw back a retort, but she blinked as she noticed how the doppelganger rose into the air on the wind, and inspiration struck her. She turned to Yosuke and yelled, "Hey! Gimme a lift!"

"Huh?!" Yosuke looked up at the floating silhouette of their enemy, and he looked fearful. "Y..you WANT me to do THAT to you?! Are you crazy?!"

"Please! You have to trust me!" begged Chie, giving Yosuke a pleading look.

"...Okay. But don't make me sorry for this, alright?!" He summoned Susano-O and fired a strong Garu gust at Chie. But instead of taking the blow, Chie leaped into the twister itself, causing her to rise rapidly into the air just as the deformed creature began to descend. Using the powerful momentum from the wind current for extra power, Chie raised her left foot into the air and thrust it at the doppelganger, and her heel connected with its chin with a loud, sickening crack.

The black-shrouded creature let out a painful roar in Chie's voice, its back arching from the impact. Both it and Chie started to plummet to the ground, but Chie followed up her kick with a strong knee blow to her opponent's stomach. It doubled over, and Chie pushed her dark copy forward and put both her feet against the back of its head.

"Feel THIS, you BITCH!!"

Both slammed into the ground, Chie's feet forcing the darker one's face into the cold, gray earth. With a shriek of agony, the fear-based Chie writhed on the ground, it's face buried and obscured, only to stiffen its entire body painfully as Chie raised her foot and slammed it into the back of its head repeatedly. Black mist seeped forth from the broken form of the doppelganger, the voice of Chie fading and only leaving the malicious whisper in its place.

"Ff...f....feeeeaaarrr...." it hissed, and its limbs fell limply at its sides. It melted into the ground like Yosuke's had done, leaving behind a panting, sweating, and thoroughly exhausted Chie where it had once lain, her feet half-buried in a small crater.

"...Is it... over...?" whispered Chie to herself, shivering again as she was overcome by her adrenaline rush. Yosuke ran over to her and put his arm around her quaking shoulders, helping her out of the crater. "Is.. is it over, Y-Yosuke...?"

"It is. It's alright now, Chie," said Yosuke reassuringly.

Souji smiled as he approached his two friends, and they grinned as they noticed him moving toward them.

"Good job with that wind attack, partner," Yosuke said with a wink. "I don't think we would have been able to think of a way out of that one without it."

Souji shrugged, but Chie reached for him, pulling him into a strong, warm embrace.

"Thanks, Souji-kun," whispered Chie with a sniffle. "I dunno what I'd have done if you and Yosuke weren't here..."

"Are you okay?" asked Souji as the three sat on a stone near the rear of their frozen friends. "Would you like to talk to us about what happened here?"

"...If... if that's okay. I don't wanna be a bother.." Chie smiled thankfully at Souji, and turned to Yosuke with a concerned look. "D-do you mind..?"

"Not at all. And since when do you care what I think?" grinned Yosuke, putting his arm around her and squeezing her around the shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth..." Chie laughed softly, wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeve. "It's so weird.. Everything started off so well after school was over... Two years of heavy, intense police training... Everyone knew me and liked me in the department, actually. They all said I showed a lot of potential." She giggled softly. "Even Dojima-san said so. He said I showed a lot of promise... That really made me want to try harder..."

The smile seemed to wilt from her lips. "Geez... when did it all go so wrong...?"

Yosuke blinked, remembering asking almost the same question himself after his own battle. He looked around in curiosity, and saw Hotei walking toward them from the bottom of a nearby hill. "Hey, Hotei! Over here!"

"Huh?!" Chie looked around as well, and blinked as she saw the old man. "...Who are you?"

"As Hana-san said, my dear, I am Hotei." The gentleman smiled down at her, his grey eyes twinkling with warmth. "And you are Chie Satonaka, yes?"

"Y-yes, sir.." said Chie, who seemed to calm visibly just by looking into those gentle eyes. _Who is he...? And why do I feel like I know him from somewhere...?_

"Please, just call me Hotei." He patted Chie's shoulder, and the tension was lifted from her almost instantly, a soothing warmth spreading over her body. She looked over at Yosuke, who smiled.

"It's okay," said Yosuke. "He's a friend."

"Oh.. okay..." Chie smiled up at the old man. She didn't know whether to trust him or not... though she FELT like she could, and that was enough for her.

"Go on, then," said Hotei encouragingly. "Look inside yourself, and tell us what you see."

"Well..." Chie looked thoughtfully down at her knees as she sorted out her thoughts. "I eventually became a full-ranked rookie detective, as I said at the Inn... Things were looking up. I was seriously excited about being able to make a difference, about being able to protect people... It was my dream..." She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them, rocking back and forth on the rock. "And then... something just... happened. I found myself stuck in boring patrol routes and traffic detail... There was no more official police training after that, so I sort of just... made my own regimen. I was used to that, and I needed to stay active... And yet..."

Chie sniffled softly, hugging her legs more tightly. "..Something... snapped... I found I was becoming frustrated by the peace all around me, the idea that I wasn't protecting people... I was afraid that I wasn't really wanted... that I wasn't really NEEDED..." Her eyes narrowed as she tried to hold back tears. "So I just... intensified my training. I told myself to suck it up, that it was for protecting people... But now, I'm not so sure that was the reason.. I think I was doing it to.. protect myself from the fear... the fear that I was the same as before... that I really hadn't changed at a-all..." Her voice broke, and she broke down into sobs.

Yosuke held her tightly, and before either he or Chie knew it, they were holding each other in a tight embrace. They felt each others warmth, sensed each others heartbeats, listened to each others breathing. Chie clung to Yosuke's jacket, afraid he might let go, or say something to spoil the moment... But Yosuke kept his mouth shut and leaned his head against Chie's, sighing deeply. He was going to listen for once, and not mess things up by saying anything. They both took time to enjoy the moment, for both their sakes.

Souji and Hotei both smiled warmly at the pair, and didn't speak for a moment out of respect for their friends. With a loud sniff, Chie gently moved out of the hug, rubbing her eyes again on her sleeve. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"Nothing to worry about, Sato-san," smiled Hotei. "You needed that, after all... But, could I trouble you for your jacket, if I may?"

"Huh? Oh..." Chie blinked in confusion as she removed her green jacket and handed it to Hotei, who peered at it through his round lenses.

"Mmmm... This is very well cared for," said Hotei with interest. "You've had this a long time, hmm?"

"Yeah... Over six years... I got it when I started high school.." sniffled Chie.

Hotei's eyes were twinkling again. "I think I see now." He handed the jacket back to Chie with a kind smile. "Some people seek to protect themselves by enclosing themselves in something."

"I.. don't understand..." said Chie, looking confused.

"Well... It's basically a human being's way of protecting themselves from outside pain. They 'shut themselves away' from the problems they face, and become incapable of seeing the problems of others for what they truly are. They put up walls to show people that they're fine, but in reality they're facing considerable pain of their own."

"...Then.. am I really a failure?" asked Chie, her face contorted in anguish. "Yosuke... you were hurting, but I didn't even do anything to help... I couldn't protect you from your pain.."

"I'm no better, honestly. I did the same thing," said Yosuke sadly. "My music became my wall. I let it block out the pain and used it to avoid actually dealing with my emotions."

"But..." said Chie, looking at the empty place on Yosuke's neck where his headphones had been. "..But you tore that wall down... Is it possible for me to do the same thing?"

"It is," said Hotei with a broad smile. "But you must decide what you must do, and commit yourself to your choice."

"Well.. I think I see now." Chie lowered her feet to the ground, and stood tall. She turned and smiled at Yosuke and Souji, her eyes once again full of purpose. "I thought protecting people was only a physical thing. But.. there are some things that people are hurt by that are emotional and mental, too. I.. I think I was comparing things to the past too much. I focused on successes we had five years ago as my basis for training and working, and... somewhere along the line, I just stopped growing. I looked back... when I should have looked straight ahead."

Chie smiled down at Yosuke, her determined eyes soon shimmering with affection. "...I'm done training. I'm needed now. And I won't back down when my friends need me most..."

And then a blue glow lit Chie's face as a tarot card spun into existence, materializing slowly before her eyes. She gasped as she beheld the card, uncertain of whether or not it was real. Touching it with her fingertips, the card shattered into blue shards that rose into the air, blue flame flooding the space in front of her. Within the flames, the form of the Persona Suzuka Gongen hovered in all of its glory.

"The chains have been severed," said the Persona in a gentle whisper. "Your heart has once more been opened to the truth."

"The.. truth?" said Chie as Suzuka Gongen vanished in a haze of blue fire. "What did it mean?"

"I believe I can answer that," said Hotei, smiling down at her. "The chains that it was referring to were placed there by you. You could not entirely use that facet of yourself because you placed restrictions upon your heart by choice."

"We.. chose to lock them away?" asked Yosuke, astounded.

"Yes, but you had the keys with you the entire time." Hotei smiled, his eyes shining. "You made the choice to stop growing, and so your Personas actually remained the same as they were five years ago. Stagnation of the heart cannot allow it to evolve, you see."

"So... it all boils down to choice, huh?" said Chie, looking down at her hands.

"Precisely," grinned Hotei. "I'm glad to see you understand a little."

"A little, yeah." Chie smiled back at the old man. "Not everything, though. Like... who are you?"

Hotei's eyes twinkled yet again, almost appearing as blue as his suit. "I am merely an old man who wishes to behold the triumph of love before moving on."

"The... triumph of love?" said Yosuke, confused.

"Forgive me, my friends," said Hotei with a slight sadness in his eyes, "but time is not on your side, as you should well know by now. You all must return to your journey. Your friends await you, remember?"

"Oops! Sorry, you're right!" gasped Chie, looking at the frozen forms of the others. "So... what are we supposed to do?"

"You've gotta discard your limits," said Yosuke, his hand resting on Chie's. "Actually, the item that represents them."

"So that's what happened to your headphones..." mused Chie as she looked down at her jacket. "I dunno, though... I... really like this jacket... it has a lot of memories tied to it, and... Well... It really is like a security blanket for me.." She sighed and shook her head. "All the more reason to lose it, I guess..."

"Well..." said Yosuke, looking away and blushing slightly. "You could... hold onto me from now on..." He laughed nervously and hastily added, "Well, if you want to! I mean, if you'd rather not, I, well..."

Chie roughly grabbed the lapels of Yosuke's jacket, pulled him to face her, and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Yosuke stiffened, totally unprepared for the kiss. But he melted, his arms hanging limply at his sides as Chie broke the kiss with a heavy blush.

"Thanks for listening, Yosuke..." she whispered, gently stroking his cheek.

"A-anytime.." stammered Yosuke, his own face touched with a deep crimson.

"Great job," said Souji to his two friends, who both grinned uncomfortably as they finally remembered him sitting nearby.

"I will see all of you later, then," said Hotei, nodding at the flushed Chie, who nodded back determinedly as the others stood up to take their places in line once again.

With a flourish, Chie threw her green jacket over her shoulder.

Time moved forward once more. The jacket, and Hotei, had vanished.

Chie sighed, and she felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She peered around at the return of vibrance to the TV world.

"What's up with that?" she mused.

Everyone started peering around at her, some of them even glaring at Yosuke.

"Please don't give her a hard time about work, Yosuke-kun..." said Yukiko with a sigh. "What she's doing is very important for Inaba."

Chie blinked, remembering their conversation from before she faced her fear. She looked around quickly, and gasped. "That! What's up with that?!" She pointed at a tree near the side of the road, and everyone turned toward it.

"That's... whoa, what happened to it?" asked Kanji, moving slowly toward the tree. "It looks like something took a huge chunk out of it."

"That's weird," said Teddie. "Shadows don't usually attack the landscape..."

"Maybe they were hungry?" suggested Rise with a giggle. Yukiko snorted, trying desperately not to laugh.

"We may be on the right track, then," said Naoto coolly. "Since what we seek isn't a Shadow, then we can assume that it was the one who damaged it." She turned to the Rift, looking thoughtful. "At least this confirms our suspicions that it's headed back toward the Rift itself, and not straying off the track."

Souji, Yosuke, and Chie exchanged a nervous smile between each other. They wished they could tell Naoto she was right.

"Let's keep going, then," said Souji. "And keep your eyes open for more Shadows."

Everyone nodded and picked up the pace. But Yosuke turned as Chie hung back at the rear.

"Sorry.." said Chie softly, looking away from Yosuke's eyes. "...about yelling at you before. You didn't deserve it."

Yosuke blinked stupidly. He had never heard Chie apologize to him for anything before. "D..don't worry about it. I'd probably have done the same thing..."

But Chie was leaning toward him, her lips moving inches away from his right ear... She whispered into it...

And Yosuke turned scarlet, unable to look Chie in the eyes. But he could tell she was blushing, too.. He gulped, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Wow... R-really?" Yosuke shook his head, trying to clear it. "...Wow... Umm..." He gulped again, and forced himself to look into Chie's eyes... forced himself to say what was in his heart...

"...I love you too..."

Chie appeared thunderstruck. Then with a whoop of joy, she bounded into Yosuke's arms and hugged him tightly, pressing him to her and not ever wanting to let him go.

"O-ow! Hey, take it easy!" laughed Yosuke with a grin. "C'mon, they're gonna leave us behind!"

"Oh! Right!" Chie reluctantly let Yosuke go, but grinned as he offered her his arm. Taking it in her own, she grinned broadly as they hurried together back to the group. She couldn't help feeling relieved at what had just happened, and she sniffled as she tried desperately not to cry again as she was hit with a revelation.

_...I guess I really **did** have the strength to tell him after all..._


	7. Chapter 7: Decay

"Senseeeeeiiii!!" whined Teddie without warning, "can we pleeeeease stop and rest for a bit? My paws are aching like crazy!"

Souji turned around and looked at Teddie, who was slouching forward and panting heavily. Turning to the others, he noticed that they too appeared worn from the constant walking that had continued for a length of time he couldn't be entirely certain of. He thought to himself about the moments when all time had stopped and considered the possibility that this might have had something to do with his lack of fatigue, though Yosuke and Chie were also looking fairly worn down.

"Alright," said Souji finally. "Let's rest here for a bit." The change was immediate. Everyone seemed to smile easier once he had given the order.

"Let's sit over there!" Rise smiled as she pointed to a nearby tree on one of the many rolling hills. The group nodded and walked toward what appeared to be a large ash tree, gnarled and weathered from age, its leaves a deep, healthy green and covered in glistening dew.

"This is kind of pleasant, isn't it?" Yukiko smiled as she sat down under a limb, shading herself from the sunlight.

"I guess," said Kanji as he leaned against the trunk, overturning his box of animal crackers and watching crumbs fall out with a pained expression. "Damn.. I was kinda hoping I'd get the penguin this time."

"Don't feel bad, Kanji-kun," said Rise sympathetically. "I didn't find it either."

"I guess you two just aren't lucky enough," joked Yosuke with a wink.

"You're probably right," Kanji sighed heavily. "Wouldn't surprise me right now, to be honest."

"What do you mean by that?" said Chie, who finally opened her box of crackers and began sifting through them. She didn't want to tell the others that she was also trying to find the penguin too.

"It's, uh... nothing." Kanji looked away, trying to keep his face passive. "Forget I said anything."

"I think I understand, Kanji-kun," said Yukiko with a nod. "I don't think my luck has been very good, either."

"Or mine," agreed Rise. "If you don't count work."

"Whoa, what's with everyone all of a sudden?" asked Yosuke, looking around at his friends in concern. "You guys were fine at the Inn. What's with all this bad-luck talk?"

"It's nothing, Yosuke-kun. Really," said Yukiko, giving him a forced smile, "it's nothing to worry about. Just... unrelated stuff."

Souji listened to his friends' conversation as he leaned against a large branch, staring toward the Rift and thinking to himself. He felt the branch shudder slightly, and he turned to smile up at Naoto, who had jumped onto it and sat down. She smiled back, though her eyes seemed distant.

"You okay?" Souji asked calmly. "You haven't said much for a while now."

"Hm? Oh, yes." Naoto swung her legs back and forth as she sat. "I'm simply recollecting a case I undertook a considerable time ago."

"You think there may be a connection?" Souji smiled as Naoto blushed.

"Y-you.. Souji-kun, you honestly need to stop reading my mind." She shook her head and smiled genuinely this time. "Honestly, your intuition must be genetic.. Dojima-san's the same way too."

"A considerable time ago, though?" Souji repeated, concerned. "How long are you thinking?"

"Approximately two years ago," said Naoto, puzzled. "Why do you-"

Souji blinked, turning back around to face the rest of the group. He noticed Chie and Yosuke both staring at Naoto as though they had been hit in the head.

"Two years ago... There must be a connection relating to that time span. It keeps coming up too often to be coincidental." Souji looked around at his friends. Kanji appeared confused. Rise blinked between Chie and Yosuke, wondering to herself why they looked so stunned. Yukiko looked away from everyone uncomfortably. But Teddie was staring right at Souji in admiration.

"Okay," said Yosuke, thinking out loud. "What happened two years ago?"

"The Rift opened."

Everyone turned to Teddie, who seemed unsure why his friends had done so. "It's... is it important?"

"...Negative emotions..." murmured Souji to himself, turning back to the Rift. He remembered Hotei's words, and spoke without thinking. "...'the deepest suppression of negative emotions of the collective human consciousness, given shape by human hearts and minds.' I wonder if..."

"What did you just say..?" Naoto had turned pale.

"That's it.." said Teddie, amazed. "That's what the cloaked thingie is! That's what opened the Rift!"

"O-Okay, let's organize our thoughts," said Naoto shakily, not noticing Souji's concerned look. "Two years ago, something occurred that opened the Rift in this world and sent that creature, something enveloped in negative emotion, through the tear. Or perhaps that creature opened the Rift itself." She looked down thoughtfully, staring at her shoes.

"Wait.. now that you mention it..." Kanji stood up straight, thinking out loud. "...My own problems started two years ago.."

"Yours too?" said Yukiko in amazement.

"Wait, wait!" interrupted Chie, looking around at everyone as the entire group became more uncomfortable. "Everyone has problems that began two years ago? That makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Is that when you...?" Yosuke's voice trailed off, not wanting to bring up painful memories for Chie. She nodded, however, looking worried.

"Yeah... It's also when we lost touch with each other!" gasped Rise.

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Souji looked around at everyone as they turned their attention toward him. "Most of you have stayed in Inaba until now. Aside from those of us who left willingly, how is it that the rest of you lost touch with each other in a town so small? That seems... a little off."

Yukiko seemed hesitant to answer. "We just... had our own lives to lead.."

"Yeah.." said Kanji in equal hesitance. "I mean, it's natural, isn't it? A man's gotta walk his own path sometime, right?"

"So all of you just decided to stop talking at the same time?" asked Souji.

"Hey, it's not like we didn't try!" retorted Rise. "We talked, Souji-kun! Remember?"

"Once," admitted Souji. "For a few minutes. Then you asked me not to call again because of work, and said you'd call me from then on when you had time."

"...Yeah, well... stuff came up.. I had to make that movie, remember?" Rise looked away guiltily.

"I.. am at fault for a similar indiscretion," sighed Naoto, and Souji nodded as he too remembered their very last, very brief phone conversation. "I.. spoke those very words the last time you attempted to contact me.. 'Something has come up. I can't be distracted right now. I'll call you back when things calm down.' And yet..."

"Okay, guys. Listen up." Yosuke groaned as he rose to his feet. "I've got a theory. I think something's been playing with us, forcing us to feel this way for two whole years. Normal people just don't end up having issues all at the same time, and that Rift-thing opening up makes me feel like this whole mess isn't coincidence. It's all related somehow... our problems, the negative emotions, that... Fear-thing..."

"Fear-thing?" Yukiko blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"What are you talking about?" said Yosuke, confused.

"I mean.. we've only seen it once..." replied Yukiko, twirling her hair absentmindedly as she looked down in thought. "Though.. now that you mention it... It did sort of... radiate this... feeling..."

"Yeah..." muttered Kanji. "I wouldn't tell anyone but you guys this, but... it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end."

"It's... just creepy!" cried Rise, shaking her head to rid herself of the image. "Ugh, you had to bring it up, didn't you?"

"I don't like it either. It makes me beary, beary scared..." Teddie shivered, the suit jiggling a little.

"Whatever it may be," said Naoto firmly, "it's obvious now that the Rift is the key to understanding everything, thanks to Teddie."

"Mrrr, well, I try!" Teddie beamed at everyone, his eyes shining with pride and pleasure. "I'm just happy everyone's back now!"

"You could have come to visit, you know!" said Chie, grinning. "You knew we would have loved to have you around!"

"I know... Well, I thought I knew," said Teddie uncertainly. "But I guess I got so caught up in fighting the Shadows and stuff that I just..." He sighed a little. "And then the Rift opened up... I had no idea what to do then! The Shadows got restless and I thought I wouldn't help at all if I went back to your world and let them run loose!"

"But we could have helped!" cried Yukiko. "We wouldn't have abandoned you like that!"

"I dunno," said Yosuke. "Considering we had our own problems to deal with, I dunno if we would have been willing to come here... We had our own lives to deal with."

A heavy silence descended on the group as they pondered Yosuke's words. But it was Souji who spoke next. "Come on, we need to get moving again. Time's against us."

Everyone stood up, looking out at the Rift for a moment before gathering their things. Chie and Yosuke moved to Souji's side, but he didn't notice them approach. He was too busy looking at Naoto, who was still busy examining her own shoes.

"..You sure you're alright?" asked Souji, concerned. His direct question caused Naoto to jump slightly, and she blushed a little as she noticed him looking right at her.

"I'm... I'm fine, Souji-kun. Please, don't worry about me. You have enough on your mind as it is." Naoto smiled, but Souji could tell it was forced. But he let it go; she would tell him when she was ready, and he wouldn't push her into it. She hopped down from the tree branch and went to join the others.

"What do you think, partner?" asked Yosuke curiously.

"I don't know." Souji looked at each of his friends. There was something troubling them, there was no doubt about that. They had tried to keep their pain locked away from the others, had been forced by something to withdraw themselves from the hearts they should have been tightly connected to.

_This.. is more dangerous than before... Whatever this is, it's trying to tear apart bonds that should be unbreakable..._ Souji's gaze drifted back to Naoto, who had turned to look at the Rift, but her eyes remained distant, almost haunted by something. _..And you... what's happened to you...?_

"Let's go, Souji-kun." Chie patted him on the shoulder. "The Rift-thing isn't gonna come to us."

Souji was snapped out of his thoughts, and he nodded firmly. "Alright, then. Let's-"

"Wha?! Hey!"

"What the hell?!"

"Awww! My dress!"

Souji turned back to the others, and blinked as he saw a cloud of thick, brown dust in their place. They rushed out of it, coughing and spluttering, covered in fine, grimy particles of dirt.

"What happened?!" said Chie in surprise. "Did a Shadow-"

"No! It was-" Naoto choked on her words, trying to clear her throat.

"I think it was me!" said Kanji apologetically. "I thought I'd relieve some of my frustration by kicking the ground, and..."

"..And it.. just exploded!" gasped Rise. "Poof!" She examined one of her pigtails with a frown. "Great... All covered in dust now!"

"Hey, where's Ted?" said Yosuke, looking around.

"I'm here!" said Teddie from within the settling cloud of dust. His silhouette was clearly visible, and he seemed to be looking down at the ground. "...This isn't good! This place isn't supposed to fall apart like this!"

"Fall apart...?" Yukiko shook her head. "..The.. world that mirror's people's hearts is... falling apart..?"

"Crap. Now we REALLY need to get going!" said Yosuke firmly. "If that Rift is the cause, then the sooner we close it, the sooner this place will get back to normal."

"I agree," said Naoto, brushing the dust from her hat. She didn't remove it from her head, however.

"Hey..." said Rise, looking curiously at Naoto. "Wouldn't it just be easier to-"

"I.. can't remove it." Naoto blushed again. "Not yet."

"Then let me," sighed Rise, brushing the dust from her. "Do you like making things difficult on yourself?"

Naoto shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"That doesn't always mean it's necessary," said Yukiko, looking away as she spoke. Chie couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of deja vu at the sight of it.

"Okay, let's get moving," said Souji firmly. "We can't waste any more time."

"That reminds me," said Yosuke, hanging back and whispering so the others wouldn't hear. "You didn't seem surprised about me having my Persona back when we.. you know..."

Chie laughed softly. "Actually, I just... assumed you got yours back, really. I mean, the others still can't use theirs, and... I saw the change in you, Yosuke. Somehow, I knew you could just... do it."

"You have more faith in me than I do, then," said Yosuke sheepishly.

"You just don't give yourself enough credit." Chie punched him gently on the arm. "You have to be more confident in yourself!"

"Easier said than done," Yosuke replied, winking. "But if it's for you, I think I can make an honest effort."

"Then that's good enough for me," said Chie with a grin. "Come on, let's go."

They walked back to the others in time to see Yukiko turn away from then hurriedly, hastily brushing the rest of the dust from her red sweater.

"Huh? You okay, Yukiko?" asked Chie.

"Y-yeah, sure!" said Yukiko with a slight note of discomfort. "I just... was wondering when you two got so..."

"Passive?" suggested Yosuke, grinning.

"...Exactly." Yukiko looked between the two of them in concern. "I mean, don't get me wrong! I'm happy that you two have finally aren't at each others throats! It's just..." She sighed. "I don't know... It must be really nice to be so carefree, that's all..."

"W-what?" said Chie, taken aback. "What are you.."

"It's nothing. J-just forget it..." Yukiko turned away from them again and moved back up the line.

"Carefree?" said Yosuke, amazed as he and Chie took the rear in the marching order once again. "What's that about?"

"I think I know," said Chie sadly. "And I also think she might be next."

Souji, meanwhile, was thinking about Naoto, who had lapsed into a brooding silence. He realized she hadn't elaborated on the case she had been referring to. He made a note to ask her about it later, when she was less depressed.

But he couldn't help but feel like there was something else central to their plight.

Something that concerned Naoto herself.

And it scared him.


	8. Chapter 8: Yukiko

"I'm gonna go ask her."

Yosuke blinked as Chie whispered next to him as the group continued to march toward the Rift. "What? Now? But Chie... What if Yukiko doesn't wanna talk?"

"She won't have a choice," Chie insisted, folding her arms over her chest. "I'll slap her silly if she gives me that bull about her problems not being important again!"

Yosuke appeared anxious, but nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll keep my eyes open for the big ugly, then."

"You do that." Chie grinned. "But don't be a daredevil, okay?"

"Hey, that's my line!" Yosuke winked.

"I know." Chie winked back as she moved toward Yukiko in the line, bounding between Teddie and Rise, who were busy looking for the penguin in their animal cracker boxes.

"Hey, Rise-chan? What's a penguin?" asked Teddie, genuinely curious.

"Oh!" Rise blinked, unprepared for the question. "Well, um... It's a bird that... swims?"

"Ohhhh..." Teddie nodded. "What does it do to dry it's feathers off?"

Rise giggled softly. "They don't HAVE feathers, silly!"

"Then how come it's a bird? Birds are supposed to fly, right?" Teddie scratched his head, confused.

"Not all birds do, Teddie!" Rise replied. "Ostriches don't fly! They walk, even though they DO have feathers."

"I bet ostriches still want to fly, though..."

Chie blinked as Yukiko spoke, her insides lurching._ I knew it... Souji-kun, I hope you're listening to this..._ "What do you mean, Yukiko?" she asked slowly, wary of provoking her friend too early.

"I mean," said Yukiko, turning to Chie and gazing at her sourly, "that ostriches are probably jealous of other birds."

"..Jealous?" said Teddie, his curiosity piqued even further.

"Jealous of the fact that others can fly, while they're stuck on the ground without any means of escape." Yukiko's eyes were piercing her best friend to the core, and Chie felt vulnerable under the steady, unwavering gaze.

Everyone stopped to turn toward the two women, and Souji cursed under his breath as he realized what had happened. He nodded to Yosuke, who nodded back, and their hands drifted toward their weapons instinctively.

"Wait... me?" Chie shook her head, perplexed. "I'm not... Yukiko, what's WRONG with you?!" She couldn't hold back her frustration any longer, and the question had fled her lips before she could catch herself.

The red light flashed, followed by the clap of thunder. Yosuke cursed vehemently to the graying landscape as he realized what had happened, but Chie and Yukiko stood facing each other, the black-haired beauty yelling at her over the rush of sound.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong, Chie! I'm SICK and TIRED of being stuck working at the Inn, day in and day out! I'm sick to DEATH of having NO time to myself, of having to wait hand and foot on people who are smart enough to help themselves!"

"Whaa??" Chie stammered, clearly at a loss. "Yukiko, I-"

"Shut up, Chie!" Yukiko shot back at her, her temper rising. "Just shut up! What do YOU know about how I feel? Just go back to getting cozy with Yosuke, and leave me alone!"

"Is THAT it?!" cried Chie, positively dumbfounded. "You're jealous of-"

"YES, that's it!" snarled Yukiko, causing Chie to take a step back. "You're FREE, Chie! Free to have those moments of happiness! Free to enjoy the simple things in life! I'm STUCK, Chie! I have NO freedom! AT ALL!" She stomped her foot, a small cloud of dust rising from the gesture, her eyes glistening with newly-formed tears. "So just go back to Yosuke, and have all the fun you can possibly-"

".....I can see....."

Chie squealed in shock as the indistinct, rasping voice thundered over Yukiko's, stumbling back further as the black-cloaked horror seemed to materialize in a cloud of black vapor. Yosuke caught her before she fell completely, trying his best to steady her. Souji made his way around the other side of the line as Yukiko's eyes widened, her pupils dilating, her body forced to turn toward the faceless specter as it began to shift and morph... The hair was long and flowing, yet ragged and unkempt, held in place by a hairband across the top of the scalp. The round face became hollow and thin, the eyes sunken and nonexistent, the piercing beads of red light flaring to life.

Yukiko screamed as she beheld her ghoulish copy, compelled to do so against her will, unable to look away from the grisly, black Yukiko that grinned at her with an air of superiority.

"Poor, poor Yukiko..." sneered the double, its sharp teeth bared as Yukiko's beautiful voice was mangled by the rasping undertone, forcing it to resemble the wail of a banshee. "Stuck in a downward spiral with no way out. How pitiful can you get?"

"...Are you... me...?" Yukiko felt cold sweat against her skin, her entire body shivering from the surge of emotion within her.

"Nope. Sorry!" The Fear Yukiko laughed. "Not that easy this time! Poor little bird's still stuck in the cage, and no Prince is going to come and save you this time! And even if one DID, he wouldn't be able to break the chains holding you to the Inn!"

"Ch-chains?!" squeaked Yukiko feebly.

"Chains!" Her dark self repeated again, clearly enjoying itself. "Never participating, doomed to be an observer for ever and ever! All those happy couples who come into the Inn, all those tourists on vacation! When was the last time YOU enjoyed a vacation, Yukiko??"

"...I... not..." Yukiko couldn't speak, her heart heavy with anguish.

"Even CHIE'S got more freedom than you! Face it, Yukiko! Your efforts to become independent have FAILED!!" The cloak shrunk once more as the specter landed on the ground, transforming into a black dress of morbid elegance. "All those certifications, all that practice with cooking, for what?! To be TRAPPED at the Inn like the caged bird you're doomed to be! Doomed to REMAIN!!"

"NO!!" Yukiko screamed the word, hugging herself tightly as she fell to her knees onto the frozen gray grass.

"Just accept it!" the black-clothed doppelganger insisted. "You haven't changed!!"

"....I... I have...." Yukiko wept bitterly, staring up at her wasted self pleadingly. "...I _did_..!!"

"Shut the HELL up!" shouted Chie as she rushed forward and stood between the two Yukikos, her arms outstretched. "Leave her alone!"

"Ch-Chie...?" Yukiko stared at Chie's back in disbelief. "..Even.. even after I..."

"Ahhh... the prince comes at last, huh Yukiko?" the black-cloaked menace taunted, her laughter almost a screech now. "This it exactly what I meant! Undeniable proof that NOTHING has changed at all! So go on, then! Let your bitch-prince protect you while you hide behind her like a-"

"That's... enough..."

Yukiko forced the words from the tightness of her throat, her hand drifting to the closed fan at her side. "What... gives you the right... to degrade my best friend like that...?" She glared at her shadowy mimic with grim determination. "She doesn't deserve such treatment! Not from me, not from you, not from anybody!"

"Then come at me, Yukiko!" grinned the ghoul, withdrawing a wicked looking black fan with Mudo runes carved upon its angular, metallic surface. "Come be HER prince for a change, even though you'll undoubtedly FAIL!"

"Failure's not an option I'm willing to consider!" shouted Yukiko as she threw her fan at her monstrous self. It bent backward, somersaulting to evade the attack as the fan returned to its owner. Yukiko jumped to her feet and charged after her opponent, determined not to lose.

"Let us handle it this time, guys!" said Chie to Souji and Yosuke, who had come up behind her. "We should be able to handle-"

"No way!" said Yosuke firmly. "You two aren't the only ones who wanna change!"

"And besides," added Souji with a smile, "what kind of friends would we be if we just stood and watched?"

Chie couldn't suppress a smile.

As the three ran forward to help, Yukiko and her vile mimic were at a stalemate. For every attack Yukiko threw at it, the doppelganger managed to dance and swerve around the blows like a demonic ballerina, arching its back and bending its limbs in ways that resembled a contortionist's performance. The impasse was broken, however, when Yukiko's guard was overextended and her opponent sliced at her with the metallic fan, ripping a long gash into the sleeve of her red sweater.

"No! Yukiko!" Chie approached from the side, her left leg thrusting outward. The dark Yukiko dodged it, but Chie persisted with rapid combinations of front, round and heel kicks, pushing her backward even though nothing landed successfully.

"Are you alright?!" yelled Yosuke, reaching to examine Yukiko's sleeve.

"I'm fine..!" gasped Yukiko, holding a stitch in her side. "It didn't draw blood!"

Chie snarled, frustrated that her attacks wouldn't connect. Calling forth the tarot card, she smashed it with a well-placed spinkick and called Suzuka Gongen into being, who lashed out with its naginata. The specter parried one of the blows, but was knocked off-balance by a second strike, forcing it to flip backwards out of range of the Persona's strikes. Yosuke summoned Susano-O, who threw a massive Garudyne attack in an attempt to capitalize on the situation, but the gaunt creature waved it's fan confidently and deflected the surge of air into the skies above.

"What's WITH this thing?!" shouted Yosuke in irritation.

"Were those PERSONAS?!" cried Yukiko in disbelief. "How did you two get them back?!"

"We'll explain later!" shouted Souji as he rushed forward and thrust his sword at the metal fan in the doppelganger's hands, trying to disarm it. But the dark Yukiko twisted around again, leaping into the air and throwing the fan down at Souji, who was forced to dive out of harm's way. Landing on his back, he summoned Izanagi and directed it to surge a Megidolaon spell toward the airborne enemy. The shimmering energy exploded around the banshee, causing her to plummet to the ground and land hard in a cloud of smoke and sparks.

"This one's mine!" shouted Chie, who rushed forward without thinking. "I'll stomp its face in and end it now!"

"No, wait!" shouted Yosuke in alarm. "Yukiko needs to-"

But as Chie brought her sandaled heel down at the dark Yukiko's exposed face, it caught the attack in her clawed hands and twisted, causing Chie to lose her balance as she spun rapidly around, falling to the ground with a yelp.

The ghoul stood quickly, raising it's fan high in the air as it prepared to bear down upon the stunned Chie. "Good night, sweet prince!" it cackled shrilly.

But it screamed as something clung to its hair and spun it around on the spot. Yukiko had come up behind it, and she glared at it with the most intense look she could muster. And without a word, she slammed her clenched fist into the doppelganger's stunned and confused face, her closed fan clenched tightly between her fingers. She followed it up by yanking down hard on the hair in her hands, pulling her dark copy's head with it. At the same time, she quickly raised her knee, slamming her opponent's head into it with a loud crack.

Covering it's face in it's gnarled hands, the creature began to deteriorate as it stumbled blindly away from the battle, wisps of black smoke rising from it as it fell to it's knees. Yukiko's voice was gargling harshly from within it's throat, fading quickly as it raised a clawed hand to the gray heavens, leaving behind the harsh, rattling voice it had started out with.

".....fff....fffffeeeearrr...." It fell forward and exploded in a cloud of black vapor, the bulk of it's body melting into the grassy soil beneath with a loud hiss, vanishing without trace. The stillness returned, broken only by Yukiko's heavy breathing.

"..What a.. ham..." said Yukiko softly, causing herself to giggle at her own joke. She fell to her knees next to Chie with a heavy sigh.

"Yukiko... That was awesome...!"

Yukiko turned around to see Chie lying on the ground and staring up at her in awe.

"You.. really think so?" blinked Yukiko, blushing slightly. "I... I only did what I thought you would have done, Chie.."

Yosuke and Souji moved over to the girls and knelt beside them, Yosuke by Chie, and Souji next to Yukiko.

"Are you hurt?" asked Yosuke as he helped Chie sit up.

"No, I was just... winded, that's all.." Chie hugged Yosuke tightly, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Thanks, though..."

"How about you?" said Souji, resting his hand gently upon Yukiko's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"I... I'm not sure..." mumbled Yukiko, who embraced her friend and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being there for me, Souji-kun..." The two friends released each other, and Yukiko turned to Chie with an expression of deepest regret. "I.. said some awful things to you, Chie... I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, Yukiko...!" Chie crawled forward and threw her arms around her best friend, who returned the hug with equal measure. "How can I be mad at you when you just saved my life..? I mean, I should have protected YOU.. but it was the other way around! I failed-"

"You DIDN'T fail!" Yukiko pushed Chie back far enough so that she could look into her eyes. "Chie, you DID protect me! You protected me by making me realize I needed to make a CHOICE... And.. I chose to protect YOU for a change!"

"I.." Chie sniffled as she embraced her dear friend again. "I'm glad... I can count on you to be MY prince, too!"

"But you already HAVE a prince, Chie..." Yukiko looked away with a sigh. "You can't have two princes, you know."

"But.. I love both! One as my best friend, and the other... Well.." Chie turned and gave Yosuke wink. "One who'll buy me steak!"

"Yeah, I'm REALLY looking forward to THAT," muttered Yosuke, causing both girls to giggle. He winked at Souji conspiratorially, however.

"Are you in the mood to talk, Yukiko?" asked Souji as he got more comfortable where he sat. "I'm sure you have a lot you need to sort out..."

"If... if that's okay..." Yukiko looked nervously around at her three friends. "I.. didn't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden!" exclaimed Chie, holding her friend's hand. "Come on, start from the beginning. We'll sort this out in no time."

"A-alright..." Yukiko sighed, closing her eyes and gathering her thoughts. "Well... as you all know, I was thrilled to take over the Inn once I was finished with high school... I honestly WANTED to do it, because... well, I loved the people, and I loved the experience.." She ran her hand through her long hair, her face becoming pained. "It was... even FUN at first... I never felt so fulfilled in my life!"

She shook her head, looking at Chie in utter confusion. "But.. what happened to me?"

"Only you can answer that, Amagi-san."

Yukiko let out a yelp as she looked up to see Hotei standing nearby. Chie and Yosuke both beamed at him, glad that he was there with them again.

"Uhh... m-may I ask your name, sir?" Yukiko said hesitantly, trying to sound polite.

"You may indeed," smiled the old man. "My name is Hotei."

"Hotei...?" Yukiko blinked. "The god of happiness and contentment..?"

"Oh, no, my dear!" Hotei chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling. "I am by no means a god by any stretch of the imagination. I was named after the deity, however, because my parents hoped that it might grant me good fortune, and a full, joyous life."

"Did it?" asked Yosuke, genuinely interested.

"Well, my boy, I daresay it did!" grinned Hotei. "But this moment isn't about me - it's about Amagi-san."

"Oh! You... came to help me?" Yukiko cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Sure he did!" Chie smiled broadly. "He's helped us all so far! And now it's your turn!"

"Go on, my dear," encouraged the elderly gentleman in a gentle voice. "Continue with your reflection."

"Mmm..." Yukiko closed her eyes, looking within her memories. "We all lost touch with each other two years ago, as we've discussed... But.. I guess it was harder for me to cope with than I expected... Everyone was busy living their own lives... You too, Chie.. The police department kept you busy so much that we could only leave voice messages on our cellphones..." She hugged herself, her eyes shutting more tightly. "I... was lonely, and... work dulled the pain... so I immersed myself in it... I guess I went so far as to drown myself in my job..."

"Wait..." Yosuke snapped his fingers as a thought entered his mind. "My music... and Chie's training... and your job? We all set up walls to block out the pain?"

"...It seems that way." Yukiko sighed deeply as she bowed her head. "But.. that's no excuse... We should have been able to talk about our pain.. We should have been close enough to not have to resort to putting up walls..."

"Forgive me, Amagi-san," piped up Hotei as he moved closer to Yukiko. "Did you always wear your hair in a bun?"

"Huh?" Yukiko gasped, startled. "N-no... I only started it after I took over the Inn... It's easier to manage this way, and it doesn't get in the way."

"Would it be too much trouble for me to examine your hairband?" Hotei asked softly.

"I'd... rather you didn't," said Yukiko softly. "It's... difficult to put it back up once I remove the band..."

"Ahhh, I see..." Hotei's eyes twinkled. "Well... maybe it's high time you 'chose' to let your hair down, hm?"

"No, that's not..." Yukiko began, but stopped for a moment, considering. "...Wait... 'chose'...?" She spoke more to herself than to anyone else, her hand rising to touch the tight bun on the back of her head. "I can... choose... Of course.. I should have known..."

"There are very few times in our lives where we cannot choose which direction we can walk," said Hotei gently. "If we allow ourselves to ride the rising and falling waves of Fortune, then we do nothing to better ourselves or those we care about. Actions always speak louder than words or intentions."

"Actions..." murmured Yukiko, her eyes shining with understanding. "I didn't choose to act.. so I was at the mercy of things I could have controlled..."

"Yosuke and I were the same way, Yukiko..." whispered Chie. "We had the ability to choose, but we never did..."

"Yet choice is only one step on the path," continued Hotei. "You must commit yourself to walking that path, and move forward with your head held high."

"Then that's what I'll do." Yukiko smiled brightly, looking at everyone in turn. "I'm needed here right now... The inn can get along without me for a little while. And then, once everything's settled down... I think I'll go on a vacation!"

"Good for you, Yukiko!" said Chie happily. "I'll help, if you want!"

"Me too," grinned Yosuke. "Although this really isn't the season for a decent local vacation."

"It doesn't have to be exotic," said Yukiko with a slight giggle. "Just... time away from work with my friends will be more than enough..." She looked up at Hotei and smiled, and he returned it easily. "I always had a choice, even when I believed I really didn't... I depended on the others to make the first move when I should have taken the initiative. We all share the same pain, it seems. But that's all the more reason for us to cope with that pain, and cope together as a group." She nodded firmly, looking at Souji with affection. "I chose to go back to the way I was without realizing it... But now I choose to move forward instead, and keep my mind focused on the here and now."

Yukiko's face was suddenly illuminated with a soft blue light as a tarot card began to materialize in front of her. She gasped at it, unable to look away as she reached out her hand to touch it... It shattered, the mystical flame rising into the air and forming into a being of pure light that radiated warmth down upon the entire group, easing the tiredness and fatigue from their bodies.

"Amaterasu..." whispered an awestruck Yukiko.

"The chains have been severed," said the Persona in a gentle whisper. "Your heart has once more been opened to the truth."

"...The truth..." repeated Yukiko in amazement as Amaterasu vanished in a blaze of blue flame.

"Pardon me for asking," said Souji to a beaming Hotei, "But do you know why the enemy's going after us in this particular order?"

"You mean the order in which your group obtained their Personas?" grinned the old man.

"How-" began Yukiko, but Yosuke interrupted her.

"You see?" he laughed. "I told you he knows way too much!"

"I would rather say I know enough, Hana-san." Hotei's eyes shimmered vibrantly as though lit by their own inner light. "But I should correct myself. The enemy is attacking your friends in the order which you forged your hearts' connections."

"Then I was right..." said Souji coolly. "It's trying to sever our bond with each other."

"But I do believe it has underestimated you," said Hotei seriously. "Your own heart is strong, Seta-san, and so it cannot truly combat your friends at its full strength. Their connection with you remains palpable, even if the others within the circle have been partially sealed."

"Then we need to make sure the others are protected, too!" said Yukiko firmly. "We'll help them repair their connections! Right?"

"You got it," said Yosuke with a nod. "We can't let them deal with their problems alone."

"But we need to get out of here first!" said Chie as she turned back to Yukiko. "C'mon! Throw your limits away!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yukiko shook her head, confused.

"She means you need to throw away the item you have on that symbolizes your personal limitations," sighed Yosuke. "You could have explained it better, you know, Chie."

"You have no room to talk, buster!" retorted Chie, fuming slightly.

"My limits..." Yukiko reached up to touch the red hairband that held her bun in place. "...I had this since high school... I always wore it that year. Remember, Souji-kun?"

Souji nodded, remembering the hairband's constant presence on Yukiko's head throughout his hectic year as a transfer student. "A lot of memories tied to it, huh?"

"But... that's your favorite one, too..." sighed Chie. "I got that for you because it was red, and it looked good on you!"

"I remember!" giggled Yukiko brightly. "But I have others like this one, too. And besides... I need to make some new memories, anyway."

Yukiko pulled the band from its place around the bun, allowing her hair to tumble down her back in an ebony cascade. She stared down at the accessory for a few moments, and then tossed it over her shoulder with a soft smile.

Yukiko, Chie, and Yosuke became as gray as the others in the group, leaving Souji and Hotei alone in the frozen world.

"I apologize, Seta-san," said Hotei gravely, "But I needed to speak to you a moment in private."

"Is it about the next trial?" asked Souji, and Hotei nodded affirmatively.

"It is not a test that is centered around one of your friends, however. The enemy is beginning to realize the danger you represent to its mission, and it is sending an aspect of itself specifically for more direct combat."

"Which aspect is it?" said Souji, concerned.

"It is the aspect of Anger," said Hotei. "You must pit your current strength against it and defeat it without fail. It may very well turn your own friends against each other, but you must remain vigilant and find the connection that will bring about it's end."

"A connection? With us?"

"Indeed. All of you are deeply connected to this entire ordeal, as I'm certain you've deduced by now."

"And how deep is this connection with Naoto?" Souji couldn't refrain from asking. He had to see how much the old man knew.

He didn't expect Hotei's face to soften, or his voice to falter, and yet they did. "...She is at the heart of the matter. A great pain has infected the very core of her being, a pain that she foolishly desires to carry alone." Hotei stared firmly at Souji, his eyes unusually serious... and somehow familiar... "Only you can set her free, Souji."

"I understand," said Souji, rising to his feet.

"Very well, then..." Hotei smiled again. "I wish you luck, my dear boy... Godspeed."

And Hotei was gone once more, color flooding the TV world yet again as time returned to its normal state.

"H-hey!" said Kanji in alarm. "How did you all get over there?!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rise. "You were in front of me and Teddie a second ago! Then you just popped up over there!"

"What's going on?" said Naoto crossly. "What are you all doing that's causing this to occur?"

"Nothing!" said Yosuke. "It's that.. fear-thing! It's... stopping time or something!"

"...Stopping time?" said Teddie. "...Hm. Interesting."

"Wait! You believe them?!" said Kanji, his temper rising.

"...Well... they wouldn't lie to their friends," said Teddie simply. He turned to Souji and smiled. "Right, Sensei?"

"Right," said Souji with a smile. "But I think we need to-"

"We NEED to talk about what's happening!" said Rise irritatedly. "Don't just blow us off, Souji-kun!"

"Damn straight." Kanji walked forward toward Souji, his face reddening as his anger began to peak. "You're gonna tell us RIGHT now what the HELL else has been going on!"

"I have to admit, I'm curious about this, as well," said Naoto calmly. "We can stop here for a moment while you explain, Seta-san."

"...Seta-san?" said Souji, dumbstruck. He hadn't heard Naoto call him by his last name in a long time, and it shook him further to see Naoto look away, seeming to realize the same thing herself. But he felt that something else was wrong now... something that made his entire body feel uncomfortably warm... almost TOO warm...

"Uhhh.... guys?" Teddie's voice was nervous. "I... think we need to-"

"Shut up, Teddie!" yelled Kanji, a vein pulsing in his temple. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this right no-"

"...It's too late!" cried Teddie. "Run for it!"

Souji looked up, his attention drawn to what appeared to be a fiery meteorite that was plummeting straight toward the group's position. Instinctively, he grabbed Kanji around the arm and pulled him along with him as the ball of red-hot flame swerved at the last possible moment, arcing back upward into the sky, a tail of flame trailing along behind it.

"What IS that thing?!" cried Yukiko as she moved closer to Chie, who stared grimly up at the fiery comet.

Souji placed his hand on his sword and tightened his grip. "This... is our first REAL test."


	9. Chapter 9: The Fires of Anger

"You gotta be kiddin' me!"

Kanji tore his hand from Souji's grip, glaring up a the large ball of flame that lit the blue sky above. It began to arc back toward where the group had run, it's radiated heat swelling into higher temperatures.

As the living flame moved closer, Souji could see a humanoid form hidden within the bright blaze. It was more clearly defined when it ceased its flight and hovered in front of them, floating two or three feet above the ground. It was genderless and faceless, much like the black-cloaked creature, but it was far more muscular. It's body glowed as though made entirely out of charcoal. The surrounding grass could not withstand the sweltering temperatures, and the blades began to wilt and turn brown as their reserves of water quickly evaporated.

"I Am AngEr..." the fiery humanoid spoke, it's voice roaring like an uncontrolled inferno.

"...Anger?!" Kanji roared back, his fists clenched as his own temper flared. "I'll show YOU anger, you-"

But Kanji was forced to stumble backward as the blazing fire around the humanoid burned more hotly, cursing so fluently that it even made Yukiko glare at him.

"....fEEd mE.... nOUrIsh mE wIth YOUr rAgE... YOUr hAtrEd... YOUr AngEr..." The fiery spirit raised its right arm, and tongues of flame shot out from its fingertips, surging through the group as though looking for something...

"Scatter!" yelled Souji, and he ran toward the Anger, raising his sword and attempting to bring it down on the extended arm. But the flames surrounding it doubled in strength, surging all around him and knocking him backward, rolling along the dusty, bare ground to put out part of his coat that had been set ablaze.

"'Feed me?' gasped Yosuke, tightening his grip on his daggers. "No way! It's using our- AAGH!!"

Yosuke was hit from behind by something tremendously heavy, knocking him face first into the dusty ground. Flipping over, he cried out in alarm as he saw Kanji standing above him, his plate raised above his head, his eyes glowing orange and a vein pulsing in his temple.

"...Crap." Yosuke spun along the ground, moving just in time to avoid the plate as it was brought down into where he had lain. Kanji pounded a massive hole into the dry, cracked earth, dust surging around the point of impact.

Souji turned to see Yosuke rising and Kanji moving to take another swing, but he was distracted as a pair of unnaturally strong arms wrapped around his throat and tried to choke him. Reaching up with his left hand, he attempted to pull the arm away from his windpipe, but he was distracted by the faint scent of familiar perfume... With a jolt of horror, he dropped his sword and used his entire strength to pull at the arms he abruptly recognized to belong to Naoto.

Souji felt a strong kick to the small of his back, knocking him down once again into the dust. He saw Naoto stare down at him in fury, her eyes glowing bright orange as she pounced onto him and tried to wrap her grasping, clawing hands around his throat.

And then he realized that the Anger could inflict rage upon his friends.

"Hey! What're you doing?! YAAAH!!" cried Chie, and Souji glanced around just in time to see Chie being thrown down by Rise, who also possessed the orange, glowing eyes. The idol roared incoherently as she tried as best she could to claw and scratch at Chie's face, held at bay by Chie's well-placed legs.

"Stop!" Yukiko ran up behind the enraged Rise and tried to pin her friend's arms behind her. It set Chie free, but only served to further enrage the idol, who thrashed and kicked in an attempt to remove herself from Yukiko's grip.

Souji tried to think frantically about what to do, but he couldn't... not with those soft hands closing around his throat... He couldn't think, couldn't concentrate, and he looked around to see if someone, anyone, could help him...

"Stop! Please, don't fight!"

Teddie was standing alone, his animated face contorted in anguish as he saw his friends fighting each other. "We need to fight the fire-thingie! Please don't fight!!"

Only Souji seemed to hear the poor bear, though. Yosuke seemed to have had enough of Kanji's attacks and had him in a grapple, and now both men's eyes surged with orange light. Chie and Yukiko were not only battling with Rise now, but also with each other, their eyes also blazing with the unnatural glow... Naoto was above him, tightening her grip around his windpipe, and Souji began to see stars burst in front of his eyes...

_Is this how it is?_ thought Souji, his own temper beginning to bubble to the surface. _Is this what she really thinks of me? I'll show her... I'll give her a taste of her own medi-_

"No...!" Souji croaked, shaking his head vigorously to clear it. This isn't what it looks like!... this is...

The surrounding light intensified into a brilliant white hue, flickering with motion, and Souji turned his head to see the towering, powerful figure of the Anger avatar standing above him. It had grown, stories tall, its flames a pure white tipped with blue on the edges of the tongues of flame it emitted from its entire body. It seemed to revel in the chaos it had created, presiding over the infighting like a god of war.

And then Souji realized what was happening. He realized everything in a split second. And with the last vestiges of clarity available to him, almost without realizing he had done it, he made a decision.

Souji reached forward with his left hand, causing Naoto to tighten her grip. He grabbed Naoto's revolver from her side and pulled it to him. He dropped it to the ground, quickly placed it in his hand properly, aimed... and pulled the trigger.

A gunshot rang out. A scream pierced the battlefield.

Blinding pain pierced Souji's thigh.

And Souji smiled inwardly, even as his face contorted in anguish, the last part of his scream of pain escaping his lips. He focused entirely on the pain, his vision clearing as the sensation drowned out what rage was affecting his mind. He saw the spirit of anger stumble, the strength of its blaze weakening visibly even as he watched.

"..Did I..? What was I...?"

Hearing a soft voice nearby, Souji looked up to see Naoto looking at him, horrified at the position of her hands... They were still wrapped around his throat, but they had ceased their clenching... She looked down at Souji's pained face, then to her hands, then to the gun... and then to Souji's own thigh, blood seeping from a bullet wound.

"...Why...?" Naoto's voice was quiet, and yet her eyes were wide in shock and pain.

"I'll... explain later..." Souji dropped the gun and pulled himself out from underneath Naoto, crawling to where his sword lay on the ground, covered in dust. He looked around as he grasped the handle, only to find all of his friends staring at him in abject shock and disbelief. Kanji appeared dumbstruck. Yosuke was shaking his head. Chie shivered where she sat. Yukiko looked away in shame. Rise wept, her eyes filled with pain. Teddie was lying on his back, having fainted only moments ago.

Souji stood up, gritting his teeth from the blinding pain in his thigh. Blood trickled down his leg, soaked into the cloth of his pants. But he returned his focus to the Anger spirit; it was shrinking. The white-hot blaze that had been present before had weakened into its original orange hue, and the humanoid form was once again his own size.

"....AnOmAlY...." The Anger spirit lunged forward, flying straight at Souji and raising its arms to strike. But Souji raised his blade, parrying the hammer blow with a well-timed slash, turning on the spot to bring the sword down through the fiery being's stomach. Sparks flew as part of its body was torn from it in a cloud of glowing ash and stone, and the spirit roared in outrage at the indignity of being wounded.

Yet in between his focused strikes and the almost blinding pain of his attempts to remain standing with a bullet stuck in his leg, Souji couldn't help but wonder what the fire-cloaked humanoid meant when it called him an "anomaly".

Everyone else remained where they sat, staring at the battle unfolding before them. Souji was calmly and logically dueling the spirit that had so easily caused them to rage and storm at one another.

"...Wha... Where am I...?" Teddie sat up, shaking his large head to clear it. Everyone moved closer to their friend without realizing it, their eyes still fixed on the one-on-one battle.

Rise continued to cry as she hugged Teddie tightly, her emotions getting the better of her. "Oh, Teddie!! Souji-kun! He... he..!" She couldn't continue as she began to sob in earnest, burying her face in the red suit.

"..That idiot..." Kanji muttered, but there was no anger in his voice. Only disbelief. "What kinda stunt was he pullin'?"

"...We were... all consumed by rage..." said Naoto calmly, her eyes entirely focused on the battle. "...except him... He's.... In order to focus entirely on his objective, he realized he needed a method to remove anger from the equation..." She bowed her head, shivering slightly as her own deductions frightened her. "...So... he replaced it with a more powerful variable..."

"...No..!" gasped Yukiko, horrified. "He's overcoming his anger by focusing his feelings on..."

"...Pain." Naoto shook her head. "..It.. works.. but... Was it truly necessary...?"

"Souji thought so." Yosuke said firmly. "And... it worked, didn't it?.."

"..But... that scream..." said Chie, her arms tight around her chest. "...It wasn't a normal scream... it was like..."

"...like you felt the same pain in your leg?"

Everyone stared at Teddie, who petted the crying Rise with his paw, looking dejected. "It's the connection we share... Our hearts... and Sensei's..."

Souji had called upon Izanagi-no-Okami to assist him, and the Persona caused a large block of ice to form around the Anger spirit, immediately following up with a combined cross-slash technique. The ice shattered loudly, and the fiery spirit's energy seemed vastly diminished from the Bufudyne attack as well as the power of both human and Persona. The humanoid spirit fell to its knees, its back slumped forward and its head bowed... but it reached its hand out toward the gathered group, seeking fuel... sustenance.

"...Damn it..." Kanji started to fume all over again without realizing it, the Anger's influence drawing it from him. "Senpai didn't have to DO that! There coulda been somethin' else! SHOOTING himself?! That's just WRONG, man!"

"Kanji-kun, NO!" Yukiko jumped up as the flames surged around the Anger once again, knocking Souji off his feet. He hit the ground hard, his sword spinning out of his grip, his vision going black as he was stunned from the impact.

"Let's go, Yosuke!" called Chie, leaping to her feet and rushing forward. "Fearless Leader needs us!"

"You got it!" replied Yosuke as he retrieved his daggers and joined Chie's charge.

"Senpai!" Kanji turned around in shock at what he had caused, smacking himself in the head. "DAMNIT!! Of all the-"

"Calm down, Kanji-kun!" Yukiko begged him, shaking him hard by his jacket. "It's your temper that's doing it! Take a deep breath and try to relax!"

"Easy for YOU to say!" Kanji shivered, grabbing his own bleach-blond hair as he tried desperately to take Yukiko's advice.

"Calm... must remain calm..." Naoto's eyes were closed, her breathing deep and controlled by her own discipline. But her hands were clenched, and they shivered slightly, betraying her anxiety. _Please... don't die... I don't know if I..._

Chie had reached the Anger avatar as the flames begun to diminish, and she called forth Suzuka Gongen, who used its double-blade to force the fiery creature back from Souji's prone form. Yosuke summoned Susano-O in turn and sent a Garudyne blast not at the Anger, but at the dusty ground below it. Dirt and stone rose in a cloudy cascade, surrounding the Anger and forcing the flames to diminish further still.

"...Personas...?" Kanji blinked. "...How did- ..When did-" He turned to Yukiko and began shouting at her. "What the HELL'S up with THAT?!"

"Kanji-kun!" Naoto rose in a panic, but it was too late. The flames intensified, bursting through the dust cloud and knocking Chie and Yosuke backward.

"NO!" Rise had raised her eyes to the battle and was now horror-struck that everyone fighting had been knocked down. "Get up, you guys! Get up!"

"Urgh..." Kanji bowed his head, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't... He was angry, and he was ashamed of it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't control it... Even Mina had said...

Souji blinked as he recovered from being stunned, rubbing the back of his head as he noticed the wavering flames of the Anger surging and diminishing violently, fluctuating because of Kanji's poor attempts at control. It turned to see him staring up at it, and it lunged forward, intent on finishing the battle once and for all. "dEstrOY AnOmAlY..."

But Souji was ready for it. Summoning his Persona, he directed Izanagi to charge Megidolaon. It lowered it's hand, which glowed purple with the Almighty energies, and thrust the condensed ball of force into the Anger's chest.

The explosion surged outward from Izanagi's hand, piercing the Anger's back and causing its chest to shatter with the massive impact. Stumbling backward, the Anger's heat dispersed, its body writhing in agony as it could not draw any more rage into itself to repair its mangled body.

".....RAGE!!!!!"

The avatar roared one last time to the heavens... and exploded into an intense pillar of flame that rose higher and higher into the skies, forcing everyone around to cover their eyes. Smoke seemed to pour forth from the inferno as the humanoid silhouette disintegrated within, the dark clouds enveloping the blue sky and concealing the warmth of the sun. Soon the column began to shrink, becoming thinner in width, until the flames diminished into a flickering pile of smoldering ash - all that remained of their enemy.

Souji breathed a sigh of relief... until he felt the stabbing pain in his left thigh.

The wound slowly closed up, the bullet left behind popping out of the hole before it sealed itself shut. Souji heard a faint shout, and smiled at Izanagi's victory cry.

But his smile faltered as he saw Chie and Yosuke standing above him, looking dusty and disheveled.

"You... might look level-headed..." said Yosuke as he shook his head, offering his hand to his best friend, "but you're one of the craziest people I've ever had the luck of knowing..."

Chie offered her hand to Souji as well, and the two of them pulled him to his feet. "I gotta agree.. Geez, controlling your anger is one thing, but shooting yourself in the leg...?" She hugged Souji tightly even as she smacked him in the back of the head. "You're such an idiot sometimes, Souji-kun..."

"Senpai!"

"Sensei!"

"Souji-kun!"

The others had come up to them, looking relieved for the most part. But Kanji's face was pained and downcast; Rise's was dejected and miserable, trails from her tears still glistening on her dusty cheeks. Naoto's visor was pulled down in front of her eyes.

Yukiko embraced Souji tightly, and he felt her shiver in his arms. "Thank goodness.. I was so worried.."

"That was... really incredible, Sensei..." sniffled Teddie, "but please promise us you won't do something like that again. It was... un-bear-able to watch..."

"In spite of the pun, I feel strongly inclined to agree with Teddie," said Naoto softly. She approached Souji and allowed herself to lift her visor, revealing her grey eyes, her eyelashes clumped together from her tears, watery trails descending along her dust-coated cheeks just as Rise's did.

"You... that was..." Naoto couldn't help herself. Everything began to pour out of her all at once. "...That was reckless, foolish, inconsiderate, illogical, and completely STUPID of you! How you could have-, I mean, what if you... What if..." She had lost control of her emotions again, but she couldn't stop herself as everything she had held in, her rage, anger, pain, and anguish came out in a violent torrent. "What if Yosuke-san and Chie-san weren't able to use their Personas?! What if the control wasn't broken when you..." She snarled, covering her eyes with a shaking hand. "Why must you be so impulsive?! Dammit, I can't LOSE you, Souji-kun!!"

And she shook with suppressed sobs. She hated herself, hated the fact that she had lost control during the battle, hated the idea that she almost killed the man she honestly and truly loved more than anyone else in the world!

Naoto felt Souji's arms embrace her, and her attempts at controlling her emotions became meaningless. She reached up and hugged Souji tightly around the neck, and he swept her off her feet in the embrace. She didn't care about stupid things like logic and sense anymore... She was with the man she loved, and that's all that mattered in that moment... She unconsciously appreciated what she felt were some of the oddest things... the scent of Souji's cologne mixed with sweat from the heat.. the softness of his hair... the warmth of his embrace... the gentleness of his touch...

_Please_, she said to herself, calling to someone, anyone who would listen to her prayers.. but even as she spoke them, she knew she had to let go sometime. _Don't make me release him... Let me remain here with him like this forever..._

Souji reluctantly released the embrace, looking into Naoto's eyes and smiling gently. She smiled back, but her eyes appeared firm in quiet resolve as she made a silent promise to herself... one she had no intention of breaking.

"I seriously hate to do this to you two," said Yosuke quietly, "But... I think we're in even deeper trouble than we were before..."

It didn't take long for everyone to realize what Yosuke was talking about. A stunned silence fell over the group as they beheld the TV world as they had never seen it before... the entire landscape had become dust and earth, the lush plants and greenery entirely burned away. Charred skeletons of trees dotted the bare landscape, and the beautiful lakes and rivers had become fields and trails of mud. Worst of all, the skies had not returned to their vibrant shade of blue, entirely cloaked by the black smoke that had issued forth from the avatar of Anger.

"...Why does this always happen to us?" asked Chie sourly.

"It's the decay," whimpered Teddie. "That.. anger-thingie just made it worse.."

"...It's my fault..." said Kanji in a hoarse whisper. "If I could control myself, this shit never woulda happened..."

"You weren't the only one among us who lost control," replied Naoto, looking down. "We all became.. infected by rage..."

"We can't keep blaming ourselves, though," said Yukiko firmly, taking it upon herself to try bringing the morale back up. "We can stand around all day and toss blame back and forth, but it won't help us at all. Remember that we have a job to do!"

"You're.. you're right..." squeaked Rise, taking a deep breath. "We need to get to the Rift before anything else happens!"

They easily located the Rift in the distance, which seemed wider than before, much to everyone's regret. Yet the group pressed forward, the remnants of the Anger's heat quickly replaced by frigid cold without the presence of the sun in the sky. Everything was much gloomier now, more desperate...

Things are moving way too fast, thought Souji to himself as he huddled against Naoto, both of them clinging to each other for warmth. He could sense a change in her, as well, for she was standing beside him at all times now. He couldn't help but think to himself about how badly the battle with Anger had impacted her... had impacted everyone.

But his greatest worry at the moment was Kanji, who had taken a position in the middle of the marching order and seemed more distant than usual. Souji knew Kanji had been just as strongly affected by the battle as Naoto, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Kanji's issues went much deeper than the issue of his temper...

_...Kanji's next... There's no doubt in my mind..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"You're under arrest, Akio Okuguro. There's no escape, so come quietly."**_

_**"You're too late, Shirogane! The powers that have been set in motion this night cannot be stopped!"**_

_**"Cease this foolishness now, Okuguro. Put the dagger down and come with us."**_

_**"You don't believe me, do you? Well, then... maybe I should provide some proof?"**_

_**"No, don't!"**_

_**"...Stop! STOP!! STO--"**_

"Naoto?"

She blinked heavily, awakening from her reverie as she stared into Souji's concerned face.

"Oh.. sorry, Souji-kun..." Naoto sighed, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips. "This has.. been quite a stressful day...."

"...Why won't you talk to me?"

Her heart ached at the question. "...It is.. unimportant."

"You're important to me."

"....I know..." She leaned against him, resting her head on his chest as they continued walking. "...I'll tell you soon.. I just need to... sort out the information, that's all..."

"...Promise?"

Naoto smiled to herself. "I promise, Souji-kun."

She silently hoped she wouldn't have to keep that particular promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's Notes: I figured I'd try this out here for the sake of helping people understand my own concerns during the writing of this fic so that they can more effectively review my work. So here goes!

This chapter was quite troublesome, for many reasons.

1 Making Souji's decision believable. I chose to focus on the consequences of the decision's aftermath to show the mixed sensibility and stupidity he demonstrates here. But then again, if we care deeply about our friends, what sort of decisions would we make to protect them?

2 I'm concerned that the battle fluctuates too much to be effective, and also about the possibility that it's stretched out too much over the chapter. Let me know if it's too long, and where it should be cut off (if at all).

3 Exposition regarding the Naoto/Souji center of the story. I'm trying to provide enough tidbits without being TOO revealing - just enough to pique interest. Let me know if this is effective, and also let me know if any of Naoto's responses or dialogue put her too much into OOC territory.

4 The lead-in for Chapter Ten - is it REALISTIC? Does the transition work?

Other than those major concerns (which I hope I'll receive feedback for in reviews), I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter. Let me know if it's a thrill to read! Also, thank you very much to those who have reviewed consistently. Your efforts are highly appreciated, and I hope you'll continue your valued critiques to the final chapter!]


	10. Chapter 10: Kanji

The group trudged on toward the dark, gaping Rift through the desolate landscape, the chill wind seeming to howl through the barren, dusty plain. The black clouds above rumbled ominously as though attempting desperately to unleash a downpour upon the thirsty, broken ground.

Souji held tightly onto Naoto, covering her shivering body with his jacket as she leaned closer to him for warmth. Turning slightly, he looked around at the rest of the group to see how they were dealing with the sudden drop in temperature. Yosuke and Chie huddled together with Yukiko in the middle, all three protecting each other with their body heat. Rise snuggled close to Teddie, who seemed all too happy for the closeness. But Kanji seemed stubbornly oblivious to the efforts of everyone else to huddle together, the only one among them who stood alone against the icy gusts that plagued their progress.

"Come on over here, Kanji-kun..." said Rise, beckoning him over. "You shouldn't be out there alone like that..."

"I-I'm f-fine..." said Kanji, his teeth chattering slightly. "Ya don't-t haveta worr-ry about m-me... I'm a m-man. I c-can take it..."

"No you can't..." Rise pouted. "Look at you. You're turning blue!"

"I-I am not-t!" Kanji's voice rose slightly. "I said don't worry about it, Rise-chan!"

"Kanji-kun, if you'd just let me-"

"I said I'm FINE, dammit!!" Kanji roared, causing every head to turn. Naoto jumped slightly out of Souji's arms, having been engrossed in her own thoughts. Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko glared reproachfully at Kanji, and Teddie seemed at a loss at what else to do other than pat Rise gently on her back. But Kanji hadn't noticed, he was too busy focusing on Rise, who seemed almost ready to burst into tears.

"...I... I was just..." Rise stuttered horribly, trying not to break down into sobs again. Teddie looked up at her with an expression of pity.

Kanji's face became stony as he looked down at the dusty, barren earth. _That's just what makes me so pissed... whiny, weepy little girls who can't control themselves... Why can't they be tougher?_

Souji's intuition surged into overdrive. "Get ready," he said to Yosuke, who nodded firmly and began whispering to the girls.

"...Get ready?" repeated Naoto in a whisper. "You mean..."

Souji nodded. "I'll probably be somewhere else around here again in a few seconds."

Naoto nodded slowly, forcing a smile. "Will you tell me what's going on then?"

"I will," said Souji, "if you do the same for me."

Naoto hesitated, but before she could answer, she was swallowed by the bleak grayness. Souji winced at the anxiety on her face, but he forced himself to look away; there were more pressing matters to deal with.

Kanji, deeply embroiled in his thoughts, didn't notice the fading brown color at first, the grays replacing the shattered landscape as a red light flashed for that brief second. However, Kanji jumped at the clap of thunder that boomed within their ears, glancing around in a panic as everything movable had become frozen and still. Rise had stopped exactly where she stood, her eyes filled with tears as Teddie's paw floated in mid-pat.

"Wha-what the hell is this?!" Kanji tried to sound intimidating, yet his voice broke. He turned to Souji and the others that could still move, and blinked in amazement. "Is... is THIS what was happenin' when you guys-"

"....I can see...."

"W-Wha..? S-s-see..??" Kanji felt a penetrating chill that had nothing to do with the cold. The others looked behind him just in time to see the cloaked apparition materialize into being.

"...I can see your fear..."

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Yukiko, her voice filled with worry.

"...I think he kinda NEEDS this, though," said Yosuke sagely. "We all needed ours, right? A wake-up call."

"It doesn't make it any easier to WATCH, though..." remarked Chie with a slight shiver as the featureless black face transformed into a more rugged appearance, dark hair-like growths sprouting slowly from the smooth skull. A long scar sank into the specter's right temple as it's nose elongated, a black ornament forming where Kanji's actual piercing was located. Its mouth parted in a maniacal grin, displaying once again the sharp, pointed teeth common to the doppelganger.

Kanji, unlike the others, couldn't scream. His fear had become so paramount in his mind that he couldn't articulate a single sound within his throat.

"What'cha afraid of, big man?!" grinned the dark Kanji with derision, the deep voice echoing with the shrill whisper of the apparition. "I ain't gonna go effeminate on ya, if that's what you're thinkin'!"

"...What the hell..." Kanji croaked the words as his voice returned. His entire body shook uncontrollably, hands clenched into tight fists around his plate.

"What the hell's right, pal!" The doppelganger began to descend, the cloak wrapping around its form and morphing into a black replica of Kanji's own clothes. "Turned into a whimpering, cowering sack of shit, huh? Yeah, you're a REAL man now! Damned if you do, damned if you don't! Emotion makes you look weak and stupid, and being tough just pushes you into a corner! You're pathetic no matter what ya do!"

"S..Shut up.." Kanji's voice continued to falter. He wanted desperately to rush the bastard, to punch that face in, and yet... he couldn't move a muscle.

"Oooooh, I'm sooo scaaared!" mocked the other Kanji, laughing almost hysterically. "Tried to put on that tough-guy face with Mina too, huh? Tried to make sure you didn't seem weak or vulnerable? That you could stand up to anything? You remember what happened there, right?! RIGHT?!"

"No! Don't-!" All Kanji seemed to be able to do was cringe. It sickened him.

Souji began approaching the scene quietly, looking at his friends and raising a finger to his lips. They nodded apprehensively, though Souji caught their universal look of concern.

"You pushed her away! Left her out in the cold! By bein' a MAN!" The black Kanji continued to laugh, showing off its sharp, pointed teeth. "Like I said! Damned if you do, damned if you don't! You can't do NOTHIN' right! Just face it!" It leaned in, its red eyes penetrating into Kanji's soul. "You ain't changed at all, have ya?!"

"...I HAVE, dammit!" screamed Kanji in rage, punching the ground with his fist. "I DID!!"

Souji stood behind his friend now, but ignored the false Kanji. He placed his hand on the real Kanji's shoulder as he raised his sword, pointing it toward the wraith as he looked down at his friend, smiling gently. "I'm here, Kanji. You don't have to deal with this alone."

"Senpai..." Kanji turned to stare at Souji, his eyes teeming respect and admiration. "I... I don't deserve..."

"HAH! What a total loser!" sneered the dark Kanji, its eyes glowing with malice. "Can't defend yourself on your own, so you gotta let THIS pansy babysit ya! Not that he could beat ME, the stupid jackass!"

"...Oh, that's IT!" snarled Kanji, turning back to glare at the gaunt apparition. "No one, NO ONE disrespects Senpai and gets away with it on MY watch!"

"Ya think you can take me, tough guy?!" laughed the doppelganger as it hefted a cold-iron plate carved with intricate red runes. "I'd LOVE to see you try!"

"You asked for it, shithead!" Kanji's grip tightened around his own plate, and he stood up and charged forward with a roar as he raised the heavy metal above his head. The mimic swung its own thick slab at an opposite angle just as Kanji brought his own down upon it, and the two weapons emitted a loud gong that vibrated throughout the battlefield.

"Let's go!" yelled Chie, but a hand caught her by the shoulder, making her turn around. "H-huh? Souji-kun?"

"Wait until he asks for help." Souji's gaze was solid and stern as he looked toward the two Kanji's battling it out.

"What? But..." Yukiko appeared torn. "He needs us."

"He wouldn't forgive us if we interfered now," agreed Yosuke, although he appeared worried. "He'll let us know when he _does_ need our help... though we do know how stubborn he can be."

"We have to trust him to know his limits," said Souji firmly. "He knows we're here if he needs us."

Another gong rang out as the two plates collided once again. Kanji's plate was jarred into the ground, forcing him to duck as the ghoulish specter swung its own weapon at his head.

"I think I'm gonna need some backup, guys!" hollered Kanji as he pulled his weapon from the dusty earth. "This thing's more of a pain in the ass than I-- GAH!!" Kanji stumbled backward as the doppelganger kicked some loose dirt into his face. "T-the hell?!"

"Now!" Souji and Yosuke yelled together as they charged forward. Chie and Yukiko summoned their Personas together and sent a tempest of fire and ice at the dark Kanji, forcing it to lose ground as Yosuke slashed at it furiously with his knives. Souji stood in front of Kanji in a defensive stance.

"You alright?" asked Souji calmly, looking concerned as Kanji blinked the dust from his eyes.

"Yeah, I got it." Kanji rose to his feet and hefted his plate up again. "Thanks, Senpai."

"URGH!" Yosuke dodged a particularly violent strike from the specter, but its plate slammed into the ground with a tremendous force that sent him flying. He hit the ground hard and rolled several feet, wincing as he regained his senses.

"Yosuke!" Chie started forward, but Yukiko summoned Amaterasu and quickly healed their fallen companion.

"Thanks, Yukiko-san," said Yosuke, looking frustrated as he stood up again.

"C'mon, you wimps! You guys hit as hard as that bleach-haired baby over there!" hollered the doppelganger, rushing forward and aiming a blow at Souji, who raised his sword to block the strike. The blade was jarred from his hand, and he ducked a return blow from the dark Kanji as he attempted to retrieve his Blade.

"You know," smirked Yosuke, "I think what he REALLY meant was, "Man, I REALLY wish you would beat my ass, Kanji!"!"

"Wish granted!" snarled Kanji as he charged forward yet again and swung the plate with as much force as he could muster. The attack took his clone off guard, too focused on Souji to react. Kanji's plate slammed hard into his opponent's skull, forcing the doppelganger into a long, barreling spiral that sent it into the dusty ground with a loud crash. The fallen specter attempted to claw it's way back up, but all it could do was quake in shock as the mortal blow overtook it.

"....feeeeearrr..." The dark Kanji whispered in the grating hiss, all traces of Kanji's voice lost. It stopped moving abruptly as its body crumbled and evaporated like the other clones, disappearing as rapidly as it had emerged and leaving the gray, lifeless battlefield in silence once more.

"Damn... I think I would have been better off _not_ knowing." Kanji dropped the heavy plate to the barren ground, a small cloud of dust emerging from beneath.

"You okay?" asked Souji as he finally retrieved his sword.

"Yeah... I dunno what would have happened if you guys weren't around. You saved my ass again... Thanks, Senpai." The two clasped their hands and pulled each other into an embrace, patting each other on the back.

"You don't have to give me one of those," said Yosuke warily as he brushed the dirt from his pants. "Really, don't worry about-"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Yosuke!" Chie rolled her eyes as she approached and embraced Yosuke from behind. "And would you be more careful? Geez, you had me worried there for a second..."

"Are you okay, Kanji-kun?" Yukiko placed a soft hand on Kanji's shoulder, looking concernedly up at him.

"I... I don't really know." Kanji looked worriedly at Souji. "Do we have time to sort things out, maybe? I know we gotta keep going, but..."

"While things are like this, there should be time enough." Souji gave his good friend a confident smile.

"Just start from the beginning, Kanji-kun." Yukiko smiled, as well, and Kanji seemed to take comfort in the support that was shown.

"Alright... Well, after you left, Senpai, I started teaching those classes and met Mina, like I said before. My dolls got nationwide recognition thanks to Ma's advertising, and I actually... started doing a whole lot better in school, and even graduated! Ma was real proud of me... I couldn't remember her being so happy. I felt like I was doing something right for a change..."

Kanji appeared puzzled. "I just... dunno what happened..."

"Perhaps I might be of assistance?"

"Hotei-kun!" Yukiko smiled brightly as the elderly gentleman approached. "Welcome back!"

Hotei chuckled as he returned the smile, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Thank you very much, Amagi-san. You're far too kind."

"Wait..." Kanji stared at Hotei with a dazed look. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Hotei pondered the question for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I have indeed traveled to Inaba on numerous occasions. However, that is of no consequence at the moment."

"He's right," said Yosuke, unable to keep from smiling as he felt Chie's arms around him. "This is about you, Kanji."

"Indeed." Hotei's smile broadened. "Please continue, Tatsumi-san."

"O-okay..." Kanji was nonplussed by all of the eyes focused on him, but he attempted to recall past events within his mind. "Well, about a year after graduation, everyone just... stopped talking to each other. I thought it was just a phase or something, myself, so I decided to just tough it out like I always did, you know? Just... ride out the storm... But Mina didn't like that. I didn't want her to worry about me, so I just took the punches as they came. She said she needed someone who would be able to talk to her about their problems, to share the burden... So she left."

"Oh, Kanji-kun..." Yukiko shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"I... toughed that out, too, though." Kanji shook his head, running a nervous hand through his bleached hair. "I thought it was what everyone expected of me, you know?"

"Tatsumi-san," said Hotei in inspiration, "that is an interesting trinket you wear around your neck.. Might I see it for a moment?"

"Huh?" Kanji glanced down at the chain, and took it off hesitantly. "Sure.. I guess you can, though I dunno how it fits in with everything. It's just a... hollow bullet, that's all."

Hotei turned the trinket in his hands, his eyes sparkling from behind his glasses as he spoke. "This is very interesting... Perhaps your attempts at endurance have made you like this bullet: empty, hollow, a mere ornament. A tough, steely skin, yet lacking in substance."

Chie blinked. "Wow, so Kanji's toughness was his wall?"

Everyone turned to Chie in astonishment except Hotei, who grinned more broadly. "I'm impressed, Sato-san. You're beginning to see one of the many connections."

"So, wait." Yosuke's face contorted painfully as he struggled to get his thoughts in order. "_Each_ of us put up a wall? And that wall was... forced on us two years ago? But what _happened_ back then that made us do such a thing?"

"I don't know..." said Yukiko thoughtfully, "but some of us had more pain to face than others..." She put an arm around Kanji's shoulders and smiled sympathetically.

Kanji appeared thoughtful. "I... thought toughing stuff out was what it meant to be a real man." He looked up at Hotei, curiosity flooding his face. "You've been around. What _does_ it mean to be a man?"

Hotei smiled wider, his hand rising to stroke his beard as he spoke. "That remains a topic of serious debate, my boy. However, in my experience, I've found that being a true 'man' simply involves having the courage to do what must be done for the sake of love, compassion, and protection of others. Communication, honesty, and integrity are essential to this principle, which are far more potent than silence. In other words, it's the pursuit of being a true _hu_man, and not merely based on gender alone."

"So.. did I change back to the way I was? Did I really fail?" Kanji winced in pain at the thought.

"You _didn't_ fail, Kanji-kun." Yukiko turned Kanji's face toward hers and gave him a stern, yet compassionate, look. "You proved only moments ago that you _are_ a true man... You protected us and communicated effectively when you needed help. You've become a much better man than you were before... I truly believe that."

"Yukiko-senpai..." Kanji blushed slightly at the praise. "So.. I know what I have to do now... I just need to stand tall and keep going."

"Indeed, Tatsumi-kun." Hotei grinned wider as he removed his glasses, cleaning them with a white handkerchief. "It is important that you commit to what you truly wish to be, and hold your head high without regret."

"Right. I guess I just need to turn my head around, huh? Being tough is one thing, but using it to block out pain and avoid actually dealing with it is something else. And I promise I won't fall back into that trap, either! Not when I have friends like you guys keeping me in line!"

Kanji stumbled back as a glowing blue card materialized in front of him. He reached out and grasped it in his strong hand, shattering it easily, trails of flame rising into the air to form the massive shape of a Persona.

"Rokuten Maoh!" Kanji beamed, unable to conceal his excitement.

"The chains have been severed," said the Persona in a deep whisper. "Your heart has once more been opened to the truth."

"Huh? Wait a sec." Kanji appeared taken aback at the Persona's words, turning around to face the group as it faded in a cloud of blue flame. "I thought we already _found_ the truth."

"Perceptions have been forcibly altered," said Hotei, his smile fading into a more serious expression, "and so the truth is once again obscured from your sight."

"But... you said we placed the chains around our Personas ourselves." Chie shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe someone or something gave us the chains to begin with?" suggested Yukiko. "We hid the truth from our own eyes, even though we knew it was there."

"Indeed." Hotei grinned again, thoroughly impressed. "The truth is _always_ there. It is unchangeable, immutable, though human beings differ regarding how the truth is seen and reached. And while it was obscured in fog five years ago, truth is now threatened to be engulfed by infinite darkness."

"Darkness?" Yosuke rubbed the back of his head in annoyance. "Geez, what did we get into this time?"

"We can't worry about that now, Yosuke-senpai." Kanji looked down at the pendant in his hand, his eyes dulling slightly as he reminisced. "I guess I should let this go, huh?"

"If you believe that what it means holds you back, then perhaps you should." Hotei's eyes twinkled, and Souji seemed to catch a hint of silver in the blue irises.

"It's kinda funny," said Kanji to himself as he turned the bullet around in his fingers. "I got this when pop died, thinking it might help me look tougher. Ever since then, I've always worn it... But I think it's time to face my problems head on now."

And without a word, Kanji tossed the pendant behind him, the chain jingling in the silent air.

The grayness disappeared, replaced by the pale brown of the dusty earth and the dark, shadowed clouds above. Kanji turned to a startled Rise, who had peered around when time began again.

"I'm, uh... sorry for yelling at you, Rise." said Kanji awkwardly, a slight hint of pink flooding his cheeks. "You didn't deserve that..."

Rise blinked a few times in astonishment, but suddenly waved her hands and gave her most winning smile. "Aw, hey! Don't worry about it, Kanji-kun! We're all a little stressed right now, so I won't hold it against you! Just don't expect any autographs for a while, kay?"

Souji gazed at Rise nervously. He knew that high-pitched tone of voice, as well as the dull look in her eyes. _She's faking it... she's still hurting, but she doesn't want us to worry.._

"We should stop and rest," said Souji as he looked everyone over. "We need to keep our strength up if we plan to make it to the Rift without any worse problems."

"But where could we go?" asked Chie worriedly. "And this wind is murderous! If we rest out in the open, we'll freeze to death!"

"We could go to my hideout." Teddie waved his blue-furred paw, his large eyes sparkling with pleasure at finally being able to do something constructive. "Yep! I have a cave not too far from here! It could shelter us from the wind, and we could even build a fire to keep us warm!"

"We'll have to gather firewood on the way," said Naoto. "I have a lighter, but I doubt it will be enough to ignite the tinder. Perhaps Yukiko-san's Persona would be more suited to that particular task."

"Alright! Lets get to it, then!" Yosuke picked up some nearby sticks and gave Teddie a nod. "Lead the way, Ted."

Teddie took point this time, his squeaky footsteps clashing horribly with the morbid landscape around them. Everyone took time to gather dried pieces of wood, but Kanji carried the largest amount on his large plate.

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko ran up to him as she carried her own branches. "I, uh.. just wanted to tell you something..."

"What is it, Yukiko-senpai?" Kanji blinked, not really prepared for her approach.

"Well..." Yukiko blushed slightly. "First of all, you don't need to call me 'senpai' anymore, Kanji-kun. Just Yukiko is fine. And... second..." Her blush deepened as she looked away. "You... were really brave back there... I was honest when I said I believe you've become a better man."

"I, uh..." Kanji looked the other way, his own cheeks regaining a pinkish hue. "...Thanks, Yukiko-sen-- Uh... Yukiko."

"You're... very welcome, Kanji-kun..." Yukiko laughed nervously, and the two of them didn't talk throughout the rest of their walk, although they seemed very happy with each other's company.

Chie and Yosuke smiled as they watched Yukiko and Kanji from the back of the line. They clasped each other's hand tightly as they carried their firewood under their other arms.

Naoto stood apart from Souji and carried her own wood in silence, grateful that she hadn't agreed to anything and prevented the resurfacing of the issue. _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up... They'll find out soon enough. However... I can't talk about it to anyone... Not even Souji-kun..._

Souji noticed Naoto's separation... and his fear increased dramatically. _She's getting worse... How deeply is she connected to this whole thing, Hotei...? And how can we even __**save**__ her? ...What do we have to do...?_

The only choice loomed right in front of them, a black, ugly scar on the once-beautiful landscape of the TV world.

The Rift held all the answers. For good or for ill.


	11. Chapter 11: Rise and Teddie

"Whew! Finally!" Yosuke dropped his bundle of firewood to the cave floor, coughing as dust was kicked up from the impact. "Agh, sorry..."

Souji peered around at the bare walls and domed ceiling of the very spacious cavern as Chie berated Yosuke for his poor judgment. It was a very deep cave that showed signs of continuous formation, although the withering of the land had affected even this veiled haven. No water could be heard from within, and the only sound came from outside as the wind howled past the cave's narrow entrance.

"Well, at least it's roomy," said Chie with a smile as she laid her firewood on top of Yosuke's pile. "And sheltered, too."

"That's what I said when I first found it!" smiled Teddie. "But it was a lot prettier then... At least my newest projects should still be okay..."

"Oh! Are you still making glasses, Teddie?" Yukiko said in curiosity.

"Nope! I moved on to something else! Maybe I'll show you later once we fix everything." The bear jumped up and clapped his paws together. "Hey, I have some extra food further in! They're just some more animal cracker boxes, but at least it's something! I'll go get them!"

"Thanks, Teddie," said Rise with a smile. Souji noticed how fake that one was, too.

"Okay, that should be all of the firewood." Kanji brushed his hands off and nodded to Yukiko, who summoned Amaterasu to light the fire. The blaze crackled to life and warmth flooded the cave, and the group gave a collective sigh of relief as they were granted a respite from the biting cold.

Souji looked at everyone as they huddled in a circle around the fire. His eyes fell upon Naoto sitting at his left and staring absentmindedly into the crackling flames, her own silver-blue orbs reflecting the dancing oranges and yellows. He moved closer to her and leaned forward to look into her pale face. "What's wrong, Naoto?"

"Huh?" Naoto blinked as she stared dully at Souji as though noticing his presence for the first time. "Oh... I'm fine. The stress is affecting me, that's all."

"Aw, come on, Naoto-kun!" Rise grinned as she nudged Naoto on her opposite side. "You just gotta think positive!"

"...Like you?" Naoto's eyes became colder as she glared at Rise. _I don't need her mollycoddling. I've got too much to think about right now._

"Uh..." Rise's false composure crumbled, her eyes filled with hurt. "...Y-yeah... like me..."

"That's enough." Souji spoke firmly, surprising both Rise and Naoto from their tense conversation. "I don't want us to fight. We have other things to take care of right-"

"...You're taking her side again?" Rise's face turned red, her eyes narrowing in anger as her voice became as icy as Naoto's.

Souji blinked, stunned. "I didn't say that I-"

"Don't give me that! It's always the same with you!" Rise stood up, glaring down at Souji with rage.

"What?" Chie looked between Souji and Rise in perplexed confusion. "Souji-kun doesn't-"

"Oh, get real, Chie! Souji-kun _always_ takes Naoto-kun's side! I mean, why _wouldn't_ he?!"

Naoto blushed slightly, looking stricken and guilty. "No, he doesn't always-"

No one except Souji noticed the flash of red and the thunderous boom that echoed as clearly within the cave as it had when they were outside. Not even Rise, whose temper towered too much to even care about the change in color or the flames frozen in time.

"Yes, he _does_ always take her side! It's not _fair_! Why does _she_ get Souji-kun?! Why do _I_ have to be the one who's alone and miserable?!"

Yukiko winced helplessly. "Rise-chan--"

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!!" Rise shrieked, stomping her foot on the ground three times for emphasis. "What do _you_ guys know about me?! You never even called! Not once! None of you! _Ever_!!"

"Look," said Kanji, trying to stay calm in spite of his discomfort, "we know you've been hurtin', and we know how you feel, but-"

"_'Know how I feel_?! You don't know anything at all!" Rise's eyes were wide, almost hysterical.

Yosuke stood up and approached, reaching his hand out toward Rise to try and calm her down. "Then.. why don't you just sit down and _tell_ us about-"

Rise slapped the hand aside. "No! Just leave me alone! And _you_!" She rounded on Souji, who blinked in astonishment at the suddenness of being addressed. "Don't worry about me! Just... go back to _Naoto-kun_ and get all coz--"

"...I can see..."

"Oh, crap on a stick." Yosuke moved back, as did everyone else, their eyes widening as the shadowed wraith materialized behind Rise.

"See?! S-see what?!" An unexplainable chill pierced Rise's burning rage, turning this way and that to locate the source of the rasping whisper.

"...I can see your--"

"Hey, guys!" Teddie bounded up behind the group, holding multiple boxes of animal crackers in his arms. "I found the food! Time to dig i--... Huh? What--"

"...fear..."

The wraith suddenly split in half, but it possessed two heads instead of one. A loud rip sounded throughout the cave, and the cloaked horror had become two, one of them diving into the cave floor as the other remained near Rise, who had turned at the sound of the tearing cloth.

Her eyes widened once again, but the hysteria had become pure terror as the apparition grew pigtails that seemed to hover in the air. The face became, as usual, gaunt and withered, empty sockets obtaining the blood-red pinpricks for eyes.

Unable to stop herself, Rise let out a high-pitched scream and fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands.

"Boohoo! Poor little you, huh?!" The dark Rise cackled, its sharp teeth bared in a vicious grin. "Service with a _big_ smile, even though you haven't seen everybody in two years! Still hiding behind Risette, I see!"

"Huh?!" Rise was taken aback by the doppelganger's words. "I... I'm not--"

"You _are_, stupid!" It bent forward, the narrow red pinpricks piercing Rise's vision. "You're so good at that, you know. Putting on an act, playing a role, being someone you're not! Welcome to the big time, baby! You're in deep shit, and it's as hot as you are! ...But it still can't attract the _fly_ you want."

"Wh- no! That's-"

"'Oooh, I _love_ you, Souji-kun! I _adore_ you, Souji-kun!' Blah, blah, blah! It was all in one ear and out the other, and he chose the _plain_ girl, the _normal_ girl! But you still wore the big smile, didn't you? The 'mask of Risette', your safety net!"

"No, no, _NO_!!" Rise quaked on the ground, her eyes filled with tears that she could no longer hold back.

The doppelganger strode around Rise in a circle, prancing like a kid in a candy store. "Just accept it, _Risette_! You haven't changed!"

"I... I have! No, I _did_ change! _I really did!!_"

"H-hey!" squeaked Teddie from behind the group, his entire suit shivering. "L-leave Rise-chan alone, you big bul--"

"Why bother saying anything?" spoke a deep voice behind Teddie, a rasping undertone hidden within. "You're the same as she is, after all."

"Wha? S-same?!" Teddie turned around and fell backward as a second pair of fiery red irises stared unblinkingly at him from the shadows of the cave. Their owner walked forward into the light, revealing a ragged and broken version of the bear suit, yet deformed into a ferocious, feral state with wild hair and sharp teeth gnashing in its maw.

"Of course," said the dark Teddie, and Souji couldn't help but feel reminded of Teddie's 'shadow' self from five years ago. "Your entire body conceals your pain. It is your armor for blocking out that which hurts you to know, to feel, to understand."

"N-no... T-that isn't... I..." Teddie whined as he stumbled over his words, unable to think clearly.

"You smile, you joke, you laugh. But you know that it must all end sometime. And then it's back to the playpen for you. No longer wanted, no longer needed, no longer accepted. An outcast among those whom you once believed truly cared about you, your feelings, your welfare. No matter what happens, you'll always be nothing more than a Shadow, doomed to be different."

"No!" Teddie whimpered as he raised his laden arms to his large head, inadvertently dropping all of the boxes. "They _do_ accept- They, I--"

"You have not changed," the wraith Teddie persisted coldly. "You're still just a weak, defenseless, pitiful little cub."

"Weak!" echoed the dark Rise with a shrill laugh. "Weak and stupid! Nothing but a weak, _stupid _little kid!"

"Enough."

Souji spoke loudly and firmly, causing both of the evil clones to turn to face him. Yosuke and Chie moved to defend Teddie, and Yukiko and Kanji followed Souji as he strode between the two Rises.

"No one's allowed to tease Teddie but me!" said Yosuke angrily. "And not the hurt-feelings kind of teasing, either!"

Teddie's overlarge lenses glistened vibrantly. "S-senseiii... Yyyyooosukeee!!"

"You're not alone either, Rise-chan!" said Yukiko, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "We all wore masks, too."

"Ev... everyone..!" Rise choked on her sobs, unable to speak further.

"Oh, please!" cackled the wraith Rise snidely. "You think you guys can really save them from themselves?!"

"Your efforts are foolish and useless." The darker Teddie shook it's mangy head. "There is nothing you can do to stop the events that have been set in motion."

"...But Sensei will keep fighting anyway." Teddie said quietly as he got to his feet, staring unblinkingly at his freakish double. "Sensei has hope... So...so don't you even _try_ to put him down!"

"He will be destroyed. There is no place for him in--"

"No place? No _place_?!" Teddie shook with fury, gripping his claw in his paw. "Oh, that does it! It's _bear time now_!"

"...And what do you hope to accomplish on your own? As I said... your efforts are useless." The black-colored, feral Teddie melted into the ground, appearing to fade into the shadows of the cave.

"Oh yeah?! He's _not_ alone!!!" Chie snarled, her fists clenched in anger as she started forward. However, she gasped as her path was blocked by Rise's cackling clone.

"You should be worrying more about yourself, creampuff!" The withered Rise sneered as it produced two wicked and jagged Chakrams, holding one in each hand. It sprinted forward at Chie as the cave floor rose and rippled beneath them, a much larger version of the Teddie doppelganger rising from the dusty earth... and yet it _was_ the dusty earth, its hollow eye sockets shining with the pinpricks of blood-red light like dying stars. It's size paled in comparison even to that of Teddie's Shadow from so long ago, the top of its head barely brushing against the ceiling.

Yosuke glared at the massive enemy as he summoned Susano-O into being, sending a Garudyne attack at it with the rotary blades. He gawked as the cutting winds were deflected easily by the earthen bear, causing him to retreat backward in panic.

Chie raged as she tried her hardest to kick at Rise's dark clone, but none of her strikes seemed fast enough to connect. "C-creampuff?! CREAMPUFF?! Urgh, stop moving, dammit!"

"It's not _my_ fault you're so slow!" the doppelganger taunted, pushing Chie backward as it caught her heel with the inner edge of one of its chakrams. "...Slow in the _head_!"

Chie stumbled backwards, but was quickly replaced by Yukiko before the apparition could capitalize. Yet in spite of her own efforts, the dark-haired beauty couldn't land a strike from her fan. When she attempted to use Agidyne, her opponent leaped into the air to avoid it, kicking off from the ceiling and slicing at Yukiko with both weapons. Yukiko only barely managed to dive to the side before she was hit, tumbling across the dusty floor.

"Th-the hell?!" Kanji snarled as one of his own blows hit the massive Teddie, and yet didn't seem to connect, the blow stopping mere inches from the earthen surface. "It's like this bastard's shielded or something!" He dove aside to avoid a particularly heavy swipe of a clay claw, cursing under his breath.

"Comin' through!" yelled Teddie as he charged at his much larger double, his claw thrusting forward and striking at the invisible shield, generating a sound similar to rending metal.

"Just roll over and die already!" The dark Rise knocked Yukiko back as it tumbled swiftly aside to dodge a strike from Suzuka Gongen's laser blades. "We keep telling you guys it's useless!"

Rise shivered where she sat, watching the battle with a pained expression. "Why.. I... I feel so useless! I wanna help! I wanna fight too! But... I can't! What can I do?!" She looked around frantically, trying to see if there was some way, _any_ way she could help her friends. As she turned, her eyes caught a glimmer of shining steel near her right leg, and she gave an audible gasp as she realized what it was.

"You're sooo boring, Souji-kun!" The dark Rise sneered as one of its blows was deftly blocked by the silverette. He had taken over for Yukiko and managed to hold his own, but he was stuck in total defense, for to summon Izanagi to his aid would render him vulnerable.

"Yeah," nodded the doppelganger to itself. "I think I'll just save us all some heartache and kill you now!" It lunged forward, its fearsome weapons moving to strike, but it stumbled backward as someone moved in front of Souji, blocking the slash with a pair of shining, silver chakrams. "H-huh?! Wait, you're not supposed to-"

"You just crossed the line, you bitch!!" Rise yelled at her twin in outrage, her weapons held tight in her hands as she unleashed a flurry of slashes. Caught completely off-guard, the wraith stumbled backward to avoid the lightning-quick slashes of her new adversary.

"Wow, I think that Rise-thing is what's keeping the shield up!" Teddie said as he, Yosuke, and Kanji dodged a particularly vicious swipe of the earthen doppelganger's massive claw, causing the ground to shake violently beneath everyone's feet. "Keep it up, Rise-chan!"

"Why do you continue to struggle?" The clay Teddie boomed, glaring pitilessly at the group. "Origin swiftly approaches. No matter how much you fight against it, you cannot alter destiny."

"Well, we're just stubborn people, I guess," remarked Yukiko with a smile. "And besides, we have this bad habit of choosing our _own_ destinies."

"Like right now! Mrrawr!!" Teddie reared back again and slammed his claw into the shield. This time, it shattered with a deafening crash, and the bear's heavy weapon collided hard with the dusty clay nose of the feral clone. It leaned forward with a loud roar, stunned by the unexpected breach in its defenses.

"What do guys think about giving the Teddie wannabe an old-school beatdown?!" grinned Yosuke, catching everyone's attention.

Souji nodded firmly as he raised his sword into an attack stance. "Let's do it."

"All right!" bellowed Kanji, lifting the plate above his arms. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Here we go!" cried Chie as she and Yukiko charged at the dazed clay bear, and the combined assault kicked up a dense cloud of clay dust. The massive Teddie clone's roar of fury caught the dark Rise's attention, forcing it to turn to its partner with a horror-struck gaze.

"No! You stupid- YAAH!!" It squealed as Rise grabbed its hair from behind and pulled, causing it to stumble backward and flail its arms out to keep its balance. But before it could correct itself, Rise's fist slammed hard into the doppelganger's hollow left cheek. Caught off-guard by the sudden punch, the wraith could do nothing as the idol spun around on the spot, keeping hold of her copy's black pigtails as she built momentum like a discus thrower.

Rise yelled loudly with the exertion of the spin as she let the other Rise go, hurling it directly at the head of the huge clay Teddie just as it regained its senses. A shrill scream and a roar of indignation sounded in unison as the two apparitions collided with a loud crash, kicking up another cloud of dust as the rest of the party moved away from what was now a messy amalgam of black sludge and cracked, dry clay. The two separate voices had vanished entirely, replaced with the ferocious, rasping whisper that, in spite of the weakened state of their fallen opponents, seemed much stronger than before.

"....fff...f....feeeearr...."

The earth and sludge collapsed in upon itself. The dust mixed with billowing clouds of shadowy fog, forcing the party to cover their eyes to keep from becoming blinded. But the debris settled quickly, and within moments a light mist was all that remained of their foes. All was quiet and still.

A loud clatter broke the silence, and Rise felt herself fall forward as tiredness overtook her. She expected to feel herself hit the cold clay, but a pair of warm arms caught her instead, keeping her upright as much as possible.

"..." The idol shivered, and clung to Souji as he lowered her gently to the ground. "..I'm... so sorry, Souji-kun..."

"Don't be silly, Rise," said Souji with a gentle smile. Rise returned it with a sniffle, but her eyes shimmered with joy.

"You... you're always so cool, Souji-kun." Rise shook her head as she giggled softly. "That's... one of the reasons I admire you so much..."

"You okay, kid?" Kanji knelt down at Rise's other side.

"I am now... Thanks, Kanji-kun." The idol smiled as she gave her other friend a gentle hug. Kanji returned it awkwardly, a pink flush creeping into his cheeks.

"Good job, Ted." Yosuke grinned broadly as he patted Teddie on his blue head. "You made us proud."

The bear sniffled much more loudly than Rise did. "Th-thanks, Yosuke... Can... can I call you "big bro?""

"Wha?" Yosuke was taken aback by the unexpected request. "I, uh... Aw, heck. Why not? You're practically a brother to me anyway!"

"Aww, that's sweet!" Chie grinned as she looked between the pair, causing Yosuke to blush slightly.

"What about "Big Bear-osuke"?" asked Teddie innocently.

"Err.. don't push your luck, "little bro"." Yosuke shook his head, but smiled all the same. Chie and Yukiko both snorted as they struggled to hold in their laughter.

"Um..." Everyone turned as Rise's voice rose over everyone else's. "Is.. is it okay if.. I talk to you guys? I think I need to figure some things out, and.. I can't do it on my own."

"Of course." Yukiko smiled as she walked over to them, giving Rise a gentle hug. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"We... yeah, we are." Rise's smile broadened, her eyes shimmering with tears as everyone gathered around her. "Teddie, you should talk too. You.. we have the same problem, so maybe..."

"O-okay, Rise-chan." The fuzzy bear sat down with the rest of the group. "It's so weird when I think about it. I was really, really happy at first. I mean, nothing really seemed wrong! I was protecting my home, I found a new hobby, and my job was important! I was helping everyone. And then..."

"It was the same for me," sighed Rise. "I don't get it. I really don't. When I went back to being an idol, it was hard work, like I expected. But it was more fulfilling than before, because of what I learned five years ago. I studied in my spare time, I travelled back to Inaba for vacation, and I eventually got my first movie contract! And then I _graduated_! It was awesome, and I was so happy!"

"Until two years ago." Souji's eyes looked between the group, and everyone nodded.

"It can't be coincidence," said Yukiko thoughtfully. "Something serious must have happened to make us so... depressed, so withdrawn."

"But why?" Rise shook her head as she reached up to rub at her temple. "What happened to me? What happened to Teddie? Why did this happen to us?"

"That," said a familiar voice, "is the _real_ question, isn't it?"

Everyone turned and smiled broadly as Hotei approached, but no one expected Rise to leap to her feet and gasp aloud.

"H-hotei-kun?! Wha-what are you _doing_ here?!"

"Huh?!" Yosuke looked bewildered. "You _know_ him?"

"I do! ...At least, I _think_ I do." Rise stared at Hotei worriedly. "Shouldn't I?"

"Indeed you should," smiled Hotei, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "But your minds remain clouded. Your thoughts will clear when the time is right, but I'm here to provide you with further assistance, Kujikawa-san."

"Further?" Rise blinked, her eyes involuntarily darting toward the silver chakrams at her side. "...Wait! Did _you_ give me those?"

"I did," chuckled Hotei, "when you asked for help."

"...Thanks, Hotei-kun!" Rise gave the elderly gentleman a hug. "They really did help a lot."

"And for that, I am glad," replied Hotei. "But there is still much to do before you and Teddie can move forward."

"Y-you know me too?!" Teddie gazed at Hotei in awe.

"That is correct. However, how well do you know _yourselves_?"

Rise blinked at the question, and looked down at the cave floor as she considered her answer. "...I don't think I know myself well at all."

"And I've been trying to figure _my_self out since the beginning," interjected Teddie. "But... that other Teddie talked about my suit being my 'armor' or something. What does that mean?"

Hotei hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his beard. "You are a very young soul, my friend. Have you ever had the impulse to hide when you see danger approaching?"

Teddie nodded. "All the time. I-- Yosuke, why are you laughing?!"

"S-sorry, Ted." Yosuke stifled his glee into a chuckle. "Couldn't help myself."

"Well," said Hotei, his eyes twinkling, "sometimes people hide behind masks to numb pain they might be experiencing. It is quite human to do so, but sadly, it does not allow someone to fix the problems they face."

"Well, I didn't have any real problems other than the fact that I was really lonely." Teddie sighed deeply as his thoughts drifted into his memories. "Even though I was doing important things, I was still really sad because I didn't see my friends anymore. I thought that I was a Teddie that was only needed here... only as a Shadow, and not as a friend."

"You silly bear!" Yukiko embraced Teddie, who let out a soft murr of approval. "You _are_ our friend. Haven't we told you that before?"

"Well, yeah. But..." Teddie sighed again. "I keep going back to thinking I'm just a Shadow, even though I know I have you guys as frie--" The bear stopped, looking down at his suit in shock. "...a Shadow. My suit... Maybe if I..."

Hotei's eyes twinkled as he grinned at Teddie, and then he turned to Rise. "And what of you, Kujikawa-san?"

"I... felt the same way." The idol shivered again, sadness flooding her eyes. "I didn't think you guys needed me anymore. I couldn't help at all, I always seemed to get in the way and act like a kid... I mean, come on! I made a super-spicy _cake_, for crying out loud! But I didn't want you to worry about me, either, so..."

Hotei coughed. "Forgive my bluntness, Kuji--"

"Hotei-kun," interrupted Rise with a soft giggle, "I may not remember you, but I _do_ know I told you to call me Rise-chan."

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, Rise-chan." Hotei grinned broadly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Have you always worn your hair like that?"

"Huh?" Rise reached up her hand and felt at her left pigtail. "I... No, not until I began working as an idol. My old manager thought it would appeal more to fans."

"Much like your smile, as well, I suspect." Hotei smiled kindly at Rise as she appeared confused. "Not everyone has a physical mask behind which they hide, like young Teddie here. It can be much more abstract, such as work, or a hobby, or even an expression."

"An... expression?" Rise blinked as comprehension dawned upon her. "Like.. a smile?"

"Precisely."

"Hiding behind a smile..." Rise bowed her head in shame. "I didn't change. I never got rid of that fake smile like I said I would."

"You did change, Rise." Souji smiled as Rise jerked her head up to stare at him. "You made the choice to step forward and make a difference, just like before. And remember, you haven't been yourself, either."

"Souji-kun..." Rise looked down again, unable to look Souji in the eye. "I.. never stopped loving you, and I'm still very jealous of Naoto-kun. But that's a part of my fake smile right now... I need to let you go and walk my own path." Her gaze lifted, and she smiled genuinely. "Just don't think I'm letting you go as a friend, too! You've always been there for me, so I need to make sure I'm around to return the favor to you!"

"Teddie's here for you too, Sensei!"

Everyone blinked as the blond-haired, sparkling Teddie emerged from the bear costume dressed in his expensive Junes-brand clothing. "I'm not gonna feel bad for myself anymore, because then I won't be any help to Sensei and my friends!" He picked up his claw and brandished it high in the air. "No more hiding in the suit for me! As of this moment, I'm going to be a brave Teddie!"

"I'll be brave too!" grinned Rise. "For Souji-kun, for my friends... and for myself, too!"

Both Teddie and Rise gasped in amazement as two cards emerged into existence, one in front of each person. They were both transfixed by the soft, bluish glow as they reached out to touch them, and both cards shattered in a rush of blue flame. The fire rose into the air and formed into two Personas.

"Ka... Kanzeon..." Rise whispered in disbelief.

"Kamui!" Teddie squealed with glee. "My Bear-sona!"

"The chains have been severed," said the Personas softly in unison. "Your hearts have once more been opened to the truth."

The pair of Personas faded into the bluish flame, leaving the group in awed silence.

"So... that's everybody?" asked Rise, glancing around.

"No..." said Souji, looking sadly over at the gray-colored, frozen Naoto. "Not everybody."

"So Naoto's the only one left, huh?" Kanji looked toward her in concern. "I wonder what she's been keeping inside all this time."

"That's a good question," said Souji, turning toward Hotei. "Perhaps you can explain? I doubt she'll tell me on her own at this point."

"Yeah," agreed Yosuke. "I keep hearing Souji ask her about her problems, but she keeps deflecting him."

"I cannot explain," said Hotei sadly. "I'm afraid it is up to all of you to bridge the gap on your own."

"Bridge the gap?" repeated Chie in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have another Aspect to face."

Everyone turned to Souji when he spoke, his face remaining stoic as he watched Hotei's startled reaction.

"You... have an astounding intuitive mind, Seta-san. May I inquire as to what else you might have guessed?"

Souji leaned forward, his face grim. "...That Naoto summons these Aspects herself."

"Huh?!" Chie gasped at Souji's words. "Wait, wait! _Naoto_?! Naoto-kun's the most stable one out of _all_ of us, except maybe Souji-kun! How can she... I mean, why would she..."

"That's what we need to figure out," said Yukiko thoughtfully. "And we need to do it ourselves... after we face this "Aspect", whatever it might be. We need to bridge the gap, like Hotei-kun said."

"Probably something like that Anger thing," said Kanji in annoyance. "Man, that thing was a pain in the ass."

"But what are we gonna be fighting this time, exactly?" said Rise concernedly. "I mean, the last one had us almost kill each other..."

"This time, you shall face the Aspect of Ruin," said Hotei firmly. "Such a foe is as massive as the destruction it generates. However, not only are such enemies indiscriminate regarding their tendencies, but such pursuits always leave one hollow. Do you not agree?"

"Massive doesn't help us at all, Hotei-san." Yosuke sighed deeply, running a hand through his orange hair.

"No, indeed it doesn't. But one must use all resources available to them to conquer the challenges they face." Hotei's eyes twinkled as he turned to Teddie. "Is that not so, my young friend?"

"Huh? Resour..." Teddie's blue eyes blinked for a moment before gaining their usual sparkle. "...AH! You mean.. we can use them?! Really?! Will they help??"

"Oh, I think they'll be more help to you all than you expect." Hotei's eyes twinkled brighter than ever.

"You mean they can help bridge the gap?" said Souji with a slight smirk.

"Now, Seta-san," grinned Hotei, "why would you ever think that?"

Souji returned the grin. "Because sometimes what one seeks lies just over the hill."

"You're learning, Seta-san." Hotei chuckled, turning to the rest of the group. "Now, I do believe it's time for you young people to continue your journey."

"Yeah, I think it's time to--" Yosuke began, but stopped as he noticed something missing. "Ted, where's your suit?"

"I got rid of it." Teddie smiled innocently. "I don't need it anymore, do I?"

"Wow, that was fast." Chie shook her head in surprise. "I guess that just leaves Rise, huh?"

"Me?" Rise blinked, her hand unconsciously rising to touch one of her pigtails. "...What do I have to do?"

"You just have to throw away the part of you that limits your growth as a human being," said Yukiko gently, "the part of you related to your wall."

"Really?" Rise moved her fingers up to the base of the pigtail, looking pained at the idea of letting her hair down. "...I'm so used to wearing my hair like this... Will it really matter, Hotei-kun?"

"Perhaps," replied the older gentleman. "This is a choice you must make on your own, just like any other. But you must consider this: Do you wish to remain tied to your past, or do you wish to let it go and forge the future on your own terms?"

Rise paused to consider the question. After a few moments, she smiled as she reached up with her other hand and removed both of the thin hairbands from her pigtails. She shook her hair out, allowing her silky red waves to cascade down her back and onto her shoulders as she tossed the hairbands aside.

"We will meet again, dear friends," said Hotei with a smile. "I have complete confidence in you. Good luck."

The grayness faded away, and color returned to the cave. The fire once again crackled to life, and all eyes were on Naoto as she turned to where they sat huddled together, her expression stony.

"...I believe this means I am the only one left to undergo a 'trial', then?"

Souji winced as he stood up and moved toward the detective. "Naoto, we--"

"No, you don't have to say anything, Souji-kun." Naoto turned away to stare blankly into the flames. "I understand."

"Naoto, would you please just--"

A loud crash echoed from outside the cave, and the ground shook heavily beneath them. Dust drifted ominously down from the ceiling of the cave, but it didn't collapse.

"Wh-what was that?!" Chie moved closer to Yosuke, her eyes wide in terror.

"Probably our uninvited guest," said Yosuke calmly. "Teddie, I think it's time you showed us this 'project' you've been working on."

"Gladly," grinned Teddie, his blue eyes sparkling with pride as he led the way deeper into the cave. "You're really gonna be surprised!"

Souji extended his hand to Naoto as everyone ran after Teddie. "Come on, Naoto."

Naoto shook her head as she gently pushed Souji's hand aside and stood up on her own. "Your assistance is unnecessary, Souji-kun. Thank you, but I'll be just fine on my--" She didn't finish as she pushed past Souji and rushed after the others, pulling the brim of her hat over her eyes to avoid seeing his hurt expression. _It has to be this way, Souji-kun... I'm sorry. Maybe you'll understand someday._

Souji watched Naoto walk away, but his look was not one of hurt. It was one of understanding.

_Bridge the gap..._ _Hopefully this battle might do just that._


	12. Chapter 12: Mass Destruction

"Ta-daaaah!" Teddie grinned as he motioned to the rear of the cave. After the long, hurried walk further inside, the group didn't think that the bear had created anything that would warrant such a detour. Their growing irritation vanished abruptly as they beheld four motorcycles that gleamed in the dim light seeping from a hole in the cavern ceiling. Each vehicle appeared surprisingly well-built, the chrome sparkling and new and the wide rubber tires uniquely designed in a way that none of them had ever seen before. The body design was sleek and aerodynamic for maximum speed and handling, each bike differentiated by color: red, blue, green, and yellow.

"Wh... How did..." Chie stammered in disbelief.

"You went from glasses to _this_?" gasped Yukiko, awestruck.

"Really cool, bear," said Kanji with a wide grin. "Really cool."

Rise let out a high-pitched squeal of delight. "Wow! Awesome!"

Souji smiled to himself, and looked over to Naoto to glimpse her own reaction. In spite of her depression, her eyes shined with anticipation, and Souji knew she wondered how she might tinker with the motorcycle like she had with so many other objects.

The only one who wasn't visibly pleased was Yosuke--looking far more furious then anyone expected.

"Dude! _You_ were the one who stole my motorcycle maintenance manual?!" His raised voice echoed through the cave, causing loose dust to trickle from the ceiling.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Yosuke," said Chie in exasperation. "And besides, it's not like it didn't help us out in the end, right?"

"That's not the point! ...But, I guess you're right," Yosuke admitted as he moved toward the red motorbike, running his hand over the leather seat. "And these things _are_ well made."

"By the way," said Yukiko with a touch of concern, "where did you get all the parts for these?"

Teddie grinned. "The same place I got the parts for the glasses!"

Yukiko blinked. "...Oh."

Another tremor rocked the ground beneath the group, and Souji swiftly boarded the blue-hued motorbike, motioning for the others to choose their vehicles. Yosuke leaped easily onto the green one, Chie climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, causing both of them to flush pink.

"Uh..." Kanji looked embarrassed as he stared at the red motorcycle in apprehension. "I... dunno how to ride one of these. I never got one because the noise bothered Ma so much before, ya know?"

"Oh, that's fine," said Yukiko with a winning smile. "I have a motorcycle license."

"You do?!" gasped Chie in surprise. "You never told me that!"

"W-well, it was only a few months ago!" retorted Yukiko as she boarded the vehicle, seeming quite comfortable. "A guest recommended that I try riding one... a Miss Kirijo, if I remember right. She said she felt such intense freedom every time she rode hers, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to try it out. I--" Her voice faltered as she felt Kanji's strong arms wrap gently around her waist, her cheeks flushing as brightly as Chie's.

"Dibs on Souji-kun!" cooed Rise, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet. "Finally, we can-- Huh?"

The idol blinked as Naoto, very calmly and without a word, climbed onto the blue motorcycle behind Souji and slipped her arms around his waist. The silverette couldn't help but feel the tightness of the sleuth's embrace and the sensation of her face pressing into his back. He felt more relaxed with her by his side, despite how the situation was becoming increasingly dire.

Due to the relaxing sensation of having her near, he did not notice Naoto shutting her eyes tightly, her face contorted by her inner pain and anguish that she would never allow anyone to see.

"Rise-chaaan!" called Teddie as he took the last motorcycle, patting the yellow-painted metal. "You can ride with me! I have room on mine!"

Rise smiled gratefully at Teddie as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder as Souji caught the wink that she threw to him before sliding gracefully onto the yellow bike behind Teddie.

Souji started the motorcycle, and the others followed suit. The engines roared to life sending rumbling purrs echoing around the cavern. Yosuke, Kanji, and Yukiko couldn't conceal their enthusiasm any longer, their faces bright with awe and excitement.

"Hey!" Chie yelled over the sound of the four vehicles. "Did you test these to make sure they worked okay, Teddie?!"

Souji turned to the bear and abruptly wished he hadn't. The blond youth looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh... Just 'bear'-ly?"

Yukiko glared at Teddie. "That's not funny."

"It's too late to worry about that now!" shouted Souji, feeling the earth shudder with another tremor. "We need to get out of this place now before it collapses!"

Souji revved the engine twice before kicking off, the cycle accelerating just as the cave was rocked by a more severe earthquake. He noticed the others following him, no one willing to stick around for too much longer.

The silverette couldn't help but feel impressed by the overall performance of the motorcycle. The handling was perfect, the sharp corners in the underground tunnel simple to navigate without losing traction. The body itself was balanced, light enough to be aerodynamic, but heavy enough that it wouldn't slide out from under him during turns or quick stops. He noticed other things too, like buttons on the console and handlebars that someone would never see on normal cycles--modifications that Teddie added, no doubt.

A gunshot echoed next to his ear, causing him to wince as a stone shatter in front of them. He looked behind him to smile at Naoto, who returned it warmly. Her silver-blue eyes were clear and alert.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Souji-kun!" she called, and Souji knew better than to debate her.

Souji and Naoto emerged into the dull sunlight of the outside, dust kicking up behind them as the tires ground into the loose earth beneath them. The other three motorcycles emerges soon after, the others looking just as pleased with the vehicles as Souji felt.

"Do you forgive Teddie now, Yosuke-kun?" Rise giggles, patting her driver on the head and causing him to purr in happiness.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Yosuke. "As long as I get to keep this in exchange."

"Uh, don't look now, guys," said Kanji apprehensively, "but the road's gone."

Souji felt like that was an understatement. Instead of a straight path to the Rift, which seemed so much closer even now, they were separated from it by a wide chasm, the swirling darkness eliminating any view of the bottom... if there was one.

"Wha-?!" Rise gasped in shock as her eyes fell on the wide gorge before them. "That... How did that get there?!"

"The earthquakes, maybe?" suggested Yukiko. "Although those tremors weren't powerful enough to make something like this in such a short time..."

"Oh, no!" cried Teddie, pointing toward the ravine. "Look!"

Souji's silver eyes fell upon something moving in the depths of the wide crevice, and at first he believed it was a large Shadow, possibly a bird of prey or a dragon. But as he continued watching it move, he realized that it was a massive aircraft. It was shaped like an American stealth bomber, but it seemed much too large to be able to fly--yet it appeared to have no trouble Hundreds of propellers covered its wings, along with a staggering amount of mounted turrets that seemed to fire indiscriminately at the land nearby, blasting it apart.

"What is that thing?!" Chie cried, clinging tighter to Yosuke, forcing him to hide a blush.

"It's humongous!" interjected Rise, shaking her head. "But... why is it IN the canyon?!"

"It's patrolling," said Naoto, "...and making the gap wider."

Souji knew Naoto was right. _It's trying to keep us away from the Rift..._

"So what do we do now, Senpai?" Kanji asked, looking straight at Souji.

"We can't just sit here," said Souji firmly, kicking off again and looking toward Rise. "Use Himiko now so we can communicate while we move! Lets follow it, but stay out of range of the guns if at all possible!"

"Testing! Oh, good! It works!" Rise's voice echoed in Souji's head as the others began to follow him in a V-pattern formation. "Wow, it's been so long! I-- WOW, that thing's strong! I dunno how we're gonna beat it!"

"How about some _good_ news for a change, Rise-san?!" Yosuke groaned.

"Would you rather she lied about it?" called Yukiko with a gentle retort. "We need to be clever about this... What did we have to do again?"

"'Bridge the gap!' Remember?" said Teddie in his usual cheery manner.

Souji looked at the chasm again, wondering how they could ever hope to "bridge" something that wide. The only thing that even closely matched its width was the aircraft that was making it, but--

The silverette's eyes widened as his brain suddenly connected the dots. The aircraft was just barely wide enough to fit inside, the tips of its wings approximately ten to fifteen feet away from the earthen barriers on either side. There were times when it even scraped the sides, but the immensity of the airship itself kept it from losing its balance and toppling into the murky depths below.

"We're going to jump onto it."

No one spoke for a brief moment.

"Did I hear that right?" said Yosuke in disbelief.

"Jump ONTO it?! That's crazy!!" cried Chie in alarm.

"Souji-kun..." Naoto's voice sounded nervous, and he could feel her grip tightening around his waist. "Are you certain there's no other alternative?"

Souji closed his eyes, considering his options. "The only other way that might work would be to find some way around it, but that would take too long... and we'd risk becoming easier targets."

"But we'd take the same risk by riding on top of it!" retorted Rise. "...Well, not really. It would have to shoot itself to have any chance of hitting us."

"And besides," said Kanji thoughtfully, "These rides move pretty fast. They might not be able to hit us if we just keep movin'."

Souji cursed as the ground shuddered beneath the motorcycle; the turrets had turned their violence upon them, fiery blasts causing the dry earth to explode nearby, showering them all in debris.

"It's too late! Follow me!"

The silverette accelerated to keep up with the flying mechanical monster, the bike responding with an enthusiastic roar of its engine as he hurtled toward a raised outcropping of rock that could serve as a ramp.

"Oh, god..." Chie whimpered, clutching at Yosuke for dear life as she stared helplessly at the edge of the approaching cliff. "I knew I should have stayed in bed!"

Souji pulled back on the handlebars as he hit the slope at full speed, the blue cycle roaring as it hurtled swiftly in an arc toward the massive wing of the airship. He winced a little as Naoto instinctively held onto him more tightly, a soft gasp telling him that she had gotten a better look at their foe. The pair landed on the wing with a loud metallic thud, the rubber wheels squealing in protest as they regained their traction on the black, polished surface.

"This is... physically impossible!" gasped Naoto through Himiko's link, staring in disbelief at the ship around her. "There should be absolutely no conceivable way that this... thing can fly! The propellers are far too small, the turrets should weigh it down considerably, and the rocket engines--"

"Well, this IS the TV World," said Yosuke as he landed with a similar screech. "I don't think anything really has to make sense in a place where Shadows-- OW!! Chie, not so tight! I can't breathe!"

"But... this is INSANE!!" Chie panicked, her eyes wide with terror. "We're riding motorcycles on an AIRPLANE that shouldn't even FLY!! What if it... drops out of they sky or some--"

"Don't say things like that!" interrupted Yukiko as she caught up with the others, followed closely by Teddie. "Just calm down, Chie! We'll be fine as long as we don't lose control!"

"And besides," grinned Yosuke, trying to diffuse the situation, "You DID say you wanted excitement."

"I've changed my mind!" whined Chie, clinging to the brunette and taking comfort in his presence. "I just want to go home... and not by myself, either!"

"Heads up!" called Kanji, forcing Yosuke to restrain his blush. "Those guns are aimin' for us!"

"Use Personas if you can!" ordered Souji. "Drivers, don't use them if they'll take away from your concentration! Just focus on dodging the gunfire! Rise--"

"Way ahead of you, Souji-kun! Those guns are immune to everything except physical attacks, but... they're still really strong!"

"I have an idea," said Souji, turning to Chie. "Get Suzuka Gongen to smash open the armor on one of the turrets. Kanji, use a lightning attack once the insides are exposed!"

"A short circuit!" Naoto cried, grinning wide. "Good thinking, Souji-kun!"

Chie tried to calm her raging nerves, and successfully managed to call on her Persona, which summoned a God's Hand so smash into the spherical armor-plating. Then, using its light-blade, Suzuka Gongen struck the weakened outer shell with multiple blows, rending the metal asunder.

"Rokuten Maoh!" bellowed Kanji as his Persona emerged, sending a hail of lightning into the damaged turret. A loud bang and a flash of light erupted from the decimated turret, sparks flying into the wind as it exploded violently.

"But Sensei, we can't do that to every single one of them!" Teddie whimpered, sliding his cycle behind a propeller shaft as other guns fired at them.

_Damn, what can we do?!_ Souji cursed silently, looking around him at the others as they sped along the wing's surface. _Teddie's right; we'd be wasting too much time if we tried attacking every single turret. We'd need to--_

"Senpai, look out!"

Souji heard Naoto's warning too late, the bike hurtling into a trapdoor in the wing at full speed. Souji barely managed to stay in control as the tires hit the bottom of what appeared to be a long tunnel within the infrastructure of the airship.

"Souji-kun! What happened?! Sou--" Rise's voice stopped abruptly as the trapdoor closed, and Souji cursed to himself again.

"The metal must block Himiko's transmissions!" yelled Souji over the din of the engine.

"We don't seem to have much choice but to proceed forward through here!" replied Naoto, her face full of concern. "I hope the others will be alright!"

"They've handled worse than this!" said Souji confidently. "I'm sure they'll be fine!"

The pair sped down the long, black tunnel, lights flashing and klaxons sounding off all around them. Yet even as the trip seemed easier, Souji felt increasingly uneasy. Shadows were nowhere to be found, and the silverette knew that it was a bad sign, even as they exited the tunnel into an expansive chamber.

Souji steered the cycle between the nodes and controller boxes that sporadically lined the floor, trying desperately not to crash as he and Naoto gaped at the massive turbine that stood in the center of the domed room. Four pipe-like extensions rose from the main cylinder to the ceiling, and a ring near the bottom sent visible currents of electricity into three glowing nodes which symmetrically lined the floor around it. A sphere topped the main cylinder, and long wires and tubes rose from it into ceiling.

"This must be the reactor core!" called Naoto behind Souji, and he felt her remove one of her arms from his waist as she brandished her revolver. "Be careful, Souji-kun! We don't know what defenses it might--"

_**"'Ruin' Defense Grid Initiated."**_

Souji cursed to himself, stopping abruptly behind a large box as the path they had taken to get into the reactor room was sealed by a blast door. The silverette and Naoto peeked out from behind it as the reactor transformed before their eyes. The four tubes hissed, steam emerging from where they connected to the ceiling as sections spun in place. Hydraulics whined as the ends of the wide tubes separated from their positions, and Souji blinked as he noticed that two of the appendages carried guns similar to the turrets outside.

The main cylinder shimmered with electricity as it metamorphosed into a more humanoid torso, and the sphere began to shift and change into a cybernetic head, the wires and leads maintaining their grip upon the robotic skull. The other two "arms" sprouted long, wicked blades that Souji knew could end their lives with a single strike.

_**"...Alteration complete. "Anomaly" detected. Prime Directive: remove threat to the Crux by any means necessary."**_

"The Crux?!" Naoto blinked, shaking her head in confusion. "What does it--"

But Souji had hit the gas before Naoto could finish speaking, the gearbox exploding violently in the aftermath of being struck by a blast from Ruin's guns. The silverette kept his speed up, choosing various routes at random to try to keep the mechanical enemy guessing where he would go next. He turned sharply, tires squealing against the dark metal as he spun around in a one-eighty and moved in the opposite direction, a blade thrusting into the floor mere inches from where they would have been if Souji hadn't turned around.

"Can't you attack it with your Persona, Souji-kun?!" cried Naoto, who had renewed her tight clinging.

"I might, but at this rate, any small distraction could cause us to wipe out!" said Souji honestly. It was taking every ounce of concentration he possessed to keep his eyes on the path before him as well as predict Ruin's next attack.

"But what can we--" Naoto stopped speaking as her eyes fell upon the gash left in the floor when Ruin stabbed into it, the metal rent asunder as easily as a hot-knife through butter. "...That's it!"

"What's the plan, Naoto?!" said Souji as he swerved to dodge another blast from the guns.

"We'll use his own weapons against him!" spoke Naoto with determination. "The targets--" she looked around hastily, her eyes brightening as her gaze fell upon one of the three nodes. "--will be those three pods there!"

"I see them. Hold on tight!"

Souji accelerated again, passing between the assortment of boxes, tubes, and equipment on his way toward one of the glowing electrical nodes. Ruin raised its sword once again, its eyes crackling with energy, and slashed downward just as the motorcycle passed behind the node. The blade missed its mark, but the electricity that passed from Ruin's torso into the node arced into the metallic weapon. The short circuit caused Ruin to shudder violently, its eyes flashing with yellow light as the node exploded, the blade cracking into a useless husk.

"Excellent idea, Naoto!" grinned Souji, and he smiled as he heard her laugh in triumph.

"But... we need to get out of here," said Naoto, her tone quickly turning serious. "If the reactor explodes and we don't have an escape route, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

**_"Main power grid damaged. Overall output: seventy percent. Initiating Firestorm Program."_**

"I don't like the sound of that," muttered Souji.

"We already know we're too fast for it!" said Naoto with assurance. "It's no different from last time, Souji-kun. Just use its weaponry against him!"

"Alright," conceded Souji, nodding as he accelerated again. Ruin raised its twin guns and began firing blasts at the pair, the fiery bullets impacting the floor behind them constantly as the silverette maneuvered the cycle through the obstacles yet again. A plan formed quickly in his mind, but he cursed as he noticed two blast doors on either side of the room. Having forgotten which one they entered through, Souji decided it would be in their best interests to simply open both.

Yet before he could put his plan into action, Souji was forced to skid again as he noticed Ruin try to predict their movements, and found himself staring at a fiery bullet that was quickly approaching their position.

_D-damn it!_

A gunshot rang out much closer to the silverette, and Souji realized that Naoto had fired her revolver. Souji immediately summoned Izanagi, whom he directed to supply Naoto's bullet with a surge of fiery energy. Both bullets collided into each other with a loud bang, their trajectories redirected. One of the bullets tore through the second node, causing another powerful explosion that knocked Ruin off-balance. The other ricocheted against the domed ceiling and plowed into one of the blast doors, knocking it out of position.

**_"Power Output reduced to thirty-five percent. Emergency backup generators engaged--" _**Ruin's voice processors buzzed with static as it fought desperately to remain in control of itself. _**"--*bzzzt* One 18.25 ounce package chocolate cake mix. One can prepared coconut pecan frost--*bzzzt*-- Ruin AI conduit stabilized."**_

"---kun! Souji-kun! Naoto-kun! Please say something!!"

"R-Rise-san?!" Naoto gasped, and Souji grinned to himself as he felt Himiko's link renew itself.

"Oh, thank God! You're both okay!"

"What about you and the others?" said Souji as he wheeled the bike toward the open door.

"We're all just fine! Teddie and I just made it onto the other wing, and the others are halfway to the other end! I think we're actually going to make it across!"

"Okay. We're on our way. Don't wait up for us, just get going!"

"Way ahead of you, partner!" Yosuke replied, and Souji could hear the thrill in his old friend's voice. "I don't think I'd want to keep Chie on edge for too much longer, anyway. My sides are gonna be bruised enough as it--"

"Ahaha! Yosuke! Souji-kun doesn't need to know all that!" Chie cried, her nervous laugh a clear indication that she was embarrassed enough by the whole ordeal.

"Rise, are we going the right way?" asked Souji, intent on keeping his friends' minds on the matter at hand as he maneuvered the cycle through the shattered door.

"Oh! Yeah, Souji-kun! Just keep going that way! Teddie's gonna try and open up a way out for you!"

Souji nodded to himself, but a sound behind them made his stomach churn.

Red Alert. "Anomaly" escaping. Initiating failsafe. Destroy "Anomaly" at all costs. Self-preservation parameters obsolete.

"Naoto!" yelled Souji, but the sleuth had already fired another bullet at a nearby control panel, another thick blast door separating the pair from what was certainly an unpredictable Ruin.

"Heads up, Sensei!"

Souji grinned at the sound of the remarkably cheerful Teddie, and Kamui emerged into sight many yards in front of them. With a strong thrust upwards, Kamui hurled itself against the ceiling of the tunnel, and bleak sunlight shone down from the opening above. The silverette, taking a page out of Yosuke's book, summoned Izanagi to call forth winds to carry them through their newly created exit, the bike shooting out of the opening at full speed.

A loud explosion rocked the entire airship, and Souji turned his head reflexively, his eyes widening as he noticed a huge fireball erupting from a massive hole in the airship's main body. From the depths of the torn metal emerged Ruin, its yellow eyes crackling with ferocity, carried along by its four arms in a way that made it look like a giant mechanical spider. The wires and tubes trailed behind its skull like a massive tangle of wild hair, the frayed ends sparking with power.

The monstrosity roared as it continued to rip its way through the vehicle it was supposed to maintain, its gaze intently focused upon its target: Souji and Naoto.

"Holy crap!!" cried Yosuke and Chie in unison, clearly not expecting an enemy of this magnitude.

"Go! GO!!" commanded Souji as he landed, the tires screeching in protest as they sought to cling to the metal. "Don't worry about fighting it! Just get to the other side! Hurry!"

Souji's instinctive orders were readily obeyed, especially once the others noticed the continuous explosions blooming from the split body of the airship. Ruin charged forward behind the silverette and sleuth, its appendages slamming hard into the wing and penetrating the otherwise tough armor.

"Souji-kun! The turrets!"

"We'll be fine," replied Souji calmly to Naoto's warning as he saw the wing-mounted guns aim toward them.

"But--"

"They have more important things to target," said Souji reassuringly. "Trust me."

Sure enough, as the pair passed between the turrets, they didn't turn. Instead, they held their aim to their intended target: Ruin.

The turrets fired their powerful blasts at their own reactor core, and Ruin shrieked in anger and frustration as its own guns began tearing it apart. The airship, without its reactor in the proper place, began to tilt to one side, and Souji felt the wing beneath him rise upward.

"Perfect! Hold on, Naoto!"

"Wha-what?!" Naoto gasped in alarm. "Souji-kun, don't be reckless!"

The silverette pushed the motorcycle to its limit, the engine roaring as it traveled as fast as it could up the steepening incline. He noticed Rise and Teddie leaping over the edge of the wing toward the other side, and the idol waved her hand frantically in a signal to them.

"Souji-kun! Push the red button!!"

Souji didn't ask questions. His hand slammed down on the red button on the console, and he immediately felt the bike surge forward, the engine given a strong boost of energy. They hurtled toward the end of the wing at high speeds, and the tires suddenly lost contact with the dark metal as it flew in an arc toward the dusty ground below. The vehicle hit the earth hard, kicking up another cloud of thick dust as the tires dug into the dry clay, and Souji stopped as quickly as possible, intent on disembarking immediately.

Souji and Naoto sighed audibly as their feet touched solid earth, and they ran toward the others, who immediately hugged them both in relief. Another loud explosion echoed across the sky, and the group looked down into the wide ravine to see the airship plummeting into the shadowy depths, smoke and fire pouring from the many damaged portions on the wings and body. The monstrosity disappeared into the darkness, consumed by the canyon which it created, and another violent detonation caused the ground to shudder.

_**"RUIN...!!"**_

The computerized voice echoed within the blast, and the echoes lessened to rumbles. Then all was still and silent once more.

Yosuke fell to the dusty earth with a loud sigh of relief. "Oh, man... I'm NEVER flying again."

"Me either," agreed Chie, sitting down next to him and leaning against his shoulder. "Geez, who would have known we'd do something like that?"

"That was intense, though, wasn't it?" Yukiko remarked brightly, her smile radiant. "I never felt so alive!"

"Good job with the bikes too, Teddie!" said Rise, ruffling the bear's blond hair. "They really came through for us!"

"Yeah," said Kanji, looking just as thrilled as Yukiko. "I might even get me one of tho--"

"Senpai."

The seriousness of Naoto's tone of voice caused everyone to look up, and even Kanji was stunned into silence.

"Do you realize how reckless you were during that entire ordeal?" The sleuth's voice was calm, but her eyes flashed dangerously, as though barely keeping her temper in check.

"Naoto," began Souji, but the detective cut him off.

"You took considerable risks that weren't even necessary. Did the thought of the worst-case scenario ever cross your mind?"

"Naoto, aren't you overre--"

"Why are you always so impulsive?" Naoto continued, her voice rising as her control seemed to lessen over her anger. "Why?! You take so many chances and put yourself in so much danger! Half of those stunts should have left us both dead in the bowels of that THING. And you continued to take risk after risk in spite of the fact that--"

"Naoto," Souji interrupted, his own temper beginning to get the better of him, "calm d--"

"Shut up, Souji! Just shut up for a second!!" Naoto's voice squeaked as she forgot entirely to speak deeper. "You have no clue how that makes me feel! How every single time you take a risk, you could... we could-- Damn it, Souji!! I can't LOSE you!!"

Souji gasped as Naoto nearly tackled him bodily, her arms tightly clinging around him as she buried her face in his shirt. He gazed around at his friends, silently appealing for help, but his stomach lurched when he saw their faces betray guilty expressions.

"...You all feel the same way," said Souji dully.

"Souji-kun," sighed Yukiko, "you have no idea how much you've helped us since you've been back. Before now, it was just... the same as it ever was! And ever since you got back, it's like... we're all _home_ again."

"But you've always had the power to change your--"

"Partner, you gotta think more about living." Yosuke looked up at his friend from his seat on the ground, his face serious. "You're the glue that holds us together. You always have been. If you died, we..."

"...we'd probably go back to how we were before you came back," finished Rise, looking pained. "You bring out the best in us, Souji-kun."

"You're being silly. All of you--"

"You gotta admit," interjected Kanji firmly, "you helped us all out of our funks, Senpai. And not just once, either. We owe everything to you."

Chie nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You've done so much for us, you know? You _saved_ us."

"Please, guys!" Souji's voice rose, pleading that his friends understood his position. "You all saved yourselves! I was just the right person in the right place at the right time. That's all. I only walked with you and helped you see the things that were right in front of you..."

"But, Senpai..." Naoto looked up at the silverette, her eyes shining gently. "We need you. Don't throw your life away for our sake... We want you to live, too."

"You all can get along fine without me."

"No we can't!" Chie shook her head, looking worried. "This whole Fear thing should be proof enough of that!"

"But you CAN," insisted Souji. "You have the strength inside you! All of you do. You just have to have confidence in yourselves and push yourselves on your own."

"Uh... Sensei?"

Souji turned, blinking at the bear in worry, not liking the scared tone in his voice. "What is it, Teddie?"

"...We're here."

Souji saw Teddie point toward a rising hill near their position, and the silverette blinked in shock as he realized exactly where they were. He heard multiple gasps sound off around him, and felt Naoto's arms squeeze more tightly around his body, a soft shiver making her quiver in his embrace.

The Rift loomed above them, tearing the sky asunder. Purple-colored lightning flickered and surged around the shattered wound in the landscape, and black smoke poured forth from its inky depths. The wind immediately picked up in strength, but the air rushed into the darkness along with pieces of rubble and debris. Pieces of the TV World reality broke off from the widening Rift and were drawn deeper inside, the breach slowly widening before their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected

"It's so dark in there..." whispered Rise, unable to tear her gaze from the wide, vertical Rift.

Souji faintly registered the fact that none of his friends could look away from the massive crack in the TV World, and he was forced to exert considerable effort in diverting his own eyes from it.

"Should we... even be here?" asked Chie to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about?" said Yosuke, looking confused.

"Well, I meant that it makes me feel weird. Just standing right next to it... I don't know how to describe it. It's almost familiar somehow."

"I know what you mean," agreed Yukiko. "It's like I'm tired. Almost drained."

"Let's go."

Everyone turned to look at Souji as though he had only just arrived.

"You kiddin', man?" said Kanji a bit weakly. "We don't even know where this thing'll take us, ya know?"

"Would you rather stay here?" Souji replied calmly, and silence answered his question for him.

"But shouldn't we come up with a plan or something?" said Chie, looking worried.

"If you think you can, then be my guest." Souji folded his arms over his chest, looking thoughtful. "There isn't much else we can do at this point. For all we know, this could be the only way out of the TV World."

"But... there could be another way out."

"Huh?" Souji blinked, surprised to hear Naoto speak so meekly. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I mean..." Naoto looked away as all eyes fell upon her. "W-we could search for another television and leave that way, couldn't we?"

"But that's too risky! You know that!" said Yosuke firmly. "We have no idea where we'd come out! For all we know, we could end up in America, or Siberia! Take your pick!"

Naoto flushed slightly. "C-couldn't Teddie find--"

"I don't know where any of the other TVs come out! Remember?" said the bear in a regretful tone.

"Now that I think about it," muttered Kanji, more to himself than anyone else, "we can't go nowhere now, even if he could."

Souji turned around, shocked to find that the earth around them was crumbling away into the chasm they had crossed only moments ago. If they didn't go through the Rift, they would be forced to plummet into the chasm against their will.

"...The Rift is our only option," declared the silverette with finality.

"Then I'll just stay here," replied Naoto with equal stubbornness.

"No," said Souji firmly.

"I'll be fine." Naoto looked away from Souji, unwilling to face him. "I--"

"You're staying with us."

"But--"

"Enough, Naoto!"

The detective let out a strangled yelp as Souji raised his voice, composing herself by taking a sudden interest in her shoes.

"I've had enough of your dodging," said Souji, walking up to Naoto's side. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," muttered Naoto without hesitation.

"You're lying."

Naoto winced at his observation. "It doesn't matter."

"You're scared of something. What exactly are you afraid of?"

"I'm not--" Naoto stuttered, shivering to herself. "I-- Ah--"

"You are. I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't know anything, Souji Seta," said Naoto darkly, still not looking at him. "None of you could possibly know."

"Then why don't you tell us?"

The silverette's continued stoicism proved abrasive to the young sleuth, and her temper began to rise. "I said it doesn't matter!"

"You matter to me. I've told you a thousand times..."

Naoto winced again, turning around so that she could stare into the bottomless chasm. "It's nothing. Seriously, I--"

"If it's nothing, then lets go inside," said Souji adamantly.

"I..." The detective shivered, her eyes shutting tightly.

"Naoto-kun," Rise said softly, her eyes full of concern for her friend, "there's nothing to worry about! We're right here with you! It's not like you're alone or anything, you know?"

"I know, I know!" cried Naoto, her temper flaring. "It's just that... I don't know!" She stomped on the dusty ground, covering her face with her hands. "It's all so confusing!!"

"It's just like the old man said," whispered Yosuke to Souji, his eyes full of concern.

"What do we do?" said Chie, her whispered voice almost squeaking with worry. "Naoto-kun can't fight like this! And we don't have any idea what might be through the Rift!"

"There are too many unknowns," agreed Yukiko. "But we don't have any other choices left."

"Does anyone really know what the future holds, though?" said Souji, loud enough for Naoto to hear him.

"You're talking about fear of the unknown, right Senpai?" said Kanji.

"So it's like a test of courage?" suggested Teddie. "Like the 'Mystery Food X' thing Yosuke kept talking about?"

"Hey! That was five years ago!" yelled Chie, blushing furiously. "Give it a rest, would you?!"

"There's no more time," growled Souji, silencing everyone instantly. He extended his hand to Naoto, his eyes focused on her silver-blue irises. "Take my hand, Naoto."

"No, I'm staying," insisted Naoto. "It's f--"

"It's _NOT_ fine!" yelled Souji, losing his temper completely. Naoto gasped again, looking the silverette right in the eye. "Look at yourself, Naoto! You braved being kidnapped, faced your true self, _and_ stood up against _two gods_ five years ago! What's so different now?!"

"I... I'm..." Naoto's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm scared, okay?! I'm scared to _death_!! Are you happy now?! Are you happy I admitted that I'm not perfect?!"

"No." Souji placed both hands on Naoto's shoulders, and the detective shivered at his closeness to her. "I'm not happy. Now that you've admitted to your fear, you have to conquer it. Everyone else has, and--" The silverette blinked, the realization hitting him hard. "...This is your test."

"Huh?" Naoto shook her head, disbelieving. "My... test?"

"Yes. Your test to overcome your fear."

Naoto shivered in Souji's grip, her hat sliding down over her face as tears trailed down her dust-blotched cheeks. "S-stay... stay with me... please..."

Souji smiled. "For as long as you need me." _She still hasn't given me a straight answer... but I have a feeling I already know. I just need one piece of information... something that pulls everything together_.

A loud crack sounded nearby, and a large chunk of clay separated next to where Naoto had stomped the ground, tumbling into the ravine of swirling black mist. The sleuth practically leaped into Souji's arms, clinging to him in terror as she watched the boulder fall into the darkness. For a brief instant, she wondered why she had been so frightened of the Rift to begin with.

"I... think it's time to go, Souji-kun!" squeaked Naoto, and Souji's smile widened a little, earning him "the look" from the shivering detective.

"I feel sort of stupid asking this," sighed Chie, "but how should we go into this thing?"

Souji turned to Yosuke, looking thoughtful. "You have any suggestions, Ideas Man?"

Yosuke pondered the situation for a brief moment, then snapped his fingers in inspiration. "Let's hold hands."

Chie looked as though she'd like nothing better than to smack the brunette. "This isn't the time for flirting, Yosuke!!"

"Oh!" gasped Yukiko, catching on. "If we hold hands, it means we'll all stick together if something happens! Good idea, Yosuke-kun!"

Rise suddenly removed her sweater, cutting strips from the fabric with one of her chakrams. "If we tie our wrists together, it should give us some extra help, too!"

Naoto watched everyone in silence, her eyes moving to Kanji as he assisted Rise with cutting the fabric, Yukiko removing her own sweater to add to the pool of fabric. She noticed Chie looking disappointed, and deduced that her jacket would have been ideal for such a precaution. Teddie moved swiftly to give Chie a quick hug, and the girl smiled and returned it with equal affection, glad that someone noticed her. For the first time in years, Naoto felt the pain of her loneliness... and leaned closer to Souji, who kissed her cheek, causing her to flush hotly.

"We're all here, Naoto," said Souji reassuringly. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, Souji-kun. It's just that I..." Naoto hesitated again, unable to continue with what she wanted to say... what she _needed_ to say.

"You don't have to do everything alone. Okay?"

Naoto only nodded silently as she felt Souji's hands tie her wrist to his, her other wrist taken in Rise's gentle hands. Souji's other hand was quickly fastened to Teddie's wrist, and soon everyone was together in a straight line, Kanji and Yosuke on the ends, the only ones without two hands to hold.

"Okay, everyone," said Yosuke firmly. "Jump into it on three!"

"Uh..." Teddie said, looking confused. "One-two-three? Or one-two-three-go?"

Yosuke smacked his forehead with his free hand. "On. _Three_. Stupid bear..."

"Okay, okay!" said Teddie impatiently. "Geez, you don't have to maul me about it!"

"Yosuke mauling a bear?" Yukiko considered, doing her best to hold in a stray giggle.

"One!" called Souji, forcing everyone back into seriousness.

"Two!" yelled Chie, poised to jump into the Rift.

"Three!" finished Yosuke, and the group leaped into the shadowy blackness of the Rift. They felt their hands, firmly clasped together, begin to be pulled roughly apart, but their pre-planning proved effective, the darkness swallowing them whole.

* * *

"OW!"

"Hey! Get off!"

"Yosuke! That's my leg!"

Souji winced as he rose to his feet, the ground beneath him quite stable. Unfastening the ties upon his wrists, the silverette looked around their new location. There was no evidence of how they had arrived within the room they currently occupied, but he could tell that the house was quite old. The wooden walls were lined with paintings and assorted antiques, and shelves of books filled the rest of the gaps. A desk sat in the corner, dusty and untouched.

"Where are we?" asked Kanji in curiosity as he stood, his eyes wide. "It looks like a museum or somethin'."

"A study," deduced Souji out loud as everyone else stood up, checking themselves for injuries.

"It's so dark," Chie remarked, scratching her head. "Even outside, too."

"I found a light switch," called Yosuke near the door to the room. "Huh? Damn, the power's out... or this isn't a place that gets electricity."

"This place is so creepy..." said Yukiko nervously. "Maybe we should find a way out of here."

"...It's this way."

Souji turned to Naoto, worry creeping into his heart. Her voice sounded dead, almost numb. "What's wrong?"

"Wow, Nao-chan!" Teddie said, smiling brightly. "It's like you know this pl--"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Naoto screamed abruptly, causing the bear to step back in shock and alarm. "Don't call me that! Don't you EVER call me that again!! Do you hear me?!"

Teddie whimpered, his blue eyes shining with tears. "...Huh? Wha... what did I say?"

"Naoto-kun! How could you?!" berated Rise, giving Teddie a firm hug of comfort.

Naoto's face was stony as she opened the door, walking slowly into the hallway. "...This way."

"Hey!" Rise cried, offended. "Don't ignore me like that!"

"It's okay, Rise-chan," said Teddie softly, looking at Naoto as she moved behind the wall. "She... changed when she saw this place. It's connected to her somehow."

"Yeah, let it go," agreed Souji, moving to follow Naoto out. "She didn't mean anything by it, but keep an eye on her all the same."

"This really bothers me," said Yukiko, truly worried. "How _does_ Naoto-kun know the way?"

"I have a hunch," murmured Souji as he exited the room. His suspicions were becoming more solid by the minute.

Everyone hurried down the hallway and out the large front door, and the group blinked in confusion as they noticed that the outside was just as dark as the inside. No moon, no street lamps, no vehicle lights, no interior house lights glowed anywhere. Souji became increasingly uneasy as he realized that they had arrived in a small town... a very familiar small town.

There was only one last thing Souji needed to confirm their present location. He moved wordlessly to the mailbox near the gateway in the fence.

"Naoto, I need your pen-light."

"H-huh?" Naoto blinked dully, but complied, fumbling for the tool with numb fingertips.

Souji grasped it and pushed the top, turning the lamp on and shining the bright light against the side of the mailbox, reading the Japanese characters etched upon it.

"...Shirogane Estate," Souji read aloud, frowning as he turned off the pen-light and slipped it into his pocket. "I knew it."

"Dude, no way!" yelled Yosuke, running over to confirm the information. "This has gotta be a joke, right?!"

"Yeah!" agreed Chie, shaking her head in denial. "Why would the Rift lead to Naoto-kun's house?!" She gasped as an idea struck her. "Oh! Maybe we're still in the TV World?"

"I dunno," said Kanji doubtfully. "This place feels different."

"What do you mean, Kanji-kun?" asked Yukiko, genuinely interested.

"It's too familiar to me," explained Kanji. "Like... too _real_, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"But I can still summon Himiko!" cried Rise, looking as confused as everyone else. "Our Personas still work, so this has to be the TV World, right?"

Souji leaped in surprise as he heard a familiar beep go off in his pants pocket. Reaching inside, he withdrew his cellphone, feeling his stomach churn as his eyes fells on counts of thirty-eight missed calls and twenty-two new voicemails. Discreetly returning the device to his pocket, Souji turned to Teddie, who was sniffing the air, the bear's usual response to the need of finding one's way when lost.

"This isn't your home, is it, Teddie?" said Souji, already knowing the answer.

"Not at all, Sensei," replied Teddie, looking grim. "But it doesn't smell like your world, either. Something's not ri--"

"Hey! Where the hell have you all been?!"

Everyone whirled around toward the fence, and Chie shrieked in panic as she recognized the voice, and face, of Detective Ryotaro Dojima, the stern man standing at the front gate and throwing it open in his anger.

"What's the big idea, Satonaka?!" yelled Dojima, glaring at her fiercely. "No word at all from any of you for two whole days! Do you know how worried your parents have been?! How worried _Nanako and I_ have been?!"

"What?! Two days?!" Yukiko cried in shock. "But we weren't even away that long! It had to have been five or six hours at the most!"

"I'm so sorry, Dojima-san!" said Chie, bowing low. "Something came up, and we had to--"

"It doesn't matter now," growled Dojima, looking down the road. "We have more important things to worry about at the moment, and we need every able person we can get."

Souji followed his uncle's gaze, and his eyes widened in panic as he noticed a familiar tear in the sky that crackled with purple energy that split apart a very familiar-looking hill.

"Dammit!" Kanji cursed loudly, his fist hitting the stone fence. "I thought we left that freakin' Rift behind us!"

"That's where Yasogami High School should be!" interjected Yosuke, staring at the new Rift with a stupefied expression. "What the hell's going on here?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!" hollered Dojima, forcing the others into an uncomfortable silence. "You all know something, and one of you had better start talking, or so help me, I'll--"

"Oh, NO!! Sensei, they're coming! A lot of them! There's too many for us to--"

"Calm down, Teddie!" yelled Souji, running up to the bear and holding onto his shoulders. "What's-- ….No! You're kidding!"

"Shadows, Sensei! Shadows!!"

They were on top of them before they knew what happened. Winged raven-like Shadows carrying flaming lanterns flew over the roof of the Shirogane Estate and dive-bombed the group, forcing them to fall prone onto the ground. Dojima leaped to the side, shock and horror on his face at the appearance of the strange creatures.

"Dammit!" cursed Yosuke, looking up at the flock of Shadows in frustration. "There's a lot more than twenty! We can't beat them all, and if we used our Personas, we'd be the perfect targets!"

"D-daddy?! Big bro?!"

Souji felt time stop as he recognized the voice that rang in his ears. Looking out across the street over the fence, he saw Nanako staring at him in pained horror.

But the Shadows heard her too.

The flock switched their focus to the defenseless twelve-year-old girl, moving in a large mass toward her.

"No! Nanako, run!" yelled Souji, forgetting everything else. Fear consumed him, and he knew he'd never summon Izanagi in time to save her. "Get out of here! Run away now!!"

Nanako didn't move. Her face remained slightly surprised by the huge oncoming group of Shadows flying right at her.

Souji heard the muffled yells of the others, even his uncle screaming Nanako's name.

It was too late.

Then Nanako smiled, her hair falling down over her eyes.

"Per... so..."

Souji felt his heart skip a beat. _It can't be---!!_

"...na..."

The girl's grin widened into an almost demented leer, her hand extended to grasp a glowing blue card that had materialized out of thin air. The piece of paper burst into bright blue flames, illuminating the cityscape around them, and a shining woman emerged from nothingness behind Nanako. She was dressed in a flowing kimono of pinks and crimsons, and carried a regal quality about her. A long golden staff rested in her hands, and her solid blue eyes flashed with the energy of the Justice Arcana.

Lifting the staff, an explosive energy radiated from it, and the deep, womanly voice of the Persona carried so that all present could hear it.

"I am thou... and thou art I. I am Tatsuhime, the ancestral Guardian Spirit of Inaba."

_Just like the Shrine_, thought Souji to himself as the thick gathering of Shadows disintegrated by a tremendous blast of Almighty energy, a shimmering cloud of blue sparks the only trace left of them. The royal Persona gave a respectful bow to all present, and vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

"...Nanako?" Dojima said, his eyes wide in complete shock. "What... what did you do..?

Nanako rushed over to her father, dropping next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Daddy, I'm sorry! I... I followed you because I was worried, and... when I saw those things going after you, I..." She sniffled, trying to hold back tears. "I wanted to protect you, Daddy! I didn't know what to do, but... then it called to me. My Persona called to me, so I... I answered."

"Persona?" Dojima blinked, confused, but visibly relieved. "It... Hell, what am I saying?" He held Nanako tightly, returning her embrace. "Thank you, Nanako. You really saved my life just now. I.. don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been here."

Nanako giggled, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I definitely didn't see _that_ coming," grinned Yosuke as he rose to his feet, proceeding to help Chie to hers.

"I don't think any of us did, Yosuke-kun," said Rise seriously. "But _now_ what do we do? If we stay here, more Shadows will come after us."

"And where'd they all come from, anyway?" asked Kanji, rubbing his shoulder. He had hit the stone fence awkwardly when he had dived. "I don't think they all just popped up outta thin air."

"Dojima-san," said Chie, moving next to her superior and helping him up along with Nanako, "maybe you and Nanako-chan should go back home. We can take care of things here, and Nanako-chan can protect you from the Shadows if they come after you."

"Daddy, didn't everyone evacuate to Junes?" said Nanako. "I want to go guard the entrance and protect them!"

"That's... a very good idea, Nanako," said Dojima, gazing proudly down at his daughter. "We can go gather up any stragglers while we're at it."

"Leave it to me, Chie-chan!" said Nanako reassuringly. "You all be careful, too. Especially _you_, Big Bro. Naoto-kun would never forgive you if--" She blinked, looking around in worry. "Hey, where is Naoto-kun?"

"...I'm here," said the sleuth, leaning against one of the trees, her eyes averted. "I'm... fine. Just fine."

Souji kept his gaze on Naoto as he turned, and he saw her blank face turn pained and stricken. Turning back to Nanako as though he had noticed nothing, he moved forward and gave her a strong hug. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Nanako grinned, and Dojima patted Souji firmly on the back.

"Hey... in case something happens to us, I want you to know I've always been proud of you." He turned to the rest of the group, his eyes lingering on Naoto for a few second. "All of you. Heh, even you, Satonaka."

"I'll take that as a complement!" grinned Chie, and Dojima smiled back.

"Oh, one last thing..." Dojima reached into his pocket and handed Souji a folded newspaper page. "My detective's intuition went wild before I left the house, and I... took this with me. Something tells me you need to see this..." The detective's gaze moved back to Naoto, and pity flooded his eyes. "And from the looks of things, it seems I was right."

"Thanks, uncle. See you two soon."

Souji watched his uncle and cousin move quickly down the hill toward Junes for a few moments, and then looked down at the folded article, his curiosity growing by the second. _Uncle's instincts are usually spot-on. I wonder what he..._

The silverette retrieved the penlight from his pocket and turned it on, shining the light upon the newspaper scrap. Almost instantly, he felt a numbness spread through his entire body as he read short portions of the article, the sentences barely registering in his brain.

**'...a kind and virtuous man, skilled in his craft...'**

"Okay, I think we need to regroup here. I--... Partner?" Souji heard Yosuke speaking, yet didn't. "What's up, Souji?"

**'...admired by all, a true genius of the profession. Money did not matter as long as he was able to help those in need with his prowess...'**

"Hey, Senpai!" Souji thought he felt Kanji move closer to him. "Whatcha lookin' at? Is it somethin' impor--"

**'...killed during his last case. The Inaba community will miss him dearly, and our deepest condolences are extended to his next of kin, his granddaughter Naoto.'**

"Oh, God!" Souji thought he heard Rise shout. "No! NO!!"

"You mean... he's..." Yukiko may have choked on her words, unable to speak.

"This... this isn't right!" Souji could have heard pain in Chie's voice, but just barely. "It's.. not true, is it?!"

Souji couldn't feel the tears falling down his cheeks, his eyes misting enough that all he could see with any clarity was the title of the article and the colored picture of a kind, gentle old man wearing spectacles. Even his eyes were clear through the haze, looking back at the silverette with a very familiar shade of silver-blue.

_Why...? Why didn't you..._

**'Misanori Shirogane: Born March 16th, 1934. Died October 6th, 2014'**

**'All That Shall Remain is Love.'**

Everything clicked into place.

"Naoto..." Souji turned, staring at the detective with silver eyes filled with tears he could not feel. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

Naoto Shirogane stared at Souji and her friends, all of whom were looking at her in shock and horror, as though she were a cornered animal. Her back pressed against the tree she had been leaning on mere moments ago, and her mouth moved silently, trying desperately to provide an explanation that could not, and would not, come.

* * *

Post-script: A special thank-you to _FortunesRevolver_ for allowing me the use of her name for Naoto's Grampa. I'm also quite grateful to her and _ToastedWhiskers_ for their proofreading and editing input. Chapter Fourteen coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Choices

"_I remember!!_"

Souji's mind burst out of it's shock at the sound of Rise's shriek. Turning, he saw her point at Naoto in a panic, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I was overseas making the movie, and someone on the set told me about-- But--" The idol stumbled over her words, her brain moving too fast for her mouth to keep up. "I didn't-- I couldn't-- I thought it wasn't--"

"Man, this is some messed up shit," said Kanji in disbelief. "Naoto, why didn't you tell us about--"

"She didn't want to remember," explained Souji, causing Naoto to wince again.

"It looks more like Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome to me," remarked Yukiko sympathetically.

"No," said Souji with certainty. "It's not all psychological. There's something else."

"Shut up! Be quiet!!" screamed Naoto, collapsing to the ground, her eyes concealed by her hat. "Don't make me remember! I don't want to listen!!"

"...Shut up?" muttered Yosuke next to Souji. The silverette thought he felt his best friend sit down on the estate's lawn, but he was too focused on Naoto to check.

"Naoto, you have to be brave!" persisted Souji. "Tell us what--"

"I... It's nothing!" the sleuth cried again, almost automatically, her arms wrapping around her waist as though trying to protect herself. "Nothing you need to worry about!"

"...Huh? Why..." Chie mumbled, and Souji turned to see her fall to the grass, holding herself in the same way. He also saw Yosuke sitting on the ground and covering his ears in his hands, his head bobbing to nonexistent music.

_What... They're reverting back to how they were!_

"I'm fine! I've always been fine!" repeated Naoto, bowing her head lower. "It was... a part of the job! Just part of the job! That's all!"

"..The job?" whispered Yukiko, sitting by the fence with a vacant expression, counting something on her hands and mumbling about different costs and duties for the inn.

"I'm strong enough to handle this..." Naoto tried to reassure herself, shaking her head as though dispelling a nightmare. "I've always been strong enough!"

"Strong..." Kanji muttered, sitting cross-legged on the sidewalk and folding his arms over his chest, taking on a tough appearance.

_Dammit,_ cursed Souji to himself in a panic. _What can I... Is Naoto doing this? Does she even realize--_

"I'm okay..." whispered Naoto, her shoulders shivering gently. "I'm... I'm lonely, but..."

"...I'm okay..." Rise finished for her, falling to her knees near the Estate door, a fake smile plastering her lovely lips.

"Damn it! Yosuke, get a grip!" Souji yelled, grabbing his partner's wrists and trying to pry them from his ears without luck. "I need you! All of you! I can't fix this by myself!"

"Hey! What are you guys doing?! Get up!"

Souji whirled around to see Teddie staring at everyone in alarm, his expression confused and uncertain. The silverette clenched his hands into tight fists, frustration raging through his entire body. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Teddie and I can't handle this on our own, and we still don't know WHY everythi--_

Souji suddenly knew what he had to do to get the answers he needed. It was simple, perhaps too simple, but if this idea didn't work, then nothing would.

"...You knew," said Souji to no one in particular. "Why didn't you tell me – tell _us –_ sooner?"

"Wha?" Teddie blinked in even greater confusion. "Sensei, who are you talki-- Oh, hello, Hotei-sensei!"

Souji smiled, turning to follow Teddie's gaze. Hotei stood at the open gate, looking extremely tired, but still smiling.

"It was not the time to reveal such things, as I said before," replied Hotei, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

"So you were restricted?" guessed Souji.

The old man nodded. "Yes. I am a guide, and therefore my capacity to expose information is limited until the one I guide is ready to take the next step forward."

"I see..." said Souji, nodding slightly. "Then I think it's time for you to explain as much as you possibly can."

Hotei smiled wider, his eyes twinkling as they always did. "With pleasure. What do you wish to know, Seta-san?"

Many questions raged in Souji's mind, but one came quickly to the forefront of his thoughts, the most important piece of information that would tie everything together. "Tell me about the case you were following two years ago."

"Ah, so you made the connection." Hotei looked down at the obituary in Souji's hand, and nodded grimly. "Very well. I shall explain, but you must remember that the case itself did not actually begin two years ago. Instead, it began approximately twenty-five years ago, before Nao-chan was even born.

"I was hired during that period to investigate a string of disappearances and murders that carried a series of ritualistic overtones. With the seriousness of the case, I felt obligated to request the help of two up-and-comers in the profession: my son and his lovely wife. Both of them were outstanding detectives in their own right, but together they were unstoppable partners. My son worked the logical side of each case, processing gathered evidence and putting the puzzles together, while his wife followed her exceedingly accurate intuition, finding the missing pieces and snapping them into place. They were the perfect team, and it was not long before the perpetrator was caught and imprisoned. He was the leader of a personality cult, a foul and loathsome man by the name of Akio Okuguro.

"However, none of us would truly realize how far Okuguro would go to exact revenge upon our family. He was a self-absorbed, demented sociopath, but an intelligent one, his genius crossing the thin boundary into the realms of criminal insanity. It was he who murdered Naoto's parents, leaving her an orphan at the age of one. He had escaped solitary confinement through supernatural designs, and made their deaths look like a mere traffic accident. That was the official story, and the story I explained to Nao-chan, but I knew better. I knew he was responsible for taking my son and daughter-in-law away from us...

"Needless to say, I devoted the remainder of my life to pursuing Okuguro. Oh, not like Dojima-san!" Hotei smiled reassuringly. "I had Nao-chan to take care of, which was no small task in itself, and I'm thankful that Yakushiji was around to assist me with that and other cases that came in. He was my son's best friend and confidant, and took it upon himself to honor him by assisting me with Naoto's upbringing and work as my personal secretary. Yet even as I worked on other cases, even as I watched Naoto blossom into the beautiful woman that she has become, that you yourself assisted in nurturing," the old man smiled gratefully, "I never gave up on finding information on Okuguro.

"And then, two years ago... we found him."

Hotei pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, looking thoughtful as he remembered. "He was at it again, kidnapping innocent people and using them to fuel his pursuit of black magic. Oh, Naoto said that it was superstition, but I could tell that even she had her doubts. The change she experienced five years ago was that profound. But Okuguro's latest base of operations was none other than Yasogami High School."

"Hurry, Nao-chan. We must make certain he does not elude capture."

Misanori Shirogane moved much more swiftly up the stairwell than Naoto could have expected. Normally he was so intent on taking his time, on preaching patience. Now, however, her Grampa was acting oddly out of character, and it concerned her greatly.

"Please, Grampa," she said politely, her silver-blue eyes shining with concern for her grandfather, "don't push yourself too hard. An eighty-year-old man shouldn't force themselves to--"

"Nao-chan, how many times must I tell you that I'm not a child?" said Grampa, his eyes twinkling as he caught his granddaughter's blush. "The situation is most serious, and my health is the least of my concerns at the moment. If this man manages to follow through with his plan, it could spell disaster for the entire world. If I have my say, we'll stop him here and now."

"But shouldn't we wait for Dojima-san and the police?" asked Naoto, trying to talk some sense into her parent.

"By then, it may be too late," answered Grampa, looking back up the stairs. The door to the rooftop was visible from where they stood. "His ritual has already begun; the black clouds above us when we entered were proof enough of that. But if the sirens come, he may be alerted to us and flee... and I regret to admit that my pride cannot allow defeat in this instance."

"But Grampa--"

"Nao-chan," said the old man sternly, and she blinked at his unusual seriousness. "Please... if anything happens, know that I'll always love you."

Naoto rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "Grampa, you know full well that people cannot love if they're dead. So... try your best to live. Please? For Yakushiji-san, if not for me."

"Oh, how little you know, Nao-chan." The old man chuckled as Naoto blinked in confusion at his response. He turned and strode up the length of remaining stairs and pushed the door open, and Naoto followed her grandfather out into the raging tempest out upon the roof.

In the center, standing on the raised portion of the roof, the place where Souji had eaten lunch with his friends so many times before, stood Akio Okuguro, his thin, sinister face accented by lightning that cracked from the skies above. His long, wiry gray hair fell down his back, and the robes he wore seemed too extravagant for him, making him appear more like a televangelist than a magician. In his right hand he clasped a wicked-looking dagger that dripped with blood. Naoto paled as she noticed a fallen body behind Okuguro, a pool of blood expanding from beneath, dripping down the edge of the raised floor like rain.

"You're under arrest, Akio Okuguro," said Misanori with calm authority. "There's no escape, so come quietly."

The magician turned to look at the old man, his thin, beady eyes wide with malice, and a leer crossed his thin lips. "You're too late, Shirogane! The powers that have been set in motion this night cannot be stopped!"

Grampa took a step closer in spite of Naoto's inaudible protest. "Cease this foolishness at once, Okuguro. Put the dagger down and come with us."

His words only proved to increase the dementia displayed on the magician's face. "You don't believe me, do you?!" His thin hand shook violently as he tightened his grip upon the ceremonial dagger. "Well, then, maybe I should provide some proof?!"

Misanori knew what was coming, and tried to move forward to stop the man as he raised his dagger in the air. "No, don't!"

But Okuguro swung the dagger down and thrust it between his ribs into his own beating heart. A loud scream erupted from his pale lips, but it turned into an evil, mocking laugh that chilled Misanori to his core.

"It... cannot be stopped!" gasped Okuguro, veins pulsing in his temple as he continued shuddering with laughter. "Suffer for my indignities, Shirogane, as your granddaughter becomes the herald of my new era! She will be the Crux of... of..." The middle-aged cultist coughed up blood, unable to finish his rant.

Misanori, suddenly panicked, turned to Naoto as she let out a pain-filled scream, her thin hands clutching at her head as she fell down to her knees.

"No! NO!!" Naoto shouted above the din of the storm above, shaking her head in an effort to banish the pain plaguing her mind. "STOP! STOP!!!"

Grampa turned back to Okuguro, determined to save Naoto from whatever plan the cultist had devised. He withdrew a long piece of paper from inside his suitcoat, a Shinto tag he had requested especially for this situation. Moving as quickly as he could, the old man ran forward and held up the tag toward Okuguro's chest, causing the priest to howl in shock.

"Nao-chan... live! You must live!"

"What are you--" The beady eyes fell upon the tag, which suddenly burst into flames. "You stupid old fool! You'll ruin everything!!"

Naoto barely managed to open her eyes as she heard her Grampa's last words, her eyes barely making out the two men grappling with each other before she was blinded by a bright flash of white light. The force of the blast knocked her backward, tumbling over the concrete rooftop before coming to a stop near the door leading back down into the school.

The detective tried to stand, weakly readjusting her cap with one hand as she looked up at where her grandfather and Okuguro had once stood. Her eyes widened as she noticed that a large, black scorch-mark was all that remained of their struggle.

_What... Why did..._

Naoto stood shakily, her legs shivering as she moved closer to the smoking black cinders, too stunned to do anything else.

_Why...? You still had so much to live for... You didn't even get a chance to meet... to meet..._

Naoto fell to her knees again at the edge of the scorch-mark, tears pouring down her pale cheeks as she was finally hit with the full force of her loss.

"Grampa... don't leave me... Come back..! Please come back! I don't wanna be alone!"

She wrapped her arms protectively around herself, but her grief increasingly overwhelmed her senses. Finally, she could no longer bear it. She had to scream, to let it out, to shout her pain to the heavens that could only listen, but never comfort.

"GRAMPAAA!!!!"

"You knew that might happen."

Hotei nodded at Souji's observation, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly before replacing them upon his nose. "I don't enter dangerous territory without first performing the required research. I made absolutely certain that I knew as much as I could before I proceeded forward, and not just about Okuguro's personal history. I also found it prudent to understand enough about his organization: the Cult of the Brilliant Male."

"The Brilliant Male?" asked Souji, never hearing of such a religion before.

"It is an obscure sect of religious fanatics, but quite rare. You might know it better as the Order of the Ama-no-Kagaseo."

Souji recognized the translation, but the true meaning of the phrase prodded the back of his mind, his old Mythology classes a blur as he sought to keep his mind focused on the here and now. "But why is that ritual affecting my friends so much more than Teddie or me? What did Okuguro actually _do_ to Naoto?"

"He established a link to evil powers using his own life-force, and chose Naoto as the anchor that ties that link to this dimension," said Hotei, his face etched with sorrow. "The term 'Crux' is meant to denote a deep, puzzling concept, so I believe that it reflects Naoto's high importance in this entire affair. However, I feel my sacrifice, made in order to protect her and save her, became a double-edged sword, and her pain and torment, her acceptance of blame for my death, multiplied exponentially. Your friends, through dealings in their own lives and their association with you, were forced to reflect one of the facets of Nao-chan's pain. They each carry a small portion, but it affects them all quite profoundly. It is this parallel between them all that has caused the chains of their social links to rust and corrode, the consequence of Okuguro's dark magic."

"...He turned our social links against us." Souji cursed violently. _Not even crazy old Igor would have seen this._

"But why am I still okay?" asked Teddie, genuinely concerned. "I felt the same way a long time ago too, but I didn't change."

"I think," said Hotei speculatively, "it is because you are not of this world, or perhaps you have merely been away too long. Another possibility is that the stronger social link you carry protects you, the one you share with your Sensei."

"And me?" asked Souji, though he already knew the answer that was coming.

"You are the Anomaly," said Hotei grimly. "You are the one thing that the enemy cannot fathom or predict. You are the inconsistent variable created by one like itself, yet the Hope that you always carry with you grants you the elements of surprise and protection. It does not understand Hope, you see, and that makes you its most potent threat to its efforts."

"You speak of the Ama-no-Kagaseo," said Souji, and Hotei nodded in reply. "Then that means that the Aspects..."

"...are the three facets of the Kagaseo," the old man finished for him. "But Okuguro is a fool. He believes _he_ can assume the mantle of the Kagaseo and rise to godhood as the Brilliant Male himself. In actuality, he is a mere pawn of forces beyond his understanding and control."

"He still exists." Souji noted Hotei's use of present tense.

"For the moment. But who knows what will happen... Gods can be very fickle beings."

Souji turned toward the hill, the Rift seeming to shudder with power as its internal darkness seemed to deepen. "...The Fear Aspect is there, as well."

"Without a doubt," confirmed Hotei.

Souji turned to the old man, determination reflected in his silver eyes. "Is there away to end this without further sacrifice?"

"Perhaps. I cannot say." Hotei looked into Souji's eyes with deep understanding. "That particular choice is not yours to make. You have already made yours."

The silverette nodded. "I will save Naoto. No matter what it takes."

"I know, and I'm grateful," whispered Hotei, moving toward Souji and extending his hand. "I wish it could be different for you."

Souji returned the handshake politely, smiling with pride at Misanori Shirogane. "You hold no blame, sir. You did what you thought was best at the time, and you shouldn't have any regrets."

"I've been tormented by the 'what if's for quite some time, my boy," said Hotei sorrowfully, "but I think even I can move on now... but not until I see this through to the end."

"Then I'll be sure to end this. For Naoto's sake, and for everyone else's."

"Sensei?!"

Souji turned as he let go of Hotei's thin hand, watching Teddie run toward him with panic in his blue eyes.

"You're not going there, are you?! You'll be killed! Or worse!"

Souji reached down and lifted his sword from the lawn, examining it briefly before twirling it around in his hand with great skill. "I have to, Teddie. I have to end this... to set all of you free from this trap."

"But we can go with--" Teddie began, but fell silent as he noticed the sadness in Souji's eyes.

"Look at them," said the silverette as he drove the blade into the ground, motioning to his six friends. "They haven't even heard a word we've said. No, they need time to remember the commitments they've sworn to follow. You need to stay and protect them until they remember." He placed both hands on the bear's small shoulders, the blond youth looking as though he might cry at any moment.

"But Sensei... going there alone? That's just... crazy!"

"Then follow me when everyone's come to their senses," smiled Souji, giving the bear a strong hug. Teddie returned it with interest, tightly embracing his friend. "But I... I'm the only one who can stop this. For better or for worse, I have to try. I won't just stand around and wait for the end to come."

"Sensei..." Teddie sniffled, but nodded slowly. "I... I understand. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," Souji promised, taking one last look at his friends – his gaze lingering longest upon Naoto's quivering form – before lifting the sword from the ground and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"Live," said Souji, looking at his friends with deepest sadness. "All of you... Please live."

With that, the silverette turned around and exited the gate, dashing quickly down the road and cutting into a nearby alley. The back roads would be the safest route to take to the school, and Souji remembered each and every one of them.

Teddie shivered, staring after his Sensei as though he were a ghost. "But... protect them? How...? What good is one bear in such a big world?" The youth blinked as he heard Hotei chuckle fondly next to him, and he turned to stare into those eyes that looked so very much like Naoto's.

"One bear's determined actions can make all the difference in the world," said the old man sagely. "Do you remember the last few times that has happened?"

"I..." Teddie blinked, shocked by Hotei's words. He remembered two instances in particular. One involving the rescue of Rise five years ago... and the other involving the battle with a fearsome and terrible goddess of the Underworld.

"...I _do_ remember!"

Hotei smiled kindly at the bear as he faded into the all-encompassing darkness. "Then do what you believe is right, my friend. Seta-san believes in you... and so do your friends. Have confidence in yourself."

Teddie's eyes gleamed with ferocity as he turned to the others, looking between their self-pitying expressions. "There's only one thing to do!"

The bear strode over toward his friends, picked one of them, and then threw his fist out as hard as he could.

It connected with a jaw, knocking the person over backwards.

"OWWW!!" Kanji's yell pierced the darkness, and he held his face as he sat back up, glaring menacingly at Teddie. "What the _hell_ was that for, ya stupid bear?!"

Teddie glared down at his friend, not at all apologetic. "Are you awake now?"

"I wasn't sleepin', dammit!" howled Kanji, ramming his fist into the ground. "I was--" He suddenly paled and rubbed his forehead, which seemed to hurt even more than his jaw at the moment. "Aw, shit... What _was_ I doin'?"

"Huh...?" Yukiko looked up as though drifting out of a daydream, staring blankly at Kanji. "Kanji-kun? Why are you shouting?"

"Wait, where the hell's Senpai?!" Kanji stood up, whirling around and trying desperately to locate Souji. "Shit! SHIT!! I can't believe I-- Where the hell did he go, Teddie?!"

"Wait, wait!" Yukiko leaped to her feet, her hand on Kanji's arm. "What were we just doing? I... Oh, no..." Horror filled her dark eyes as she remembered. "We just... Oh, no! Rise! Chie! Wake up!!" She moved toward her two friends, grabbing their shoulders and shaking them violently.

"Yosuke, get a grip, man!" Kanji growled as he tried unsuccessfully to pry Yosuke's hands from his shoulders, and ended up ramming his forehead into the brunette's out of exasperation.

"YEOWCH!!" Yosuke howled in pain, clutching his head. "You didn't have to hit me THAT hard!"

"Wha...?" Chie blinked as Yukiko managed to rouse her, staring at her arms that clutched tightly at her torso. "What happened, you guys?!"

"We went back to how we used to be!" said Kanji guiltily. "But it ain't natural! It's like a comp... compil... no, that's not it..."

"Compulsion?" suggested Yukiko, though the idea made her shiver.

"Yeah, that!" Kanji cursed to himself, kicking at a stone on the ground. "I can't believe I did that... Man, I owe you big time, Teddie. Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"I wish I didn't HAVE to do that, Kanji," admitted the bear, "but I needed all of you to help me go after Sensei! He--"

"What happened to Souji-kun?!" yelped Rise, getting quickly to her feet as Souji was mentioned. "Where did he go?! What--"

Teddie turned toward the Rift, and everyone began yelling at the top of their lungs all at once.

"What the hell's he thinking?!"

"That idiot! What if he gets killed?"

"Souji-kun... Why are you..."

"Dammit, Senpai!!"

"No! NO!! Why?!"

"That's where the bad guy is!" exclaimed Teddie, hoping the simple explanation would be sufficient for now. "Sensei went there to finish this for good! We gotta follow him!"

Rise shook her head, muttering to herself as she strode toward Naoto, grabbing the sleuth's shoulders and lifting her into the air.

"Wha?! H-hey!!" Naoto yelped at the unexpected contact, her eyes widening as though she only noticed Rise standing there for the first time.

"Come on, let's get going," ordered Rise.

"...Going?" said Naoto blankly. "Going where? I..."

Rise rolled her eyes in exasperation. "To save Souji-kun! _Duh_!"

"Sou..." The name seemed foreign on her lips. "Souji...?"

"Yes! Sou-ji-kun!" Rise's voice rose as she spoke each syllable. "He needs our help! He needs YOUR help! Are you just going to let him go?!"

"I... What?" Naoto shook her head, unable to think.

"C'mon, kid! We can catch up to him if we hurry the hell up!" said Kanji, looking frantic.

"Please, Naoto-kun," said Yukiko, worry etched on her beautiful face. "You don't want Souji-kun to die, do you?"

"...Die?" The word crossed the sleuth's tongue, but she didn't quite hear it. _Souji..? Die?_

"Man, we really screwed up this time," muttered Yosuke, looking at Chie with worry. "How did we ever get like that?"

"Hotei said it was because of a... connection or something," said Teddie, looking back and forth between Naoto and the Rift. "We gotta go, though, or Sensei will be too far ahead!"

"Yeah, you're right. Who cares how we got back that way as long as we stay focused and make sure we DON'T go back that way a third time, right?" Yosuke moved to Rise's side and extended his hand to clasp Naoto's quaking shoulder. The sleuth seemed ready to topple back to the ground at any time again.

"No more of this now," insisted Yosuke, looking into Naoto's frantic eyes. "We need you to focus. We need your help. Come with us. _Souji_ needs you."

"Souji..?" Naoto's eyes seemed to sparkle with clarity at long last. Once more, her logic functioned enough to process the information she knew at present: Souji had decided to go to the Rift before them. Something had incapacitated the others. They were no longer inhibited, and they were planning on going to help Souji.

_But... does he really need our help?_

The thought crashed into Naoto's mind, a genuine possibility. He managed to succeed so many other times when she had worried he might fail.

_But... what if he does need me? I still need him, after all. I... I love him._

"What are you _waiting_ for?!" shrieked Chie, moving next to Yosuke. "You're not just going to stand there and let Souji-kun do it all himself, are you?!"

Naoto gazed up at her six friends, torn between logic and emotion, reason and instinct, what she knew she wanted and what she believed was necessary and proper.

She had a choice to make. Once her decision was made, she knew there would be no turning back. She would have to take responsibility for the consequences of that choice.

Naoto closed her eyes... and made her decision.

"I..."


	15. Bad Ending: Breakdown

_**Author's Note:**_ Before you read this chapter, I wish to explain my methodology with regard to writing this particular excerpt.

As any Persona player knows, a staple of the series involves the inclusion of at least two endings: a Bad Ending and a True Ending. One of my pursuits in writing FYL is to remain true to the series and the fanbase, so I felt it was necessary and proper to include a "Bad Ending" chapter with the story itself.

However, take heart: there is more FYL to come, and the grand finale of the True Ending is swiftly approaching. Thank you all for your continued support and reviews. Now, without further adieu, please enjoy the Bad Ending, and I hope you'll all stay with me as the True Ending arc plays out to fruition, beginning with Chapter Fifteen, which shall be published shortly!

* * *

"...I'll stay here."

Rise gawked at Naoto in utter confusion. "Huh?!"

"You're kiddin', ain't ya?" said Kanji in disbelief.

"He's... better off without me." Naoto stared down at her trembling hands, shaking her head slowly. "Look at me. I'm no good for him... or for any of you, for that matter. I always seem to weigh him down..."

"Are you blind?!" hollered Yosuke. "What good will it do to stay here when he obviously needs our help?!"

"He'll be fine," said Naoto, but without any real conviction. "He's survived a lot worse than this before now. I would only make things worse for him."

"Do you really think he feels that way?" asked Yukiko, trying to remain calm and talk some sense into her friend. "He loves you... You would never be a weight on him."

"I don't deserve his love," winced the detective, lowering her eyes to the ground. "I don't deserve _him_."

"But Naoto-kun-" began Chie, but the sleuth held up a hand for silence.

"Enough. I would only get in his way, and I dare not trouble him any more than he's capable of handling. I've made my decision; I'm staying right here." She closed her eyes, her fists clenched as though fighting a mad desire to change her mind. "I apologize, but... that's my final word."

Everyone became instantly startled as lightning surged around them, and their eyes were drawn toward the Rift. The deep gash slowly closed, reality mending itself as though it were a rapidly healing wound, and a deep, gray dawn began to make itself known. The lightning continued to arc along the dense clouds, and no sunlight pierced through the thick covering, as the scent of approaching rain filled the party's nostrils.

Teddie sniffed the air, his expression anxious. "It smells different. The Shadows are gone, but... I don't know. I have a bear-y bad feeling about this."

Rise moved closer to Teddie, her eyes shining with intense worry. "Do.. you think Souji-kun's okay?"

"I don't know," said Yosuke, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly. "We should go to the school and check, just to be safe. Naoto," he turned back to the young sleuth, noticing her eyes were hidden beneath the brim of her cap once again, "I think you should come with us, too. Anything could still happen, and frankly, I think it's best that we stick together until we're sure everything's fine."

"You have nothing to worry about," said Naoto, but shook her head in resignation all the same, "but if only to prove my point, I'll accompany you."

The group slowly exited the Shirogane Estate grounds and made their way through the silent town. With the evacuation order, it seemed deserted, almost like a ghost town, and the atmosphere sent chills down their spines. The storm clouds overhead continued to threaten the town below with their thunderous din as everyone made their way to the school grounds, walking up the familiar path that all of them had taken five years ago.

"...The gate's open," observed Yosuke, looking more deeply concerned. "That isn't right... it should be locked on Sundays."

"I don't like this at all, you guys," muttered Kanji uneasily. "This place is givin' me bad vibes."

"Me too," whimpered Chie, hugging herself tightly and moving closer to Yosuke's warmth. "I feel... so wrong. I really hope Souji-kun's okay..."

"You're... imagining things," said Naoto, doubt creeping into her voice. "He's probably waiting for us on the roof." _That... That was where..._

The party entered the school grounds through the open gate and slipped inside through the front doors, passing by the familiar shoe lockers and climbing up the central of flight of stairs more slowly than they felt they should. All of them hesitated as they approached the door to the rooftop, but Naoto slowly stepped forward and turned the knob, pushing it outward and stepping out into the cold, damp air.

The seven youths entered the roof and looked around. Nothing seemed different or wrong at first glance, but none of them made a move to separate themselves from the rest of the group.

"Are... you sure he's here, Naoto-kun?" asked Yukiko meekly. "I don't see him anywhere."

"He must be here," said Naoto-kun, feeling her desperation rise. "This is the only place he could--"

"...Sensei..."

The bear's voice made Naoto's heart stop, the pain and anguish reflected within making her freeze stock still. Naoto felt everyone turn toward the far end, the familiar place where so many lunches had been eaten that fateful year, and she followed their movements mechanically, silently, like a ghost.

All eyes fell upon a prone body laying on the concrete. The dimness of the morning light, obscured by the dense clouds, made it difficult to make out many details, except that the physical characteristics were obviously male. It remained motionless as they stared upon it from a distance, none of them willing to move closer, fear constricting their hearts.

Then the sound of soft footsteps made them all jump, and they turned to see Naoto walking calmly toward the fallen man. Her face was hidden behind her cap once again, but her walk seemed heavier than before, as though weighted down by a tremendous burden. Her arms hung limply at her sides, the trembling gone, replaced by an unnatural stillness.

"N..Naoto-ku--" Rise whimpered, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. "...It... you couldn't have kno--"

"Let her be, Rise-san." Yosuke's voice was husky, almost to the point of hoarseness.

"But..." Yukiko moved closer to Kanji, leaning against his strong arm and closing her eyes tightly. "Shouldn't we... console her or something?"

"This... is hard enough on her as it is," whispered Kanji, not daring to look forward at Naoto. "I don't think anythin' we'd say would make her feel any better."

Naoto's feet ceased their movements when she found herself standing mere inches from the body on the ground, and she slowly lowered herself to her knees. Her eyes dully scanned the fallen man without truly recognizing him, staring at the almost foreign physique. Her thin fingers traced the curve of muscle along his biceps, gently touching his shirt as she moved up along his broad shoulders. Trailing up his strong neck and up to his ear, she ran her fingertips gently through shining silver hair as she stared deeply into lifeless silver irises.

"...You... How could you have..." Naoto's breath was ragged as she gasped out the words, her voice a mere whisper. "...You stupid-- ...It should have been obvious. How blind can you possibly be? The... answer was right in front of you the whole time, but you ignored it... like everything else that was important to you.

"You... were needed. Wanted. _Loved_. What possessed you to do something so incredibly... stupid? It makes no sense... Even if it may have seemed sensible before, it was an idiotic and... childish... thing to do. And now... you have to deal with the consequences of your decision. You have to deal with the fact... that... that he's dead..."

The sleuth clenched her fists, the cloth of the man's shirt pulled between her fingers. She leaned forward, pressing her cheek to his, and she shuddered uncontrollably as she still felt the lingering warmth in his skin.

Her control broke completely.

"You... stupid, foolish, deluded CHILD!!" She screamed the last word, grief consuming her entire being. "How could you-- Why did have to make such a-- He NEEDED you!! How could you LEAVE him like that?! And now he's gone! Souji's dead because of you! Now everything is... darkness! You have nothing left!! NOTHING!!

"All because... you were a stupid, stupid, STUPID CHILD!!"

She threw her arms around Souji's lifeless form, sobs tearing through her as her heart was torn asunder by the flood of emotion surging through her body.

"Come back...! Come back!! Souji, come back!! Please, I _need_ you!! I was wrong!! Please forgive me!! Please, _come back!! Don't leave me here alone!!_"

Rise gave a strangled cry as she buried her face in Teddie's shoulder, the bear hiding his face in the idol's neck as he too let out a loud sob. Yosuke and Chie had already embraced, comforting each other in their intense grief. Yukiko held Kanji gently as she wept, consoling him as he covered his eyes with his left hand, unwilling to let anyone see him break down.

"Souji...!! Soujiiii!!"

Naoto's grief overwhelmed her, the pain too great to bear. She felt as though her heart would burst, and almost felt thankful when it finally did.

"Sou..." she panted as the pressure released inside of her, feeling oddly lightheaded and weak. "Sou..."

Everyone turned to see Naoto slump forward upon Souji's prone form, her cap sliding from her head. Landing on the ground, it rolled along the concrete rooftop for a few brief moments before the rains began, lightning pealing across the cloud-strewn skies.


	16. Chapter 15: The True Self

"It would be so easy to simply give up, wouldn't it?"

"Wha?" Rise blinked, stunned by Naoto's sudden introspection. "What are you talking about?"

Naoto looked down at her hands, staring at them as though they weren't her own. "I... let him go, didn't I?"

_...let him go..._

Chie squeaked, looking around her in alarm. "What was that?!"

"I didn't hear anything," said Yosuke, though he seemed doubtful of his own hearing. "Maybe it was the wind?"

"The wind can't _talk_, Yosuke!" insisted Chie, shaking her head. "I swear, someone _spoke_!"

"We ain't got time for this!" yelled Kanji. "Senpai's gettin' further away the longer we stand here talkin'!"

Naoto seemed to ignore Kanji's hurried nervousness, speaking only to herself. "...Tragedy shouldn't diminish how much we care about someone. And yet... I pushed him away."

_...pushed him away..._

Chie yelled again, grabbing Yosuke by the arm. "Th-there it is again!! You heard it this time, didn't you?!"

"I know that voice from somewhere," murmured Yukiko, her eyes seeming to shine with recognition. "It's... on the tip of my tongue, but..."

"Oh, man... What did we get into this time?" asked Yosuke to no one in particular. "Why can't these things ever be simple?"

"But... no matter what happens, he always goes to any length to be with me," said Naoto softly as she closed her eyes, a gentle smile crossing her lips. "..Because he loves me."

_...he loves me..._

"I smell something familiar," said Teddie, looking around. "I wonder what it is. It's not a Shadow... but... it sort of is."

"It's not a threat," explained Naoto, causing everyone to look confusedly in her direction as she spoke again. "It's so... ironic, isn't it? I didn't expect that our situations, or our circumstances, would become so similar."

The sleuth turned toward the street, her silver-blue eyes opening and gazing upon a dark-haired woman floating in mid-air, a white cloak billowing about her, her sorrow-filled face glowing with a soft, ethereal light.

"Did you, Izanami?"

The others gasped in shock and horror, reaching immediately for their weapons.

"What the hell?!" shouted Kanji, his hands grasping the heavy metal plate.

"Dammit, why does she have to be here now, of all times?!" cursed Yosuke, clutching his daggers.

"Peace, sons and daughters of man," said the goddess clearly, the calm her voice making their resolutions falter. "I am not here for violence. Instead... I come at the summons of one who knows and understands my suffering, my eternal pain."

"But how can we trust you?" asked Yukiko, still wary of their old enemy. "This could still be a trap."

"I.. don't think it is," said Rise, lowering her chakrams and staring curiously at the goddess. "I don't sense any hostility from her. But... you came because someone called you?" The idol shook her head, but gasped as an idea came to her. "Wait! You could stop all this! Use your goddess powers and stuff to end this so Souji-kun won't--"

"I... can't." Izanami winced, looking away from everyone in shame before she could see the hurt cross their faces. "I... I asked Souji to undertake this mission _because_ I cannot stop it myself. This power is too ancient and too terrible for me to affect it successfully... But I did what I could to protect him up to this point."

"It was _you!!_" Yosuke pointed at the goddess, his eyes wide with revelation. "_You_ made the Midnight Channel appear that night! When Souji was in the TV world and he and Teddie were in trouble! You _warned_ us about it so we could go in and save him!"

"I did," admitted Izanami, appealing to the group with a desperate look. "I couldn't simply let him die in there! I... I'm connected to him, like I was connected so powerfully with my husband so long ago! I feel compelled to protect him, to make certain he doesn't come to harm..." She floated to the ground, her bare feet landing gently on the street. "I... never expected this to happen five years ago. His Hope, his drive to succeed, to protect all that is dear to him, it is so much like my memory of my husband, the man I loved with all my heart and soul."

"You're referring to the old myths, aren't you?" asked Yukiko, continuing as Izanami nodded in reply. "But... when Izanagi fled the Underworld after seeing what you had become, you cursed him bitterly. How can you say you still love him after something like that?"

"I..." The goddess slowly dropped to her knees, her shame weighing down upon her. "I was so ashamed of myself. Instead of being honest with my husband and telling him what I had become, I allowed my pride to get the better of me. I wished to handle the situation on my own terms, without speaking to him and treating him like the partner we had pledged each other we would be during the dawn of time. If I had been truthful about my condition sooner, perhaps our separation would have been prevented. But instead..."

"...you pushed him away," finished Naoto, her brows creased in pain.

"I hated him!" spat Izanami bitterly. "But not for the reasons he believed. I despised him for living, for still being alive when I had died in childbirth! I despised myself for my condition, for my loneliness that only seemed to stretch on forever after we broke our bonds!" She closed her eyes, tears beginning to gather. "I chose to accept what I considered to be my fate rather than battle for my life and my love, even though the man who came after me, who faced death to bring me back, wouldn't give up on me until he realized it was too late. No... Rather, I _forced_ him to give me up because I gave into foolish pride. I did not become like that because of dying..." She looked up into the dark, starless heavens, her cheeks wet with her tears. "...I was already like that. I turned my thoughts and feelings inward, and I allowed my pride to rot me away from the inside out."

Izanami sat on the empty street and stared up into the heavens for long moments, weeping silently to herself. Naoto couldn't take her eyes away, and she knew exactly why.

"...You've changed," Naoto observed, a small smile creasing her lips.

"All because of Souji," whispered the goddess, closing her eyes yet again. "He... he helped me remember everything that should truly matter. The warmth of the sun upon my skin, the cool spray of the rolling river, the softness of the spring wind, the soothing scent of sakura blossoms. He... gave me the chance to remember what it was like to live, and to love. Such happiness, the ability to enjoy the simple pleasures of this world, is the true essence of life."

Izanami turned to Naoto, her eyes meeting the detective's... and smiled with deep understanding of something that had eluded her for so long. "For the first time in countless millennia... I almost feel whole... like my _own_ fog has lifted."

Naoto thought she caught a glimpse of something else in the goddess's irises, something far more familiar to her. "...But you still feel incomplete, don't you?"

"I... I do," admitted Izanami, looking surprised at Naoto's observation. "I can tell that something else has changed, but I cannot pin-point..."

"I think I have an idea of what it might be," hinted the detective, moving toward the kneeling goddess, stopping only when she stood a foot away from her.

The two women stared at each other for moments beyond count, Naoto's irises of purest silver-blue locked securely on the goddess's. But the vermilion hue that had tinted Izanami's eyes for so very long was no longer present, instead replaced by a pure, rich honey-gold.

"It's amazing... isn't it?" asked the goddess, her smile widening with ill-concealed joy.

"Unexpected," admitted the sleuth, her own smile mirroring Izanami's exactly. "But not unwelcome."

Between them, only a few words were now necessary: words of acceptance.

"Whaaa..." Chie managed a stutter, the scene before her having driven her previously into stunned silence. "What's going on?? Why are you two-- GAH!!" She shrieked again, joined by Yukiko and Rise, as Naoto and Izanami began to glow with a bright blue light, tongues of flame rising into the air around them. Both pairs of eyes shimmered with the same blue light, the link between them establishing itself once and for all.

"Thou art I," announced Naoto firmly, her voice echoing in her throat.

"I am thou," replied Izanami, who suddenly rose back into the air, their eye contact remaining unbroken.

"I can't take much more of this," muttered Yosuke, reflexively clinging to Chie's arm and causing her to blush profusely.

The goddess was consumed by a bright flash of brilliant blue light. In the place of the white-cloaked woman, a regal female hovered above the ground, dressed in a white overcoat similar to Izanagi's, except strapped down entirely over her lower body, appearing more like a dress. Belts accented the jacket's sleeves, waist, and lower portion, and bandages wrapped around the open chest and exposed hands, rising up around her neck. A silver mask hid her entire face, the slits wide enough to reveal her glowing golden eyes, and long, silver hair flowed down her back and trailed against her coat. She carried no weapon, but her bandaged hands crackled with powerful energy.

Naoto smiled at Izanami with deepest enthusiasm, and her new Persona vanished in a blue haze. The detective let out a deep sigh, and turned back to her friends, all of whom were staring at her, stunned speechless.

"...What are you all gawking at?" Naoto laughed nervously, blushing as she looked down at her shoes.

"I just wanna know what the hell happened just now," said Kanji, unable to grasp the event entirely.

"It was something wonderful," said Yukiko, sliding her hand into Kanji's and squeezing it affectionately, causing him to blush too. "Trust me."

"Are... you okay, Naoto-kun?" asked Rise, genuinely concerned as she moved toward her friend.

"I've... never felt better!" exclaimed Naoto, unable to suppress her glee. "I feel like I can take on anything!" She hugged Rise, the idol yelping at the unexpected show of affection, but she took it quickly in stride, throwing her arms around her best friend and squeezing her tightly before breaking the embrace.

"First things first, though," said Yosuke, and everyone nodded in agreement. "We need to catch up with Souji and give him another piece of our minds for ditching us _twice_ since he's been back."

"Does this mean Naoto's going to be our Sensei until we find him?" asked Teddie innocently.

"Huh?!" Naoto blushed uncontrollably. "I... What?! I'm no leader! I can't..."

"You could at least try," suggested Chie, smiling at her with gentle support. "You're an ace detective! I'm sure you'll do fine!"

"Well... since we're running out of time and options, I suppose we have to make a few sacrifices." Naoto sighed, quickly forming a plan in her mind. "Rise-san, please summon Himiko and search for Souji's current location. Teddie, try to sniff out how strong the Shadows' scent is and gauge their relative strength."

The two nodded firmly and set to work as Naoto withdrew her cellphone from her coat pocket.

"Got him, Naoto-kun!" exclaimed Rise excitedly. "He's in the shopping district, near the Moel station. ...Wow, he made really good time, didn't he? I don't even know my way around that well!"

"There's still a really strong Shadow presence in town," reported Teddie as Naoto began dialing a number into her cellphone. "Mostly scattered, but I think they're on the move."

Naoto nodded as she placed her phone to her ear, looking relieved as the line connected. "Yakushiji-san, it's me. I--" She sighed deeply, covering her eyes with her free hand. "Yes, I'm fine. You didn't need to worry about me. Listen, I don't have time to discuss--" She growled audibly, pacing up and down the sidewalk. "I know! But please listen for a moment! I need you to--" Naoto stomped her foot, losing her patience entirely. "Would you just SHUT UP and listen for a second?!"

Everyone jumped at Naoto's outburst, who blushed with guilt as she composed herself.

"I... apologize. But I need the car." She listened patiently as Yakushiji tried to confirm her request. "Yes, the _good_ car. The four-door. … Yes, everyone's here with me. I told you you had no reason to worry." She paced along the sidewalk again, listening intently to the secretary. "Yes, they'll keep an eye on me. I promise. Please hurry, though. Souji's in trouble and we need to act as quickly as possible. ...Thank you, Yakushiji-san."

Naoto closed the cellphone with a deep sigh, rubbing her temple beneath her hat. "I swear, he's become much jumpier recently... but I'm probably to blame for that."

"He'll get over it," said Yosuke, grinning. "I'm just glad you got out of that funk."

"It's still there," said Naoto with brutal honesty, "but I don't have time for self-pity right now. We need to get to Souji and make sure we all get out of this in one piece."

"Hell yeah," agreed Kanji, punching his open hand enthusiastically. "You got a plan or what, kid?"

"Of course," Naoto grinned, motioning for everyone to gather closer. "I requested the _good_ car for a reason. It will be the best mode of transportation to use once we get to Souji... though we may need people to sit on others' laps. It will still be a tight squeeze for eight grown people."

"Teddie can sit on my lap!" giggled Rise, who was still scanning with Himiko.

"Does that mean I finally get to score?" asked Teddie naively.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Yukiko, earning another loud giggle from the idol in spite of the death-glare she received.

"Focus, guys!" said Yosuke as he looked down the street. "...Geez, how long will it take for Yakushiji-san to get here with the _good_ car?" The brunette sounded skeptical of any car being preferable to a motorcycle. He still regretted leaving Teddie's special cycle back in the TV world, but he would never have admitted it openly.

"Not too long," Naoto reassured him, "just a few more min--"

"Oh, crap!!" gasped Rise, her eyes widening in horror. "Souji-kun's in trouble!"

"What's wrong?" asked Naoto, her face becoming stern.

"All the Shadows in town started moving all at once!" whimpered the idol, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "They're all moving toward Souji-kun's position!"

The detective cursed, stomping her foot on the concrete as everyone else looked at each other in horror.

_The Shadows are trying to end it quick,_ thought Naoto to herself, looking out toward the shopping district, worry shining in her silver-blue eyes.

_Please, if anyone's out there, keep him safe until we can get to him. Just give us a little more time!_


	17. Chapter 16: Old Friends

Souji slammed hard against the wall of Youmenaido Bookstore, his breathing quick and heavy, his heart pounding in his chest. The Shadows were gathering all around him, and the increased tension he felt caused him to become more alter, his hands clenching the handle of his swords so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He heard them moving closer to his position; distant shrieks and roars from the freakish amalgamations. Screams echoed against the buildings, screams of victims that Souji could not rescue, and he cursed himself for his inability to do so. He couldn't feel the tears cascade down his cheeks as he peered out from his hiding place, watching for the enemies he could hear but not see.

_I can't let myself get discouraged,_ the silverette said to himself as he looked up the street, noticing shapes moving in the darkness to the north. _If I lose my nerve or get distracted, I won't be able to save anyone. Gotta keep moving…_

Souji raised his sword, preparing to take on the oncoming surge of Shadows coming toward him, concentrating to summon Izanagi-no-Okami—

His concentration was broken by the screeching of tires against the pavement behind him. Not bothering to turn, he leapt back into the wall of the bookstore, barely avoiding the front fender of the car that he couldn't make out in the thick darkness. He heard one of the thick doors open, and a familiar hollow thunk resounded in the black, followed by a howl of pain from the Shadow that had been attacked. The unknown object rolled toward Souji, and he had to place his hand upon it before he realized that it was a soccer ball.

_What the he—_

"What the hell was that?!" A voice yelled from the direction of the car, and Souji's heart jumped in his chest as he recognized it.

"Well, it worked in the game!" came the very familiar retort. "I just thought—"

"You're not Wakka, you dumbass!" returned the first voice in exasperation as the person it belonged to exited the vehicle. They lashed out with a weapon that cracked three of the incoming Shadows as once, driving them away.

"Well, excuse me for trying something different!" shouted the second voice, one of the larger Shadows thrown backward from a heavy impact.

"Kou! Daisuke!" Souji yelled, unable to restrain his joy and relief as he rushed forward to meet them.

"There he is!" Daisuke laughed as he clapped the silverette on the back, and Souji felt the metallic wraps of a brass knuckle on his old friend's hand. "I was worried we might have missed you or somethin'!"

"Heads up, you two," said Kou, brandishing a bo staff toward a mass of oncoming Shadows. "As much as I'd have liked this to be a peaceful reunion, I think we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah," said Daisuke with a slight groan. "These things are rude to interrupt."

"Lets use the car as cover," suggested Souji, raising his blade to repel an attack. "We can thin out the Shadows more easily that way, but be careful if any decide to jump on the roof."

"Shadows, huh?" said Kou as he moved to a more defensible position, planting the end of his staff into another Shadow nearby. "I won't ask how you know about these things, but I'm just glad we got here in time."

"And you could have told us you were back in town yourself instead of sending an old man to let us know!" rebuked Daisuke. "He really shouldn't be running errands at his age, especially when it's so dangerous out here!"

"Old man?" asked Souji, confused.

"He said his name was Hotei or something."

Souji smiled. _Trust Misanori-san to send in the cavalry at the right time._

The three continued to hold their ground, their combined strength and prior experience as a team helping their coordination tremendously. Where one was weak, the other two compensated accordingly. When one stumbled, the other two assisted and picked him back up. Their smooth, well-oiled teamwork kept the Shadows at bay, but even Souji knew he couldn't keep it up forever.

"Where the hell are they, Kou?!" growled Daisuke as his fist connected with another Shadow.

"She said she'd be here soon!" yelled the black-haired youth, sweeping his staff and knocking two wrestler-shadows off of their feet. "Give her a little more time!"

"Who else—" began Souji, but another wave of Shadows forced him to cut his question off.

"Just be patient!" reassured Kou after the enemy ranks were thinned out once more. "They'll be here!"

"Kinda hard to be patient when you're about to be killed!" retorted Daisuke, but he grinned in spite of the seriousness of his words. "Just like her to drag her feet when the world's about to end!"

Souji didn't need any other clues to figure out who Daisuke was referring to.

A surge of flame brought the silverette out of his reverie. Instinctively ducking behind the car, Souji looked back up to see several Shadows falling and melting away within a field of flames in the center of the road that had not been there before.

"Dude, I hope he's careful with those around the shops," muttered Kou under his breath. "His parents would rip him a new one if they were forced to pay for collateral damage."

"Don't tell me…" Souji was torn between laughing and groaning.

"Yeah, that was Naoki," said Daisuke with a smirk, though his eyes appeared serious. "Never thought his new idea would work, though. He's always full of surprises."

"Leave it to Naoki Konishi to take the family business in another odd direction," laughed Kou, taking out a nearby Shadow that strayed too close to them.

_Molotovs,_ thought Souji, his palm connecting to his forehead with a dull slap. _Should have expected it eventually, I guess…_

Another loud explosion rocked the street, and Daisuke swore vehemently as he turned to a pale blond male that had slid next to him behind the car. "Dude, watch it with those things! I still have payments to make on this thing!"

"I was more concerned about the gas station," admitted Naoki, his left hand adjusting a satchel which clinked with the movement of glass bottles within. "I'd rather not see those kinds of fireworks, myself. But here's the good news – Ai's almost here."

"About time!" replied Daisuke, looking around at the regrouping Shadows to the north. "I don't think she understand the exact meaning of 'hustle.' She never—"

"Would you shut your mouth for five seconds, you idiot?!"

In spite of its irritated, snarky edge, Souji couldn't have been happier to hear that voice.

A loud crack resounded through the street as three female figures emerged from a nearby alley flanking the almost recovered Shadow horde. In the firelight remaining from the detonated molotovs, Souji recognized his other school friends: Ai, her golden hair reflecting the firelight as she tossed throwing knives into the throng of foes; Yumi, her dark hair longer and tied back into a ponytail, using a whip to strike down and scatter the enemy; Ayane, who looked the same as ever, though Souji was quite shocked to see her using a bow to great effect. The silverette smiled fondly as he realized that the meek, soft-spoken girl may have finally found something she was good at after all.

"Is Senpai okay?" asked Ayane over the battle noise, her voice almost imperceptible.

"He's just fine!" replied Kou as he and the others moved out of their defensive position toward the girls. "We got here a few minutes ago and helped him hold them off!"

"That's a relief," said Yumi with a charming smile. "I was worried we wouldn't make it."

"Well, excuse me for not getting a cellphone signal!" said Ai irritably. "It's a lot easier to coordinate stuff when there isn't a blackout going on!" She flushed slightly as she noticed Souji looking at her, and she turned away under the pretext of examining the remaining Shadows. "N-not that I was _worried_ or anything!"

"Liar," grinned Naoki, earning a suppressed laugh from almost everyone else. "You were more worried about Senpai than the rest of us put together. That's why you—"

"Sh-shut up!!" squeaked Ai, glaring at Naoki in rage, though her face betrayed her with a deeper blush. "He… he doesn't need to know all that!"

"At least Daidara-san came through for us," said Ayane, gazing fondly at her bow.

"Doesn't anyone find it odd that he carried these weapons with him, though?" mentioned Yumi, looking anxious. "That's a little creepy."

"I don't know," said Souji, his mind wandering to Hotei and wondering if this might have been his work as well. "I don't believe in coincidences myself."

"It doesn't really matter," interjected Kou, readying his staff for what appeared to be a renewed assault. "Souji needs to get to Junes with the others anyway."

"Sorry, but I have things I need to do." Souji knew this would provoke a negative reaction, and his instincts didn't fail him… even though he wished they would have. He didn't like seeing the looks of shock and hurt on their faces.

"But…" Yumi blinked in confusion. "We need to get you to safety! If it's about your other friends, we can find them and—"

"I need to get to the school," interrupted Souji, wincing as his mind wandered to the ones he left behind. _I hope they're okay…_ "Please. This is important."

"Like hell it is," growled Daisuke, but he looked torn. "The school's gone, man. There ain't nothin' there but that rip-thing now."

"Yeah, it's suicide," agreed Naoki, shaking his head. "We couldn't possibly let you do something like that."

"Take my wheels, Seta."

Everyone whirled around to stare wide-eyed at Ai, who tossed a set of keys to Souji, who caught them deftly in his left hand.

"Wait!" said Kou in shock, evidently prepared to debate the action.

"Wait for what?" asked Ai, cutting across Kou before he could begin. "If anyone can take care of this mess, it's him. We should trust him! At the very least, we should make sure he goes on his way without worrying about these freaks chasing him!"

"You're sure about this?" asked Souji in spite of already knowing the answer.

"Well, yeah, it's a sacrifice," said Ai with an unconcerned smile, "but if anything happens to it, Daddy can always buy me a new one."

"Just make sure you don't go down with it, idiot," said Kou, still looking concerned, but obviously accepting Souji's decision.

"Yeah," said Yumi, giving the silverette a quick hug. "There's only one of you, and you're irreplaceable."

"Hey, break it up!" yelled Ai, gently pushing the two of them apart, though her expression was kind. "He's taken, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," sighed Yumi, an exaggerated pout crossing her lips as she muttered "lucky girl" under her breath.

Before Souji could reply, he felt a strap being fastened across his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Naoki smiling smugly at his friend as he made sure the satchel was closed securely.

"You'll be unarmed," said Souji, ready to remove the bag, but Naoki held up a hand.

"There's a lot more where that came from," reassured Naoki with a soft laugh. "Besides, you may need them more than I will."

"Hustle, Seta!" yelled Ai, pointing toward the street where she and the other girls had come before. "It's down that way! Now move your ass!"

"Be careful, you guys…" said Souji as he began to move toward the side street. "And thanks!"

"See ya later, buddy!" called Kou, waving to him.

"Kick ass!" yelled Daisuke.

"We believe in you, Senpai!" said Ayane as he passed her, and he didn't look back as the sounds of battle renewed themselves.

Souji smiled as he ran down the dark alley. _Everyone's changed so much, yet they've also kept a lot of the same qualities that define them. It's odd, but they've become better people because of their experiences. It's just all the more reason to do what I can to guarantee them a future._

He turned a corner and stopped, looking around in the thick darkness at a few vehicles parked behind the buildings. Instinctively, he grasped Ai's keychain and pushed the button to deactivate the alarm, a distinctive beep echoing nearby. Turning toward it, he felt his heart sank as he realized which vehicle had emitted the noise.

Souji was really beginning to hate motorcycles.

* * *

"I don't believe it!"

"What happened?" asked Naoto, moving toward Rise in concern as soon as she spoke.

"Kou-kun!" Rise squealed happily, hopping on the balls of her feet as she continued to scan with Himiko. "And Daisuke-kun!!"

"Seriously?!" yelped Yosuke in surprise.

"Don't tell me…" began Chie, unable to take the suspense.

"Kicking Shadow butt!" yelled Rise, raising her arms exaltedly. "Woohoo!!"

"That's a relief," sighed Yukiko, relaxing a little.

"Whoa, Naoki-kun?!" gasped the idol in shock. "Whoa, I never thought you could use sake like that!"

Kanji chuckled. "I think I might know what he did."

"What are the Shadows doing, Rise-chan?" asked Teddie, wrinkling his nose.

"They're fighting back, but they're being driven aw—Oh, good grief!!" Rise stamped her foot on the ground angrily. "Piggy-hara's there!"

"Hey, she got better!" said Chie, giving Rise a chastising look. "You don't have to be so mean to her."

"You never got verbally assaulted just for saying hi to Souji-kun, though," remarked Rise irritably. "She acts like a spoiled little piggy…"

"Well, she goes on the defensive whenever she's with a guy she thinks is cute," said Yukiko logically. "Especially if she considers the girl in question a rival."

"Yeah, ya can't really blame Senpai…" Kanji shook his head, looking thoughtful. "But she ain't really been lookin' for a boyfriend since he rejected her. She respected his decision to stay with…" He coughed, and Naoto pulled her hat down to hide her blush. "…Uh, well, she just ain't found anyone like him yet."

"Wow, even Yumi-chan and Ayane-chan are there!" Rise interjected, grinning widely. "All of them are holding the Shadows back now!"

"Thank goodness," said Naoto, her gaze moving toward a vehicle speeding in their direction down the street. "Ah, here comes Yakushiji-san."

"Sorry I'm late, Naoto-sama," said the secretary as he exited the four-door vehicle. "I thought I would fill the tank just in case."

"Thank you," replied the sleuth as she moved toward the driver's door. "Please barricade yourself inside the Estate until everything has been taken care of."

"You're going after Seta-san, then?" asked Yakushiji, adjusting his glasses.

"Naturally," answered Naoto. "I won't lose him. I couldn't bear it if I lost him now."

"I understand. Please take care of yourself, Naoto-sama."

"Nothing to worry about!" said Chie as she moved to the left rear door. "She has us around to help her!"

"Yeah," agreed Kanji, his fist connecting with his open palm. "It'll take a lot more than this to stop her."

"You give me too much credit," said Naoto, but she smiled anyway. "Now everyone get in. We're wasting time."

"Uh…" Yukiko moved forward, but showed signs of hesitance. "We won't fit in there, Naoto-kun."

"Some of you will have to sit on someone else's lap," said Naoto with a slight blush. "I apologize, but I need the passenger seat open in case something happens to Souji and he needs to be picked up."

"Well, why can't _he_ sit on someone's lap when we catch up to him?!" demanded Yosuke, who turned pale when Naoto turned and looked up at him calmly, her silver-blue eyes boring into his.

"Because I'm driving," she said simply.

"I'll handle this," whispered Chie to the sleuth, and the martial artist moved closer to the brunette, looking slightly disappointed. "You… don't want me to sit on your lap, Yosuke?"

"Wh—I didn't—" stammered Yosuke, blushing profusely. "All I meant was—…Aw, hell." With a sigh of resignation, Yosuke climbed into the back seat and sat in the middle.

"Wow," said Chie in pleasant surprise as she joined Yosuke inside. "I didn't think it'd work!"

"I told you it would!" giggled Rise.

"You set me up?!" yelled Yosuke in outrage. "How could y…" His voice failed him, suddenly realizing that Chie really _was_ sitting on his lap.

"Any more complaints?" asked Chie, smiling as she snuggled closer to the brunette.

Yosuke could only grumble incoherently.

"Um…" Yukiko turned to Kanji, a soft blush gracing her own cheeks. "May I please… sit on your lap, Kanji-kun…?"

"Uh… S-sure, I guess," stuttered Kanji, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before climbing into the back seat. "You don't need to ask permission, though."

"It's only polite," replied Yukiko as she followed him, gracefully climbing onto Kanji and moving in far enough for him to shut the door.

"I guess that just leaves us, Teddie!" giggled Rise, climbing into the opposite side of the car. "You can sit on _my_ lap!"

"Yeah!" cried Teddie as he followed Rise, snuggling against her as she shut the door. "I get to score!"

Yukiko gave the blond bear a dirty look as she muttered, "…Not before me, you don't."

"H-huh?!" exclaimed Kanji, taken aback by her words, a blush creeping into his face.

Yukiko yelped, realizing Kanji had heard her, her own blush matching his. "N-nothing!!"

Rise hid her giggle in the bear's white shirt.

"Well well," said Naoto as she looked in the rear-view mirror. "You all look _very_ comfortable indeed."

"J-just drive already!!" yelled Yosuke, unsure of how long he could stand to be so close to Chie like this.

Naoto put the car in drive, a part of her wishing dearly that she could have been back there with Souji. _It's fine. I'll simply make up for lost time when this is concluded… Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea._


	18. Chapter 17: Rapid Transit

"Naoto! W-watch the corner!"

"I am, Yosuke-san. I'm passing by it right now."

"C-cut the crap! We don't have seatbelts on!"

"…You don't trust me?"

"It's not that! It just that we wanna _live_!"

"I do believe that's why we must make haste. Is that not true?"

"Don't get technical! You're—"

"Naoto-kun! It's them! Stop here!"

The black car skid to a halt next to Daisuke's own vehicle as Kanji and Rise lowered their windows. Peering out, they all saw their other school friends from so long ago approach them, each looking torn between relief and worry.

"Hey, it's the others!" said Kou with a smile, looking inside. His eyes widened as he saw almost everyone in the back seat paired up, and he looked away with a blush. "I-is now the best time to be joyriding, though?"

"This isn't a joyride!" Yosuke yelled, looking offended and embarrassed. "We're going after Souji!"

"Where is he, though?" asked Rise, looking around in concern. "I thought he was still here with you guys."

"You're late!" said Ai, moving toward Rise's window. "We already sent him on his way. He said something about getting to the school."

"…And why didn't you stop him?" asked Naoto icily.

"You know how he gets when he makes up his mind," said Ai matter-of-factly. "He can be just as stubborn as…. Well…"

"You?" piped in Naoki. Everyone laughed, and even Ai smiled.

"Well, I guess I DO have that reputation. But still…" Ai looked down at Naoto in complete seriousness. "I thought you'd be with him. I really hope you're not planning to drop the ball, Shirogane!"

"Hey, go easy on her," said Yumi, reaching through the window and putting a thin hand on Naoto's. "She's been through a lot recently. I can't really blame her for how she's been. It's… really hard to lose your father-figure…"

Naoto blinked as she looked into Yumi's eyes, an understanding flowing between the two of them that surpassed emotion and logic. It was then that Naoto remembered something she had heard about Yumi five years ago: that Yumi's father had suddenly passed away because of cancer. Granted, she didn't know all the details, but the genuine sympathy in the black-haired girl's eyes caused Naoto to smile up at her in gratitude. _I'm… not alone after all, am I, Senpai?_

"Thank you, Yumi-san, but we need to keep going," she added, trying her best to stay on task. "Which way did Souji go?"

"He drove off toward the Floodplain," said Ayane, pointing southward. "But the Shadows…"

"So they gave chase," said Yukiko, looking disappointed. "I was wondering why you all weren't being attacked. I hope he doesn't run into any trouble."

"He won't," said Ai confidently. "He's riding _my_ motorcycle, after all."

"Dude!" yelped Yosuke, looking VERY jealous. "You mean he's on the 2X-12R?! Man, what the heck?! I never get to—OW!!" The brunette winced as Chie 'nudged' him with her elbow. "Wh-what was that for?!"

"Slipped. Sorry." Chie didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"Still, Senpai'll be in big trouble if those Shadows catch up to him," said Kanji, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Maybe you should check on him?" he suggested, glancing over at Rise.

The idol looked at their other friends in concern, obviously wary of using her Persona around them, but yelped as a large explosion lit the sky to the south. Everyone instinctively turned to Naoki, who was beaming with quiet pride.

"Head toward that," suggested Daisuke with a grin.

"Thanks," said Naoto, shifting the car into gear. "All of you be safe."

"Hey, Shirogane!!" yelled Ai as the detective sped down the road. "You'd better treat him right, or I'll be a hell of a lot scarier than any of these Shadow things!!"

"Too late," muttered Rise under her breath.

"That was… Snrk… so mean…" said Yukiko with difficulty. "…Pffft…"

"I think that was as close to a blessing as she'll ever give you, though, Naoto," said Kanji thoughtfully. "Oh, wait! Take that alley!" he yelled more loudly, pointing to the right. "That'll take us straight to the Samegawa! I took that shortcut all the time back in school!"

"Understood! Hold on!" Naoto wrenched the wheel around, putting the car into a skid as she skillfully maneuvered the speeding vehicle into the narrow back street.

"D-damn it! Did you learn to drive in America or something?!" Yosuke shuddered reflexively.

"…You're.. uh…" Chie blushed heavily. "You're squeezing too tight, Yosuke…"

"Ah! S-sorry!!"

The car leaped out of the alley as it reached the Samegawa road, and Naoto turned westward, glancing down at the few fires that blazed around them. "What happened here? It's like a war zone.."

"Probably Souji-kun," said Chie, looking around out of the windows. "But.. where is he??"

"I don't see Sensei anywhere, either!" cried Teddie, looking worried.

Rise concentrated, bringing up Himiko, who passed through the solid car in a ghost-like manner. "I sense him! He's… Huh?"

"What's wrong?" asked Yukiko.

"He's right next to us! But I don't see him any—KYAAAHH!!"

Another violent explosion caused the car to shudder, Naoto battling with it to maintain control. A gazebo to their right went up in flames, Shadows flying in every direction like a swarm of meteors. A motorcycle flew over the speeding vehicle, landing lightly in front of them, tires squealing against the pavement. The headlights of Naoto's car shined upon a silver motorcycle, its driver bearing hair of the same color.

"Damn it, Souji!!" yelled Naoto, leaning out the window and glaring at the cyclist in anger. "If you die, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself!!"

Souji glanced backward, not expecting Naoto's voice to emerge from the car. His shock gave way to relief and gratitude, and he saluted the car as he maneuvered to the vehicle's right side. A loud collective shriek from behind signaled the approach of more pursuing Shadows.

"Himiko up!" announced Rise, staring back at the charging enemies. "Wow, Souji-kun! Did you bring all the Shadows in the world with you?!"

"It feels like it," admitted the silverette, slightly irritated. "It's about time you got here!"

"A little worried we wouldn't make it?" asked Yosuke, grinning.

"You might say that," replied Souji, giving Teddie a wink. "Good job, buddy. I knew you could slap some sense into them."

"Literally,"admitted Kanji, rubbing his jaw.

"Cut the chatter, all of you," interjected Naoto, looking through her mirrors. "We need to figure out how to get these Shadows off our tail."

"The school isn't much farther," said Souji, striking out with sword in hand as a Shadow moved too close to the cycle. "Any magic buttons in that car of yours to slow them down?"

The sleuth grinned mischievously. "Well, as luck would have it…" Naoto pushed a hidden button on the steering wheel, and smoke poured copiously out of the exhaust pipe. Rough, hacking coughs emerged from the mass of Shadows pursuing the team, and they began to back off from the chase.

Yosuke shook his head in disbelief as he stared back behind them. "Whoa! You really _are_ double-oh-juni— mmmpphh!!"

"Don't piss off the driver, Yosuke!" cried Chie, her hand covering his mouth.

"We still have some on our tails, guys!" Teddie whimpered.

"Mmph?!" Yosuke pulled Chie's hand away. "Bears don't HAVE tails!!"

"Yeah they do," said Kanji. Everyone turned to him, not expecting the reply. "You know… little ones."

No one spoke for a moment, the purr of the engines broken by a loud collective roar.

"Let's get back on target here!" hollered Chie, giving Yosuke a "you should have known better" sort of look.

"Yukiko," said Souji, making the raven-haired girl jump in Kanji's lap. "When I give the signal, torch the bike with Amaterasu."

"Souji-kun, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," said Yukiko, shaking her head.

"Lower the passenger-side front window, Naoto," continued Souji, ignoring Yosuke's look of horrified shock. The silverette knew that his old friend considered his suggestion to be a crime against motorcycles everywhere, but he needed to be creative.

"Reckless as usual, I see," remarked Naoto, but she lowered the window nonetheless.

Souji summoned Izanagi-no-Okami as more Shadows came close to his position. But he summoned a tornado of wind, letting go of the cycle as he kicked off of it into the middle of the funnel. The force from the strong air spell shot him straight through the open window, but his height worked against him. The tight, close confines of the vehicle didn't allow room to maneuver, so his head slid into Naoto's open lap, his feet and lower legs still sprawled outside of the window.

"Now!" yelled Souji, not bothering to use Himiko's link. Yukiko concentrated hard, Amaterasu appearing beside the now riderless motorbike and surrounding it in a fireball. The vehicle tumbled backward toward the oncoming Shadows, the intense heat causing the gas tank to detonate, scattering even more of the horde.

"Uhm… S-Souji…"

The silverette looked up reflexively, blinking as his eyes met Naoto's silver-blue irises, a soft blush covering her pale cheeks as she glanced down at him.

"…I… don't think now is the best time for… um…"

Souji blushed as well. He hadn't been this close to Naoto for some time, and he was hesitant to move away. But he knew he would keep her from focusing if he stayed like this…

"I smell reinforcements coming!" cried Teddie again, his blue eyes wide with fright and panic.

The silverette turned serious, trying to find a way to readjust his postion in the passenger seat, but Naoto put a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving.

"I… will say this, though…" Naoto's voice was completely calm, her weighed words meant only for his ears alone. "The next time you try something that stupid, I'm going to—"

Souji looked up at Naoto in surprise, wondering what could have possibly stopped her in mid-lecture. He saw that her silver-blue eyes were staring not at him, but at his half-open satchel, bottles with cloth tops peeking out of the container.

"Are… are those… molotovs?" Naoto asked quietly.

"Aw, shit."

"What?!" cried Chie, staring at Kanji in fright.

"Nothin'! Nothin' at all!" said Kanji, trying to cover up his slip of the tongue. "Keep drivin', kid! We're almos—"

"Hey! Keep your hands on the wheel!!" yelled Yosuke as the detective snatched up the bottles where they lay.

Souji was speechless. He had never seen Naoto look so joyful before, and yet… it frightened him all the same. It finally occurred to him to actually _stop_ Naoto from taking the explosives, but it was too late; she had emptied the satchel.

"I think the term is 'Don't think; feel?'" suggested Yukiko, who had become pale.

"No! Now's the time to _think_!!" yelled Chie, pulling herself between the two front seats in alarm. "_Think_, Naoto-kun!!"

However, Naoto was too far gone to do anything of the sort. Giggling like a little girl, the sleuth began lighting the explosives and tossing them back out of the window. The more she threw, the more she laughed, but her accuracy could not have better. The onslaught of explosives caused the Shadows to begin scattering to the four winds, but it left the vehicle quite driverless. Souji tried to climb right-side up again before reaching for the wheel, and Chie assisted him in keeping the vehicle on the road.

"Never fails," groaned Kanji, rubbing his temple. "Find any explosive material and the kid goes apeshit."

"Yeah," Rise chimed in, shaking her head solemnly. "She was almost banned from chemistry class, remember?"

"I didn't know we had apes in Inaba!" said Teddie, looking interested.

"Would you all quit monkeying around?!" yelled Yukiko. "We gotta—" She was interrupted by a fit of giggles, abruptly realizing her own unintentional pun.

"Oh, good grief," muttered Chie, looking behind her at her dear friend.

"Well, at least the Shadows are gone," said Yosuke in relief, running a shaky hand through his hair as he noticed Naoto place her hands back on the steering wheel. "Are you feeling better now, Naoto?" he added warily.

"Hm? Should I be?" asked Naoto, looking genuinely confused.

Souji clearly wasn't amused. "No more 'reckless' speeches. You've lost the priviledge."

"I've no idea of what you speak, Souji," said Naoto blankly.

"We'll… tell you later," said Yukiko quickly. "We're almost there now. We should make sure we're ready for anything."

"About damn time," muttered Kanji, a little too loudly.

"Now just a moment!" retorted Naoto, looking hurt. "My driving wasn't deplorable—"

"…Until the molotovs," said Souji bluntly.

"_Where?!_" yelled Naoto, glancing around the passenger seat and grabbing the empty satchel with her right hand. "You have more?! Give them to me!! I'll—…I'll…"

Her voice died in her throat as she noticed Souji giving her his own version of "the look," causing her to blush brighter than a stoplight.

"Busted," said Kanji and Rise in unison, looking quite smug.

"L-let's just go!!" hollered Naoto, her blush increasing in intensity as she braked and parked the car, quickly exiting the vehicle to hide her deepening embarrassment.


	19. Chapter 18: Pawns and Players

It was impossible not to look up at the wide, dark Rift as the team exited Naoto's car. The rip in the fabric of reality was widening much more rapidly than the one in the TV World, and they actually noticed bits of the world fragment from the edges and tumble into the abyss from their position at the bottom of the familiar hill. Looking up, the group noticed that the leaves, painted with autumn colors, had been ripped away from the cherry trees, giving the area the wasteland appearance so similar to the deteriorated landscape they had left behind. The school gate further ahead was torn to shreds, and the main Yasogami school building appeared split down the middle, bits of masonry and metal collapsing under the Rift's constant influence.

"Okay..." murmured Yosuke in disgust. "No one messes up _my_ old school and gets away with it."

"Geez, it's like someone bombed the place," noted Chie, pain crossing her face. "Like those old war pictures, you know?"

"Damn," croaked Kanji, rubbing his throat. "I can hardly breathe here. Like this thing's suckin' up all the air."

Teddie moved closer to Souji, his brilliant blue eyes peering up at the Rift in worry. "That guy is up there, right Sensei?"

"Who?" asked Naoto in confusion.

"...Okuguro," replied Souji in a soft voice.

"_What_?!" Naoto grabbed Souji by his shirt, her eyes wide with horror and shock. "That's not possible! He'd dead! I saw him die!"

"Naoto-kun, please calm down," pleaded Yukiko, moving over to the sleuth and placing her hands on her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait! _That_ Okuguro?!" cried Rise, recognition dawning on her. "The one from your Grampa's last case?"

"...Yes. That's him." Naoto leaned against Souji, sighing as the silverette wrapped her in a warm embrace. Her anger and tension fled her heart almost instantly. _I feel his heartbeat... It's soothing. He's here. He's really here with me. I..._

"I remember now," said Chie, her face contorted as she recalled the incident. "The report said that Okuguro and..." She hesitated, glancing at Naoto and deciding not to mention Misanori. "Well, they were supposedly incinerated, because no bodies were ever found."

"I see..." Souji remembered his last conversation with Hotei, but didn't wish to mention any of the information to Naoto. _The last thing she needs now is another distraction. It may seem cruel... but I need to help her keep her focus._

"It seems you were correct," said the sleuth softly, looking up at Souji and sighing deeply. "This does indeed seem to be my test. My past has returned to haunt me in earnest."

"We're all here for you, Naoto," whispered Souji into her ear as he gave her a quick, affectionate squeeze.

"I know, and... I'm truly grateful." Naoto gazed into the silverette's eyes, her own silver-blue orbs shining with renewed confidence and happiness. "It gives me strength. Thank you..."

"I found him," announced Rise. She had summoned Himiko yet again, the circlet concealing her eyes as she scanned the area. "A really strong power is up ahead, just through the gate."

"Well, I guess it's now or never, right?" asked Yosuke as the idol banished her Persona. "Lets go fix our home, partner," he added, giving his old friend a wink.

"Yeah, lets kick some ass," said Kanji, punching his hand with enthusiasm.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at Souji, the unexpected request taking them by surprise.

"What is it, Souji-kun?" asked Rise.

"I..." Souji considered his idea for a brief moment, but decided to act upon it. "I think we should perform the cheer."

No one spoke. Chie blushed abruptly, the first to realize what Souji had meant: the cheer they had performed fives years ago after they had defeated Ama-no-Sagiri, the God of the Fog. She had been the one to suggest it, after all.

"R-Really??" Chie looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed. "Like... right now??"

"Is it honestly the best time, though?" piped in Yukiko. "We don't really have any to waste."

"I think it's a great idea."

Out of everyone who may have supported such an idea, no one had expected Naoto to speak, much less show approval. The detective blushed furiously, looking away from the group's collective gawk.

"You're... joking, right?" asked Rise, looking almost frightened.

"Of course not," replied Naoto, slightly irritated at the show of stark disbelief. "This isn't like the last time. I... I think we should do it properly. For luck."

_Luck..._ Souji grinned inwardly. "Fortune" would hopefully be on their side this time, too.

"Ah, hell, why not?" Kanji chuckled softly, moving forward to stand closer to Yukiko. "For old times' sake, yeah?"

"Well, when you put it that way," said Yosuke with a widening grin, extending right hand into the forming circle of friends, "I can't really say no."

"It still feels so _weird_ to do this now, though," remarked Chie, placing her hand on Yosuke's and causing them both to blush. Yukiko's hand followed quickly, and Kanji placed his own large hand on top of her smaller one. Both exchanged fond smiles, blushes lightly dusting their cheeks.

"It's not weird at all!" Rise giggled as she clasped Kanji's hand, using her free hand to direct Teddie's palm to hers. "I'm with my best friends! How can it _not_ be right?"

Souji and Naoto placed their own hands in the circle last, the detective closing her eyes and sighing contentedly as she felt not only Souji's warmth, but the warmth of every single one of her friends.

"Lets do our best, guys!" yelled Teddie with a grin, and everyone let out a loud whoop as they threw their joined hands into the air.

Souji Seta knew he had finally, truly, returned home.

* * *

The group ran up the hill as quickly as possible, passing through the ruined gates into the courtyard. They stopped as they noticed a lone figure standing at the edge of the cracked pavement next to the Rift, right in front of where the school's front doors once stood.

The man was tall, thin, almost emaciated, with long hair the color of rough stone receding from his scalp. His garb was that of a priest, a kimono which may have once been magnificent. Yet age and fate had not been kind to the garment, the royal purples faded and dulled, the bright whites darkened, stained, and frayed. In his seemingly frail hands he held a sheathed katana, the scabbard tinted a bloody vermillion. Lightning erupted from the widening Rift, illuminating the ruined area at random intervals, casting the thin man's shadow around like a malevolent spirit.

"It's him," confirmed Naoto, moving closer to Souji out of instinct.

"So that's Okuguro," muttered Souji, more to himself than Naoto. _I can feel his malice… or is it something else?_

"Let's go kick his scrawny ass," growled Kanji, itching to finally battle the source of their problems.

"Be careful, guys," said Teddie in a trembling voice. "I have a beary bad feeling about this…"

The group cautiously approached the lone man, the wind causing their clothes to flutter around them. They halted when Okuguro turned his head toward them, a thin, beady eye focusing upon them with single-minded intensity. His gaze fell on Naoto, and a haughty grin crossed his pale, thin lips.

"I've been expecting you, Shirogane," said Okuguro in a surprisingly deep voice, amusement rife within his gaze.

"You…" Naoto felt rage burn inside of her, but she swallowed hard as she forced herself to remain calm. "How can you still be alive?"

"The path of the gods grants many favors to those who tread upon it," replied Okuguro with a chuckle. "It merely took a little longer to obtain this particular gift thanks to that meddlesome old cretin."

"Don't you dare!" shouted Rise, her own temper rising. "Don't you even _dare_ talk about her Grampa like that, you jerk!"

"My my, what a lively bunch you've brought with you," commented Okuguro, turning to face them with a cold gaze. "I never expected you to be the type of person who has… friends."

Naoto smiled, feeling Souji next to her, elated at Rise's defense. "You'll find I'm also full of surprises, Okuguro-san."

"It matters little," continued Okuguro, shaking his head. "My time has finally come, and all of you shall bear witness to my ascension. I shall be carried into the heavens as the new Ama-no-Kagaseo, and no one, nothing, can stop me now."

"The what…?" Yukiko blinked in dull shock.

Souji watched his friend silently, realizing she was trying to make a connection to something. _As I expected… the Kagaseo's linked to something else... but she can't remember either._ He turned back to Okuguro, who was sneering at them in apparent triumph.

"It won't work," said Souji confidently, and he felt a small twinge of satisfaction as he watched Okuguro's confidence falter. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"…Oh, I understand much better than you think!" Okuguro replied haughtily, laughing off the show of weakness he had displayed.

"But," interjected Yukiko, trying to talk out her confusion, "the Ama-no-Kagaseo—"

"—will be my title! My mantle!" Okuguro snarled, his hand grasping the handle of his sheathed katana. "Mine, and not yours! I shall not allow you to steal the very prize I've sought my entire life! I shall not be stopped by anyone, not even the so-called 'Anomaly' or the protégé of the Misanori Shirogane!"

"He's gone bye-bye," said Yosuke, rolling his eyes. "I don't think he's gonna surrender."

"Obviously," agreed Naoto, drawing her revolver from its holster. "It seems we have no choice but to fight, not that I didn't expect it to come to this."

"Bring it on, then!" yelled Kanji, hefting his plate in his hands. "I've been dyin' to get my hands on this sunofabitch and give him what's comin' to 'im!"

"Yeah. I'm already sick of his mouth," said Chie, stretching her legs. "I think he needs someone to help him keep it shut!"

"You… fools," hissed Okuguro, drawing his blade from its sheath. "All of you! You would do battle against a god?!"

"We've fought gods before!" yelled Teddie, readying his large claws.

Souji tightened his own grip on his blade, staring down his opponent.

"…and you're no god."

The thin man began to laugh as Souji ran forward, raising his blade to block the silverette's strike. The blade was deflected, and every subsequent attack was diverted, Okuguro's blade almost a blur in Souji's vision.

_Damn, he's good…_ Souji twisted on the spot, bringing his blade up from below. Okuguro deflected the blade again, but too late to stop it from nicking his leg, the dull white cloth blossoming with a crimson flower.

"Not bad, Seta," hissed the priest, suddenly rising into the air. Souji blinked in surprise as Okuguro chanted a spell, and the thin man's body suddenly sprouted a doppelganger, complete with his own sword. "But my powers are that of a god! I shall not lose to you!"

_Two..??_ Souji growled as the pair of Okuguros landed lightly on the ground, both charging straight at him and assaulted him with a flurry of strikes. Parrying the attacks, Souji noticed Yosuke and Kanji out of the corner of his eye move next to him, the doppelgangers dropping their offensive.

"Hey, you don't have to do everything yourself, you know!" chastised Yosuke, but he gave Souji a wink anyway. Kanji slammed his plate into the cracked pavement as his Okuguro leaped backward to avoid it, and Chie thrust her booted foot into the copy's head with a loud crack, having approached after the other two. The Okuguro that had been kicked collapsed to the ground, disintegrating in a foul, black mist.

"It… seems I need more…" hissed the Okuguro near Yosuke and Souji, rising again into the air, shimmering with shadows as his body split again, this time into four.

"Not good!" cried Yosuke, summoning Susano-O and sending a massive surge of wind into the new doppelgangers, spinning them in the air and sending them crashing into the ground. However, the Okuguros jumped quickly to their feet and charged him in response, forcing him to backpedal toward the Rift.

Souji cursed under his breath as he saw the enemy's strategy, summoning Izanagi and casting a blast of fire in their direction, forcing them to disperse. Yukiko joined Kanji and took one of the Okuguros while Rise and Teddie converged on another. Chie ran to Yosuke's side for a strong double-team as Naoto fired an accurate shot that knocked the blade from the hand of the Okuguro besieging Souji.

"Insolence!" snarled all four priests in unison, wearing the same irritated scowl.

"What are we gonna do, Sensei?" asked Teddie, blocking a katana strike with his metal claw. "I don't smell the real one!"

_Think..!_ Souji tried to bring his blade down upon his Okuguro's shoulder, but missed as the thin man slid along the ground and retrieved his blade. _How can I tell the real one apart from the others?!_

"…Help me…!"

Souji blinked, turning as he saw Naoto summoning a Persona that looked very much like his own, except without the spear in its hand… and obviously female. Izanami held up both of her bandaged hands, a surge of godly power crackling from her fingertips, slamming hard into all four Okuguros while avoiding the rest of the team. Three of the copies vanished in a blinding flash, but the fourth, the one near Souji and Naoto, flew through the air and slammed into one of the few remaining walls of the school, collapsing in a heap at its base as the cement collapsed back into the Rift.

"Im… possible…" rasped Okuguro, coughing up blood. "Tha… that was…"

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Souji in amazement.

Naoto took immense pride in giving the silverette a shock for a change. "It's a long story. I'll tell you once we finish—"

"Finish? FINISH?!" Okuguro howled at Naoto, dementia reflected in his eyes, now wide and bloodshot. "I will never surrender to the likes of you – mere _children!_"

"Yes, well…" Naoto took a step forward as the rest of the group converged together. "…we children have defeated you fairly. I suggest you reseal this Rift before and come quietly with us."

Okuguro laughed, low and vile, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and vindictive triumph. "Defeated…? No, I still have one trump card left, Shirogane. My wisdom still surpasses your own, just as it surpassed your grandfather's, and I shall demonstrate my supreme power to you now!!"

Standing shakily, the priest raised his hands up toward the blackened sky, laughter bubbling in his throat. The darkness solidified and swirled above him, and from the depths of nothingness sprung forth a familiar, cloaked creature that hovered in midair. The team took a step back, staring in shock at a foe that was quite familiar to their sight.

"Wait, that thing's his Persona?!" yelled Kanji, eyes wide.

"…No. Something's not right," said Teddie with a whimper.

"I don't believe this! I didn't think we would—Yukiko?" Chie turned to peer at her dear friend, who seemed to watch the Fear entity with a much more curious gaze than the brunette believed it warranted. "Hey, wake up! Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Yukiko turned to Chie, and nodded slowly. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just that… the name 'Kagaseo'… I've heard it before, but I can't seem to remember…"

"Behold your death! Behold the harbinger of my glory!!" Okuguro screamed, making Yukiko jump and bringing her attention back to the situation at hand. "This being, my right hand, shall send you all to the depths of oblivion! Now… annihilate them!!"

The team prepared for the cloaked menace to attack. A few seconds passed. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. An air of awkwardness soon fell upon the gathering, and Okuguro looked up slowly at that which he summoned in stark confusion, madness obvious within his eyes and voice.

"Wha-What's the matter with you?!" he shouted, his voice shaking with rage. "I said destroy them! Tear them to pieces!"

"I gotta agree with Teddie this time," said Yosuke, looking increasingly nervous. "I don't like this at all!"

"…You should have listened to the boy."

Everyone gasped as the hollow voice emerged from Fear's masked, featureless face. They had become so accustomed to his usual annunciation that the change came as a shock to them. Okuguro was also shocked, but for very different reasons.

"You dare to defy me?! _Me_?! Your _master_?!" Okuguro shook bodily, his rage palpable as his voice rose in pitch.

"I, uh… don't think that's his Persona, guys," said Rise with a shiver. "I can sense a separate power from it… not like ours. Our Personas are extensions of ourselves, and this… isn't something from him!"

"You seem to have formed the belief that you are superior to me," whispered Fear in a clear voice that rose above the rushing winds. "Yet like so many others that came before you, you are sadly mistaken."

"Don't talk back to me!!" roared Okuguro, stepping forward and shaking his fist. "I said kill them! Do it now, or I'll—"

"I tire of this facade," interrupted Fear without emotion. "Your presence… is no longer required."

Okuguro blinked, his rage interrupted by the dark creature's words. "..What?"

"Do you see it now?" asked the entity without pity. "The answer you have sought for so long? The end of the long road you have travelled?"

Okuguro took a step back, his frail body now shivering out of fear instead of anger. "No! _You betrayed me_!!"

"You did not expect this? If that is the case, then you truly are an ignorant fool. You have outlived your usefulness, and I have no use for obsolete pawns who consider themselves players."

"No! No!!" Okuguro fell to his knees, clasping his hands in penitence. "Please, no! I'm supposed to ascend! I'm supposed to become a _god!!_"

"Then ascend…" hissed Fear, extending a hand beneath its billowing cloak, pointing it at the fallen priest. "Ascend… into oblivion."

Okuguro let out a piercing scream, his thin hands clutching at his head. His beady eyes bulged wide as a black mist seeped from between his eyelids, out of his nose, escaping through his open mouth. His kimono expanded and fluttered as the black mist surged out of his sleeves, through seams, and out of his collar. The scream rose transformed into a wail, his face rotting away much like the Rift decomposed reality. There was no blood, no internal organs, no gore as even the cloth began to break apart. Akio Okuguro then shattered in a haze of darkness, the broken remnants blown into the Rift. No trace of his existence remained.

"Is it… wrong to pity him?" whispered Naoto unexpectedly, slipping an arm around Souji's and appearing on the verge of tears.

Souji shook his head. "No. It means you're a more compassionate person in spite of the wrongs he committed against you."

"…I hope so…" Naoto sighed deeply, turning toward the Rift… toward Fear. "…But it seems we aren't finished yet."

The rest of the team gathered around Souji and Naoto and beheld their true enemy, its sightless eyes fixed upon them, black cloak billowing around it like the visage of the grim reaper and radiating the power of the unknown.


	20. Chapter 19: Specters of Fear

"You have all done quite well to get this far," said the entity known as Fear to the investigation team as it floated above them near the Rift, its hollow sockets staring right through them. "However, you must have realized by now that your meddling has brought you into a situation from which you cannot escape."

"Naoto's involvement caused that already," replied Souji calmly, stepping forward and standing his ground against the powerful creature. "But we already know why things have happened. Now we've chosen to put an end to it."

"Such foolishness..." hissed Fear, its sightless face moving to peer at the others in the group. Teddie shivered, but growled softly. Chie glared upward towards her foe as sweat began to bead on her forehead. "Yet humans are inherently fools. They seek power for their own ends. They seek to evade pain through isolation. They blame others for their own distress, and take none for the consequences of their own choices. It stands to reason that the end will come thanks to their own fallacies... their own ignorance... their own selfishness."

"Humans can overcome their own failures!" yelled Yosuke, moving forward to stand beside his old friend. "We're all living proof of that!"

"...With aid from an anomaly."

Everyone except Souji seemed to shift uncomfortably at this.

"Don't listen to it," said the silverette as he turned to face his friends. "You used your own power, your own strength. You don't need me!"

"They are quite dependent on you. They will not survive without your aid. They would have remained ignorant of their downward spirals if you had not shown up when you did... unaware of the power which fed upon their despair."

"But we WERE aware of it..." said Rise, her expression conflicted. "We just... needed an extra push..."

"And now we just beat you back into the hole you crawled out of!" yelled Kanji, hefting his plate over his shoulder. "Then no more worries!"

Fear continued to float above the growing Rift, its cloak billowing wider.

"If you believe such a thing to be so simple... then follow me."

The apparition rose quickly into the air and dived straight down into the broken chasm. Lightning crackled as Souji moved toward the edge of the Rift to see where Fear had gone.

"Why didn't it change?" asked Yukiko, yelling above the thunder cracks. "It looked different for each of us, didn't it?!"

"This is probably its true form," replied Yosuke. "I don't think it needs to change..."

"Its obscurity is a part of it, then." Naoto moved next to Souji, shivering slightly as she acknowledged her thoughts vocally. "It _is_ my fear given form... and it seems I've no choice but to face it."

"Let's do it, then!" yelled Chie as she and the rest of the team moved to the edge of the Rift.

"Time to end this," murmured Souji before leaping headlong into the chasm. He heard the others cry out as they leapt after him. The thunder echoed feverishly in their ears. Bright flashes of light surged in their eyes, and then they were all surrounded by a deep, penetrating nothingness.

---

Naoto opened her eyes.

She felt something solid beneath her, and she realized she was lying down. She beheld her hands, and looked down at her body. She could see them as though the darkness around her gave off some sort of light. Yet she could not see beyond the darkness which surrounded her even as she stood on the solid surface which she could not see.

"Hello?"

Her voice echoed all around her as she called out. She began to feel frightened.

"Yosuke-san? Chie-san?"

She began to walk, and found that there were no walls. She began to run, calling out to her other friends.

"Souji?! Where are you?! I--"

Naoto halted as she heard soft weeping behind her. Turning around, her heart almost stopped as she noticed a bleeding body on the ground.

The body of Souji Seta.

What she had not expected was that body to be held by none other than herself.

"Don't go... Please don't go... I need you..."

Naoto closed her eyes tightly, and then opened them once again.

The vision vanished.

Rubbing her forehead, she turned around, and was immediately met by something cold and heavy pressing against her. Struggling against it, she tried to get a better look at the object. She screamed in shock as she recognized it as a person.

A dead person.

A dead Rise.

She fell to what had to be the floor and backed away in horror. The body of her friend was pale, her eyes half rolled into the back of her head. Blood oozed from a gaping hole in her stomach.

Naoto shut her eyes again. The body had vanished when she reopened them.

"This... this isn't..."

The sleuth gulped heavily, and noticed her heartbeat had increased in pace. She slowed her breathing and attempted to calm herself down.

"No... This isn't real. This is an illusion. A test. I--"

She turned again and saw her grandfather running toward a surging power. She saw his body consumed in fire, a bright flash emanating from a violent explosion.

"No! NO!!"

She couldn't watch. Not again.

She began to flee from the terrible images.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around.

Another hand smacked her in the face.

"Ow! What the--"

She blinked again. Standing before her was herself again.

She was staring right at herself.

Yet she was so... familiar to her.

That lab coat...

"What..? Why are you--"

"I'm you, remember? I'm facing these fears with you, because they're ours. _Our_ fears."

Naoto gulped again, trying to shake her head to clear her mind. "We... this... I need to get out of here."

"Of course you do," said her Shadow. "Who knows what's going on while we're doing this! But running away from your fears will do no good!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" cried Naoto, her temper beginning to mount.

"Acknowledge them, and overcome them! Just like you overcame me!"

Naoto blinked. Could it really be that simple?

"Fear is a part of the self you hold that you want so desperately to hide, to ignore. And yet it's so very different. Fear can debilitate you, cause you to stagnate and rot from within. You have to understand this, accept your fears, and overcome them! That's the basis of all courage!"

"Courage..." The word resounded with Naoto, gave her warmth. Souji had courage... And maybe she could...

She turned around. Souji lay dead at her feet. Rise's pale form faced her, motionless. The image of her grandfather's death played back once more behind the two cadavers.

She watched. Her breathing remained regular and steady.

"It could happen..."

The voice was a whisper, a splinter in her mind.

"True... It could."

"Do you not fear such possibilities? Even you could die...You could cause so much pain to those you leave behind..."

"I could, yes." Naoto was slightly surprised by how calm she sounded in the midst of the truths whispered to her from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"There's so much you do not know... So much you do not understand..."

Naoto smiled.

"What's the point of worrying about things which have not happened yet? Why give myself needless stress over that which doesn't honestly matter?"

The darkness began to become hazy around her, and her heart leapt with joy as she spoke her mind.

"Whatever happens... happens. But I will not become a slave to worry and possibility. Not when there's still so much more of life for me to live."

A sound of shattering glass. The black surroundings fell around her like the shards of a broken mirror.

The scene changed immediately. Naoto stood on the remnants of the Yasogami High School rooftop, but it seemed to be hurtling forward into a swirling vortex, much like the center of a tornado. She noticed the cone expanded around them and enveloped them, and she even seemed to recall the eye of a hurricane, though in this case it was horizontal, a tunnel composed of wind. Her clothes billowed around her from the violent winds, and she reached down to withdraw her revolver from its holster. Voices behind her informed the sleuth that her friends were there with them, and a calm hand upon her shoulder made her smile.

Souji was here.

Naoto looked up at the entity known as Fear, which seemed to radiate with power. Its appearance began to metamorphose into a more ghastly visage, the cloak becoming torn and ragged, and its eyeless sockets forming red pinpricks of light which expanded into vile, almond-shaped eyes.

"Impressive..." whispered the specter above them. "Even you have mastered your fears, separated from the Anomaly. I underestimated all of you..."

"Looks like that's changing pretty quick, huh?" growled Kanji, gritting his teeth as he gripped his plate tighter. Everyone else prepared themselves for the coming assault, retrieving weapons and entering defensive stances.

"Indeed. No more holding back... Your meddling ends now." The apparition slid easily through the walls of the vortex, the grey-colored, swirling mass instantly becoming a mixture of bright orange light and dark shadows.

Everyone yelped as they saw Inaba burning all around them, consuming itself in a violent cacophony of fire and smoke.

"No! It's trying to trick us!" cried out Naoto, raising her revolver in preparation. "Don't let it fool you!"

The wraith sped out of the swirling mass and hurtled toward Kanji, who attempted to counter with a strike from his plate. The shade swerved at the last second, the heavy metal connecting hard with the crumbling concrete beneath his feet.

"Damn, this thing's fast!" snarled Kanji as he summoned Rokuten Maoh, a surge of lightning crackling after the fleeing enemy. The energy struck the wall of the vortex as Fear vanished back inside.

"Geez, this isn't good!"

"Easy now," muttered Yosuke, tightening his grip on his daggers. "We have no clue what this thing's capa--"

Yosuke's voice faded in his throat as he stared helplessly into Saki Konichi's angry face.

A huge fist connected with Saki from above, plowing it into the floor, the remnants of a shredded cloak flowing into the cracks.

"That bastard!" Chie moved closer to Yosuke, but he held a hand up to stop her, smiling slightly.

"I'm alright, Chie. It just caught me off-guard, that's all."

"It's using the Rift to cloak itself," said Rise, peering through Himiko's visor at the surroundings. "I'm not really sure we can cut through all of these illusions."

"Look out!" yelled Teddie as he moved between Yukiko and Chie, who both gasped as the blonde boy's claws ripped through the face of Adachi, the illusion fading in wisps of black smoke.

"This is nuts..." whispered Yukiko, shaken by the shade of their former foe.

"Take a deep breath, all of you!" called out Naoto, trying to regain control of the situation. "We can conquer it!"

"It has so much fear to feed from, though," whimpered Teddie, his blue eyes overflowing with tears. "What if we can't stop it?!"

Souji closed his eyes and tried to think. There was no way to block the fears they felt, like he had blocked his anger. And he couldn't turn their fears against themselves like they had done against Ruin.

A chorus of shrieks forced Souji to turn, his blade raised. Yukiko, Chie, and Rise all clung to each other tightly as the face of Mitsuo Kubo leered down at them with unnaturally large eyes, his thick lips puckered as though waiting for a kiss. The image faded into mist as Teddie brought forth a surge of ice in its wake.

"Dude, did you just scream too?!" yelled Kanji to Yosuke, though he too seemed ready to pass out.

"N… N-no!!" replied Yosuke, a little too hesitantly.

"Who WOULDN'T be scared of HIM, though?!" cried Chie as the three girls broke their embrace.

"I'm sick of this…"

The others turned as Naoto muttered to herself, her silver-blue eyes gazing all around her. She grinned in triumph, and Souji followed her gaze to see the black form of the Fear apparition hurtling toward them from the walls of the surging vortex. As the Aspect emerged out into the open, the sleuth summoned Izanami, the black-robed Persona extending her arms and cut loose with a powerful surge of crimson lightning.

"No! This cannot be!" Fear howled as it was pummeled by the strong electrical current, which sent it spiraling forward deeper into the vortex and out of sight. The swirling barrier around them darkened into a deep, midnight blue, and whatever illumination was available to the group before vanished entirely.

"Get closer together," called Souji, taking command of the situation. "Don't get separated."

"We'll be sitting ducks in a cluster like this, though," said Naoto grimly, though she moved closer to the silverette anyway.

"We don't have much choice," admitted Yosuke, frowning to himself. "At least we can shield everyone at once this way."

Time passed slowly as the group pressed together, everyone holding their weapons ready in case of another surprise attack. Yet nothing came, and no sound existed except for each team member's nervous breathing and the motion of the horizontal vortex enclosing them.

"…Guys?" piped in Teddie, lowering his guard. "I think that's it. We won!"

"Yeah! Score another one for the good guys!" cheered Chie, leaping up in excitement.

"No, wait!" yelled Naoto, turning toward Chie. "This isn't—"

Time seemed to slow unexpectedly. Souji noticed a large, shadowy claw emerge from the center of the vortex, watched it reach out and close around Chie's waist while she was still suspended in the middle of her victory leap. Her excited face slowly changed into one of horror, her hands moving sluggishly to grasp at the long fingers which had enclosed around her body.

Souji turned toward the source of the clawed hand, and stared at a visage of absolute horror. The faceless Fear had taken on a face, yet it was not human at all. Monstrous and feral, the head was even more skull-like than before, with a mouth filled with razor-sharp, pointed teeth. Its eyes were almond-shaped balls of fire, glaring at Chie with intense hatred and loathing. Its body was robed in the torn, shredded cloak, the portion which existed beyond its torso existing only within the depths of the vortex. Its other arm had materialized, the long fingers reaching for another victim.

A gunshot forced the arm to withdraw before the talon-like fingers reached Rise, who had dropped Himiko's presence as the monster emerged. Naoto turned and fired more shots at the other arm, which connected with the wrist of the hand still holding Chie. The bullets passed through, wisps of black smoke the only evidence of the sleuth's unerring accuracy.

"Someone do something!!" screamed Chie, unable to break free of the fiend's grip. Her legs kicked uselessly beneath her, unable to hit anything with her sandals. Her captor breathed, and she was suddenly bathed in choking, black breath which made her gag and cough uncontrollably.

"Chie!" Yosuke rushed forward and jumped up toward the hand, his daggers biting into the shadowy fingers. With a roar from the monstrous enemy, Chie was released, falling unceremoniously onto the crumbling roof as Yosuke landed next to her. Moving closer to her, the brunette became worried as he noticed her pale face gazing up at him, a weak smile crossing her lips as they turned slightly blue.

"I... think I messed up that time..." She sighed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I feel so... weak..."

"Don't you dare give up yet!" snarled Yosuke, pulling Chie out of Fear's reach. "I won't let you!"

"And neither will I," said Yukiko firmly as she summoned Amaterasu to heal her friend's affliction. Color returned to Chie's cheeks as the strange attack's affects were neutralized.

Meanwhile, Souji, Kanji, Teddie, and Naoto attempted to assault the apparition. Fear began to inhale for another breath attack, but Naoto fired her revolver at the specter's head, causing it to lose its attack.

"Nice shot, kid!" yelled Kanji as he knocked a claw aside before it could grab him.

"Weakness... There's gotta be a weakness." said Rise to herself as she summoned Himiko again, scanning the monster in front of them.

Suddenly, both claws slammed into the rooftop, causing it to shudder beneath their feet. The edge forced down into the wall of the vortex, the rest of the surface began to tilt at an angle, causing everyone to lose their footing and fall. Rise lost her concentration again, her Persona fading. Yosuke and Yukiko held onto Chie to prevent her from sliding, even though they too were beginning to move down the inclined rooftop. The others used the nearby vent shafts to steady themselves, the moving surface pushing them closer to their enemy.

"SOUJI-KUN!!" yelled Rise as she clung to the remnants of the vent shaft, her eyes shining with hope and inspiration. "Izanagi! Summon Izanagi! Hurry!!"

More out of desperation than Rise's shouted suggestion, Souji called upon Izanami-no-Okami. Its white coat billowed in the violent winds upon its arrival, and it held its spear toward Fear with an air of strength and authority. Light emerged from the tip of the sharp weapon as more surged behind the Persona, illuminating it in a bright and shining halo. A concentrated beam sliced through the wraith's skull between its glowing, fiery eyes which widened in abject shock.

_What the...?_ Souji gasped, not expecting the attack from his Persona. _Isn't that... Ten Thousand Truths?_

Fear began to roar in pain as its face cracked along the incision made by the penetrating beam of light, which then spread down its arms and along its cloak as though it were made of something more solid than mere cloth. The clawed hands clutched at the specter's face as beams of light shot out of the widening cracks. With a howl of indignant fury, the monstrous form shattered violently, dark pieces of itself sent flying in all directions as light flooded the battleground.

"_...fear..._"

The word was whispered, a shadow of its former power as the bright light faded from view. The vortex slowed itself, the illusionary view of a burning Inaba extinguished, replaced by darkness. The winds died, and only stillness remained. The roof lowered back to its original position, and the investigation team rose to their feet.

"I don't want any more excitement..." whispered Chie, clinging to Yosuke and Yukiko. "I hope that was the end of it..."

"Me too," agreed Yosuke, running a shaking hand through his hair. "That was pushing it, even for us."

Kanji, Teddie, and Rise moved to the others, making sure Chie was okay. Souji and Naoto, on the other hand, moved to the other side of the rooftop, their eyes fixed on a specific point in the nothingness which surrounded them.

"You sense it too," said Naoto, looking at Souji intently.

The silverette nodded. "The only other time I felt a power like this..." _...was when we battled Izanami,_ he finished inside his head. _But this... this isn't right. There's so much more power here. I've never--_

"AGH!!"

Souji whirled around. Naoto clutched her forehead and collapsed to her knees. The pain was so excruciating to her that bright lights popped before her eyes.

"S-Souji! G-get away!!" The sleuth yelled as loud as she could, barely hearing her own voice above the pain. "It's... not something you can fight!! Get back!!"

Souji did not obey her. Standing his ground, he held his blade tightly as he noticed the darkness in front of them move and swirl slowly. Possessing form, yet remaining formless, the silverette could only classify the mass before him as true nothingness. It took up space, and yet it wasn't something which possessed any shred of existent matter.

From the depths of nonexistence from which it was composed, a voice echoed inside Souji's head, possessing neither tone nor pitch. Emotionless and genderless, the voice was possibly the coldest, most mechanical thing he had ever heard.

_**...this entity recognizes and greets the Anomaly and his associates, as well as the Crux...**_

"Wh-what the hell?!" Kanji yelled, completely surprised by the suddenness of the voice's intrusion within his mind. Everyone else looked around for the source of the voice, even though Souji continued to stare up into the gently swirling "void."

_**...introductions are unnecessary...this entity knows each of you...joys, sorrows, hatreds, fears...with the exception of the Anomaly...**_

"You may know most of us. But.. what do humans call you?" asked Souji calmly, and the hollow, chilling voice echoed once more into his mind.

_**...this entity has been provided many names by humans...those constrained by the concept of labeling...yet within your region of "Earth," a specific name was provided to classify this entity's nature...**_

Energy, tinged red as blood, began to crackle throughout the mass of nothingness, illuminating the broken rooftop as it spoke the name which the Japanese had provided for it. All were silent, except for one person's pained scream that Souji recognized as belonging to Yukiko.

_**..."Amatsu Mikaboshi"...**_


	21. Chapter 20: Fate

_Amatsu Mikaboshi._

The name stirred up vague memories in Souji's mind.

"Th-the what?" asked Chie meekly, completely taken aback by Yukiko's scream. "I've never heard…"

"You wouldn't have," mumbled Yukiko gently, shivering to herself as she fought to regain her composure. "The Amatsu Mikaboshi is… an obscure figure in Japanese mythology. Most scholars have said that so little exists about it that it may be a hoax…"

"This ain't no damn hoax!" retorted Kanji, who was also shivering. "What myths was this thing in, anyway?!"

"Just a brief amendment to the creation story…" Yukiko slid her hand into Kanji's, and both of them seemed to relax slightly. "At the end of creation, in order to maintain balance between order and chaos, another deity sprang forth from the void."

…_**this entity was not "created," but existed prior to the interlopers' arrival…**_

Yukiko yelped and clung to Kanji as the nothingness spoke once more into their minds.

…_**before the invaders emerged into this realm, perfection reigned supreme... …this entity then assumed an 'identity' to combat the encroaching 'creation' and return this realm to its pristine innocence……the "Ama-no-Kagaseo" was established by your species to channel this entity's power… …however, the link established from such connections fed this entity's power… …those of your species who sought power were instead consumed from within, providing power to the "aspects" of the "Ama-no-Kagaseo," and by extension, to this entity…**_

"Wh-whoa, wait a minute! That's what _origin_ is?!" yelled Rise, her temper rising. "You're just gonna… destroy everything?! Take everything away?!"

…_**your species carries within itself a lust for power… …a yearning for that which lies beyond reach… …yet a realm without pain… …suffering… …complications… …is that not what your species ultimately desires?...**_

"We're not _all_ like Okuguro!" replied Yosuke heatedly. "We don't want the easy way out!"

…_**not anymore… …yet your collective minds seemed content with the idea before the Anomaly's interference… …the preference for isolation, self-gratification, and security through the illusion of control... …your species is imperfect, unworthy of continuing its brief, flawed existence…**_

Everyone fell silent, looking down at the crumbling slab of roof beneath them.

"Now wait just a minute!"

Everyone except Teddie.

"Now, I may be an innocent young bear," said the blond boy, stepping forward to Souji side, "but I know enough to understand that there is no perfection! Everyone has faults that they need to overcome, and not many bears, or even humans, can even do that in their lifetimes! But that's why we have friends! They accept us for who we really are, faults and all! It's that kind of care and acceptance that makes a bear want to be a _better_ bear! And then that determination passes on to others so that they can try to better themselves, too! There may not be perfection, but we're close enough to it when we have friends we can count on! So I'm _glad_ Sensei's here to help us! It's not a weakness! It just… well, _is_!"

Souji grinned and patted his old friend on the back. "Well spoken, Teddie."

The youth grinned brightly, his blue eyes shining with inner pride. "Thanks, Sensei."

…_**illogical…**_

The silverette turned to face the nothingness in front of them, glaring as he comprehended his foe's cold assertion.

…_**mere conjecture… …philosophical rhetoric without basis in truth…**_

"It… it's not…" gasped Naoto, still kneeling next to Souji and clutching her forehead as she struggled under her connection. "H-he's… Teddie's right…"

…_**cease resistance… the role of "Crux" cannot be evacuated… …such feeble attempts, such useless clinging to senseless hope…**_

"But Souji has the _power_ of Hope!" snarled Yosuke in disbelief. "It can overcome anything! Even _you_!"

_**...illogical…**_

The group gasped at the readiness of the Amatsu's reply, but the emotionless tone it used only served to make Yosuke, and the others, all the angrier.

…"_**hope" is the abject denial of reality in the face of greater Truth… …is that not what each of you practiced these last two "years"?...**_

"How dare you think you know us!" shouted Yukiko, offended. "You have no right to presume—"

…_**this entity has seen your anger and fear, and has beheld your self-destructive tendencies… …do not presume to deny their existence…**_

"That was brought on by _you_!" cried Rise, stomping her foot. "You _forced_ us to—"

…_**illogical… …how can this entity force ideas upon beings when they already exist within the heart and mind?...**_

"Cut the crap, you bastard!" roared Kanji. "We know all about how you work!"

…_**illogical… …how can a being of such limited capacity comprehend perfection?... …The answer is that it cannot… …To attempt such only leads to false presumption and envy of the unattainable…**_

"Oh, for the love of…!" Chie threw her arms up in the air, all patience lost as she growled audibly. "There's no end to this! It's always right, no matter what we say! We're always going to be 'illogical'!" She spat out the last word in a sour tone.

As Souji looked between the pained, kneeling form of Naoto and the cold, harsh blackness of the Amatsu, he suddenly realized the extent of the danger the group now faced. Before them all was a being, a god, without concept of morals or values outside of unfeeling, Darwinian logic. There was no middle ground, no compromise, and no pity within that void. The manifestation of destruction itself, of primal rage, of indiscriminate ruin, of the collective fears of past and present, this "god" would do anything and everything to achieve its predetermined goal. It could only perceive answers in absolute values, such as correct and incorrect, perfect and imperfect, total success or utter failure.

_This is what Izanami feared… It has the same notions she once possessed, but no concept of change makes any sense to it._

…_**obviously, the "Crux's" corruption runs deeper than first calculated… …the offenders must be purged…**_

"P-purged?!" exclaimed Chie, eyes widening. "I don't like the sound of that!"

Rise threw up Himiko and immediately yelped in alarm. "Shadows! Too many to count! They're headed right for us!"

…_**resign yourselves to your fate… …Origin shall be achieved… …resistance is illogical…**_

"Like hell it's illogical!" snapped Kanji, hefting his place over his shoulder. "You ain't takin' away all the shit I've been tryin' to save!!"

"That goes double for me!" agreed Chie as she began bouncing on the balls of her feet.

…_**it is useless to resist fate…**_

"Tell that to Izanami," murmured Souji, clasping his blade more tightly in his hands.

A wave of power emanated from the mass of void before the group, forcing everyone except Naoto to pull up their guard.

…_**neither you nor Izanami are a match for this entity's power… …the raw, unfocused Truth belonging to a primordial god…**_

"Quit feeding us your bullshit!" roared Yosuke, his temper flaring. "Souji, you'd better kick its ass!"

"Uh…" Kanji seemed to give Yosuke a double-take. "Yosuke, it doesn't even _have _an ass."

"Dude, don't get technical!"

"Would you guys give it a rest and come up with a plan, _please?!_" squeaked Rise, looking horrified as she continued to peer through Himiko's visor. "They're almost right on top of us! We don't have time for this!"

"…Run! Just… run! Save yourselves!"

Everyone turned to gaze at the struggling Naoto, tears trailing down her cheeks as she clutched desperately at her head, her hat pulled down over her eyes.

"Please… run… You can't..! You're all no match for—AAH!!"

Souji closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. Words from five years ago, words he barely remembered, echoed in his mind, words that he never thought would ever apply to him. Yet even as he considered the idea now planted in his mind, even as he considered the consequences, the outcome would be preferable to allowing Naoto to suffer, or his friends to die.

Naoto, on the other hand, would never have approved.

He didn't have time for an alternative. He had to decide. Now.

"Listen up."

The group turned at the sound of Souji's voice, giving him their undivided attention.

"Move to the edges of the roof in pairs. Yosuke and Chie, take the left side. Yukiko and Kanji, take the right. Rise and Teddie, the rear. Don't let any Shadows through, no matter what. Take care of each other if you can."

"But wait, Sensei!" said Teddie, his voice full of worry. "What are _you_ going to do?"

The silverette grinned down at the bear. "I'm going to save Naoto."

At least he wasn't lying.

"I hope you know what you're doing, partner," muttered Yosuke, looking doubtfully at his best friend.

"You have to trust me. No matter what happens, you have to believe in me."

"We'll always believe in you, Souji-kun," said Chie confidently, gently clasping the silverette's arm before grabbing Yosuke's. "C'mon! Let's get into position."

"There's no time left! We gotta move!" yelled Rise as she dragged Teddie to the back of the roof.

"Good luck, Souji-kun," whispered Yukiko as she gave him a quick hug, moving quickly to her own edge of the roof with Kanji in tow.

"Here they come!" announced Yosuke as the tide of Shadows broke over the sides of the crumbling rooftop. At that same moment, Souji rushed the Amatsu at a run, moving swiftly past a wide-eyed Naoto as he raised his blade to strike his formless enemy.

"S-Souji?!" gasped the detective, her tear-filled eyes lifting up to watch the silverette in disbelief. "No! Souji, NO!!"

He ignored her pleas, bringing the Blade of Totsuka down upon the shapeless void. It seemed to part for the blade briefly before reforming, no visible harm perceivable to the naked eye.

…_**illogical… …not even the Anomaly can bring harm to this entity…**_

"You idiot! What do you think you're—"

"Just focus!" yelled Souji, cutting off Yosuke's angry shout as he slashed again, only to achieve the same result as before.

"Trust him, Yosuke!" pleaded Chie as she summoned Suzuka Gongen, the laser blade cutting through the thick line of Shadows in front of the pair. "We have to believe he can do it! We _have_ to!"

Other Personas emerged into being at the same time as Chie's, and massive spikes of energy surged around the group. Fire and lightning pummeled the creatures on the right side, wind and physical force on the left, and slashing blades followed heavy blizzard at the rear. In front, Souji continued his assault on the Amatsu, summoning Izanami-no-Okami to deliver all four elemental attacks in rapid succession—

To no effect.

"Souji, no… please…" Naoto whispered helplessly, hugging herself as she could do nothing but watch the battle unfold in front of her.

…_**illogical… …you would choose meaningless resistance over the peace of Origin… …all for the "Crux"… …an insignificant—**_

"Insignificant to you, perhaps," said Souji coldly. "But she's my world. And I'll do everything in my power to protect her." _Even if it means…_

As he spoke, the blade slashed downward into the Amatsu, and a loud rip emanated throughout the battlefield. The horde of Shadows briefly halted their advance, but the respite was all the defenders needed to gain the advantage. Taking the initiative, the group slammed their opponents with strong, wide-ranged attacks. The Amatsu shimmered as the glowing slash-wound it had received began to crackle with red light and energy, slowly closing itself before Souji's eyes.

…_**an Anomaly indeed… …to cause harm to this entity defies all convention… …perhaps your tenacity was underestimated…**_

The silverette began following up his attack almost immediately, but a wave of energy deflected his blade, forcing it up and over his head. Souji's eyes widened in sudden horror as he realized his predicament, an orb of blood-red energy forming mere inches away from his exposed chest.

…_**this entity shall not make the same mistake twice…**_

A condensed beam shot out of the crimson orb, the point-blank attack catapulting Souji into the air and slamming him hard into a large slab of floating concrete. The masonry shattered from the force of the impact, stopping the silverette in mid-scream as he plummeted headlong back down to the roof, striking it with a sickening crunch.

Naoto couldn't look away.

Souji landed hard on his stomach. Blood oozed from multiple cuts all over his body, and trails of crimson liquid oozed down his face as he fought desperately to get back to his feet. Most of his shirt had been burned away by the powerful beam, his muscled chest and abdomen bright pink from the harmful impact. His body seemed to exude wisps of dark smoke, and before Naoto could even consider Souji's condition, before she could even sigh in relief, she saw him retch violently as a stream of blood emerged from his mouth.

_No… this isn't happening…_

"You son of a _bitch_!!"

Naoto gasped as Kanji howled in rage, rushing up to the Amatsu with his plate held high. A surge of energy knocked the bleach-blond backward, the weapon tossed from his grip as he landed hard on his back many meters away from Souji and Naoto.

The sleuth looked up to see that the Shadows had all but disappeared, and that the others had moved around Kanji to face the Amatsu once again.

…_**no interference… …the Anomaly must be unmade in order for Origin to proceed…**_

"Like hell!" hollered Yosuke, rushing forward only to slam hard into an invisible barrier and falling backward in utter shock.

"No! Not now!" cried Rise, who appeared on the verge of tears. "Not like this!!"

"Fight, Sensei!" shouted Teddie. "Don't give up now! You have so much to live for!"

Souji slowly got back to his feet, panting from the exertion. He quickly summoned Izanagi, sending a Megidolaon spell hurtling toward the Amatsu. He never expected the energy to disperse from another strong beam, nor for the same attack to strike Izanagi directly. The Persona faded from sight, and the silverette howled in agony from the energy's contact with the extension of himself, forcing him back down to one knee as he clutched his chest, his bleeding right hand over his heart.

"No… Souji-kun, don't give up…" whispered Yukiko as she touched the invisible barrier, her hands closing into fists as she began to pound on the wall. "Don't give up! Naoto-kun needs you!"

"You heard the lady, Senpai!" yelled Kanji, who was already back on his feet. "C'mon, someone get this damn… thing out of the way!"

Souji coughed heavily, more blood spilling from his mouth and down his front. He felt his strength ebbing from his body, and he shuddered as he fought even more desperately to get to his feet.

…_**this entity shall offer the Anomaly one final chance for peaceful passage to his rest... …either the Anomaly accepts this offer and allows the Crux to perform her duty… …or he will experience torment as this entity severs his connections…**_

This was no choice, and Souji knew it. To surrender would condemn the world to death, and condemn Naoto to an uncertain fate that was most assuredly an undying hell. To fight would simply prolong his suffering, and also cause unspeakable anguish to Naoto and his friends.

Yet he had already made his choice. There was no other path to take. Someone else had given his life to protect those most dear to him. That had been their answer…

Yet was it truly Souji's answer to share?

The silverette gazed up at the Amatsu, holding firmly onto his defiance.

"You can go ahead and try…" smirked Souji, his voice hoarse.

"…S-Souji…" Naoto croaked, shaking her head as she tried to stand. "No… I… Urgh, get out of my head!!"

…_**the Anomaly chooses the path of resistance… …this entity shall oblige…**_

A powerful surge of energy knocked Souji onto his back, forcing him to howl in agony. Naoto's eyes widened in terror as she could only watch the blood-red power flow across the silverette like water, making him writhe on the ground uncontrollably.

_What are you doing?! Stop standing there and DO something!!_

"Souji-kun, no!! Get up! Fight!"

"D-damn it! Why can't we _do_ anything?!"

"Keep fighting! Resist! Anything! Just don't give up, Senpai!"

"Naoto-kun! Help him! _Please!_"

The sleuth winced as she heard someone plea to her to act, someone from inside her head as well as outside. _But… I can't…! What can I possibly…?_

_Don't be a fool!_ snarled the voice inside her head. _He's dying! The others are trapped! You're the only one who can do this!_

_I can… hardly move…!_ Naoto winced as she struggled to her feet again, driven by Souji's screams. _I won't make it…!_

_Do you love him?_

The question made Naoto stop. The surge of energy ceased, and Souji gasped in relief, breathing heavily on his back and taking advantage of the respite.

…_**enough… …the Crux must be purified before the taint spreads further… …the Anomaly shall be unmade now, without delay…**_

Naoto gazed up at the Amatsu in horror, feeling the energy gather around it in preparation for another violent surge, more powerful than the last.

_Do you LOVE him?!_

Energy crackled from the mass of void that was the Amatsu Mikaboshi, surging toward the fallen Souji Seta. But Naoto, battling the internal influence of the Amatsu, pushed herself to her feet and moved directly in front of the oncoming blast of energy, her arms wide open as she shielded Souji with her own body.

"N... Naoto?!"

The silverette could only watch in horror as the energy hit Naoto head on, could only wince as her scream penetrated the stillness. Her clothes began to come apart at the seams, her jacket falling away, her pant legs shredding at the bottom. Loud snapping noises emerged from under her button-up shirt, which filled out almost immediately as the bandages loosened beneath. Yet most notably, her hat fell from the top of her head, and much to Souji's surprise, a long crop of sapphire-blue hair cascaded out from inside and flowed gracefully down to the middle of her back. The powerful surge ceased as quickly as it had begun, and the detective collapsed to her knees, gasping heavily as she struggled to recover.

"Naoto… why did you…" Souji began, but his question was interrupted by an even more confused voice.

…_**illogical… …such action should not have occurred… …they go against the impulse of self-preservation…**_

The disbelief in the cold voice of the Amatsu shook Souji out of his mental paralysis. His gaze moved from Naoto to the nothingness, realization slowly dawning on him. His suspicions were only strengthened as the sleuth began to laugh.

"Uhm…" began Chie, clearly shaken. "..Wh-what just happened?"

"You're asking me?" replied Yosuke, his voice trembling. "And how did she get long hair, anyway?!"

"It's… always been long," whispered Naoto as she lifted her head and turned to face the stunned group. "I just wanted to surprise Souji… He always liked it when I tried to be more feminine…" Her eyes found Souji on the ground, and the silverette was shocked to see that the detective was smiling. Genuine laugher, genuine happiness permeated her demeanor, and the weight which had pressed down upon her seemed to have disappeared, as though the events of the last two years never happened.

Souji understood. Naoto was no longer the Crux.

…_**illogical… …the Crux should be immutable, everlasting… …once more, the Anomaly's influence defies all conventional logic… …he must be annihilated…**_

"No. I won't allow it," said Naoto in a clear, ringing voice, standing swiftly and facing the Amatsu in total defiance. "You have no power over me, or any of us. Not anymore. We've broken free of your control, and we will no longer serve as puppets in your pathetic little game."

Hands grasped Souji and pulled him upright. He felt warm energy surge into his body as his wounds were completely healed.

"What were you thinking?!" asked Rise, shaking her head as she smoothed Souji's hair back. "If Naoto-kun doesn't kill you, then I will!"

"That's enough, Rise," said Naoto as she moved to the group, putting her hand on Souji's shoulder. "No harm was done, and in fact… he may have even saved us all."

"No…" said Souji with a soft smile. "You were the hero this time."

Naoto blushed, and coughed uncomfortably, her hand running through her hair. "Well… we're still not finished yet."

…_**on the contrary… …your futile struggle ends now…**_

A powerful surge forced everyone, including Naoto this time, to pull their guard up. The detective replied in kind, summoning the silver-cloaked Izanami. Electricity surged from her gloved fingertips, dancing along the nothingness before them, which seemed to shudder in response.

…_**such power cannot harm this entity… …it has already been stated…**_

"Then perhaps it needs some help?" suggested Souji as Izanagi appeared by his wife's side, summoned swiftly by the silverette. As the silver-coated Persona held its spear out toward the Amatsu, Izanami stopped her attack, gazing briefly at her husband before slowly, reverently, reaching around the weapon and clasping his hand. Both Personas nodded in unison, and as they turned to face their enemy once more, they raised the spear together. A much stronger wave of power flowed from the blade, striking the void with a surprising force that caused the edge of the roof to shatter violently.

…_**illogical!... …such power should not exist!...**_

"There's nothing illogical about it," countered Naoto confidently, elated at the sudden success. "You have simply underestimated the true power Hope can provide."

…_**perhaps… …however, this entity will not allow its purpose to go unfulfilled… …Origin must be achieved by any means necessary…**_

"Wait, what?!" Yosuke looked confused, taking a step back out of shock. "If there's no Crux, then it should be over, shouldn't it?"

"Unless… it doesn't need the anchor anymore," observed Souji.

Naoto nodded solemnly. "Perhaps not. In that case, we must destroy it quickly before—"

…_**illogical presumption!!...**_

The group staggered backward slightly at the sudden palpable anger emanating from the Amatsu. Waves of power flowed from the primordial darkness, causing the broken roof below to snap and crack as its stability became increasingly compromised.

…_**this entity cannot be destroyed… …the return to Origin is inevitable, ordained by fate… …resign yourselves, for oblivion is at hand…**_

Another powerful surge of energy forced the group's guards up yet again, but this time the crumbling roof couldn't withstand the pressure. Large fissures began to open all across the surface as the Amatsu began a slow descent below the platform into the penetrating darkness below.

"Oh, man! That's it?" asked Chie, worry etched upon her brow as the enemy seemed to merge with the shadows below. "We've lost? There's nothing we can do?!"

"Don't give up now, Chie-chan!" cried Teddie as he glanced around. "There's always a way!"

"But only Souji-kun and Naoto-kun could hurt that thing!" said Rise with a whimper. "I… Wait… That's it! You two need to go after it!"

"I beg your pardon?!" exclaimed Naoto. "But… shouldn't we do this as a group? All for one, and one for all?"

"Naoto, we'd only get in the way," said Kanji with harsh honesty. "Besides, we can support you from here. But this is something only you and Senpai can do."

Souji shook his head. "No. Naoto's just been saved. I don't want her to—"

"Are you even listening to yourself, Souji-kun?" asked Yukiko, grabbing the silverette's shoulders and shaking him gently. "You _have_ to do this together! Alone, you won't be able to defeat it, but _both_ of you have the power to damage it! You both have something that it _fears_, that it can't understand!"

"It's… afraid," murmured Naoto, scratching her head in thought. "How… ironic."

"Yes, it's afraid!" reiterated Yukiko, placing a hand on Naoto's shoulder and pulling both her and Souji together. "It's afraid because you both _love_ each other!"

"Now wait a—"

"Naoto-kun, _please_ listen to me! We have no time left! If you both don't stop it, then _no one_ will have a home to go back to! No more Inaba! No more Yakushiji-san! No more_ Souji-kun_!"

The last example made the sleuth pause. "Point taken, Yukiko-san. We're… the only ones who can do this. "

"That's right. Now get going! We believe in both of you!" The black-haired beauty embraced Souji and Naoto together, attempting to conceal a sniffle. "And please… come back alive…"

"Yeah!" said Rise as she too gave her friends a hug. "We just got you both back, after all!"

"Hey, let them go!" said Chie, gently pulling Rise from the two, though appearing like she wanted to hug them too. "There'll be time for hugs _after_ they take care of business…"

"Kick ass, you two," said Kanji, patting them both on the shoulder.

"We're counting on you guys," said Yosuke with a strained smile. "We'll see you back topside, got it?"

"They'll be just fine," said Teddie with total confidence. "They're both my Sensei!"

Naoto rubbed her torn sleeve over her eyes, hiding a sniffle from everyone except Souji, who put his arm around her waist. She turned and gave the silverette a broad, confident smile, but faltered as the roof collapsed beneath them, finally unable to hold itself together after the repeated punishment it had endured.

"Let's go, Naoto," said Souji as the pair moved toward the edge of their isolated island.

"Right," said the detective, her silver eyes shining with determination and hope. "For everyone… and for Grampa."

Naoto wrapped her arms around Souji's waist and gazed up at him, her eyes shining with an inner light in spite of the darkness surrounding them. "But most of all… for you."

Souji felt his cheeks redden slightly from Naoto's statement, and she leaned gently against his chest, nodding gently to inform him that she was ready to go.

The pair dived off the edge of the crumbling roof as the others clung desperately to the scattering fragments. Souji and Naoto clung to each other in a tight embrace as they fell ever downward into the impenetrable blackness.

Souji eventually couldn't even see his own body, much less Naoto's. He closed his eyes and uttered a silent prayer, hoping for the strength and courage to keep his promise to Izanami… and thanking whatever power had decided to spare him from his original plan.

As the darkness flowed all around the pair, as Souji closed his eyes and began attempting to formulate a plan for what seemed a certainly impossible task, a clear voice rang through his ears and sent a thrill of disbelieving hope into his heart.

_"Welcome… to the Velvet Room."_


	22. Chapter 21: All That Shall Remain

Souji opened his eyes. Once again, he was in the Velvet Room, the wide-eyed, long-nosed Igor grinning at him from his plush armchair in the center with Margaret standing beside it. The silverette noticed the obvious change in the room, despite the fact that it had never changed for him during his first experience. The slow, plodding descent of the room during his first visit had changed to a much faster, breakneck free fall, and while the interior of the room remained unaffected, Souji began to feel the affects of the plummeting space. He silently wondered if it had anything to do with his prior fall to pursue the Amatsu Mikaboshi, or if some other, more symbolic event was involved.

"Greetings once again," smiled Igor happily, joy dancing in his round eyes. "You are indeed full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Master," spoke Margaret in a curious tone, her golden eyes glancing slightly to Souji's right. "Why is she here? Is it like the last time he brought someone with him?"

"…Souji?"

The silverette turned toward the familiar voice, his eyes widening as he recognized Naoto sitting in a chair next to him. The detective stared in awe around her at the Velvet Room before focusing on Igor and Margaret with a tense, uncertain defensiveness. "Wh-who are you two? What's going on? And what is this 'Velvet Room' which you speak of?"

"Please do not be alarmed," reassured Igor. "You are quite safe. There is no cause for concern."

"So this is the one?" asked Margaret as she peered appraisingly at Naoto, a mischievous smile crossing her lips. "I'm more than a little jealous. She's quite cute."

"I-I'm not cute!" yelled Naoto, blushing as her outburst caused Margaret to grin broadly at her. "And please don't change the subject! Who are you two and where am I?"

"My apologies," said the butler politely. "My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Margaret. We are here to provide your friend with special aid as he combats one of this world's undefeatable enemies. Under normal circumstances, this involves fusing together the Personas dwelling within the sea of his soul."

"Aid?" Naoto blinked, confusion entering her silver-blue eyes. "If you're here to aid Souji, then why am I here?"

"You are here," said Igor calmly, "because you hold a very special place in our guest's heart. This is a place that exists between dreams and reality that only its chosen guest and those close to him might enter. It is this closeness which allows you to become an important part of the services we will soon provide. Do you understand?"

"I… Oh." Naoto blushed heavily as she realized what "closeness" and "very special place" implied. "I-I… Yes, I understand…"

"Splendid!" exclaimed Igor as Margaret suppressed a giggle behind her hand, forcing Naoto to blush even more. "Now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, we may conduct our business. Indeed, this is a very special occasion, for I have been given a rare and exciting task to perform!"

"If it has to do with fusion," said Souji warily, "You may be out of luck. I haven't received any more Personas during this journey other than Izanagi-no-Okami."

"It does indeed involve fusion," confirmed Igor, "but other Personas will not be necessary. The ones currently present will be more than satisfactory, simply because this type of fusion is so different. It is not so much a combination of Personas, but rather an establishment of a powerful and profound link between two Personas of separate users."

"To put it in simpler terms," chimed Margaret, her eyes dancing with mischief, "you might consider it a 'marriage' of two Personas."

"M-m-marriage?" yelped Naoto, her blush covering her entire face. She glanced at Souji, quickly turning away as his eyebrows raised in concern. "N-not that I would decline such a prospect! It just… T-the terminology caught me off-guard, that's all…"

"So what you're intending…" said Souji, turning back to Igor as he tried to conceal the twitches in the corners of his mouth. "…is to 'marry' Izanagi and Izanami to provide them with greater power?"

"Precisely," confirmed Igor, his grin spreading wide. "You and she will fuse your Personas together with the power of this technique. You will both retain normal use of their abilities, but when the pair of you work together as one against your common enemy, you will become capable of an extraordinary feat!"

"Izanagi and Izanami… together?" Naoto's eyes widened as infinite possibility flooded her mind.

"I share your sentiment!" giggled Igor happily, waving his hand and causing two cards to appear in front of him on the table. "Well then, let us begin the fusion…"

Souji and Naoto watched in silence as the pair of cards rose from the table and into the air, spinning and circling around as power surged between them. Electricity arced from card to card as the degree of power began to increase rapidly, causing Souji's shorter hairs to stand on end.

"Oh, my…" gasped Igor, his eyes almost widening even more, if that were possible. "This power…! Can it be?"

"What is it, Master?" asked Margaret, her own voice sounding as nervous as Souji felt. "What arcana is this power you feel?"

"It is as I expected," replied Igor enthusiastically. "I feel the power of the World affecting this fusion! Anything will soon be possible for our young guests!"

Souji remembered the last time the World Arcana had been invoked, the energies calling forth Izanagi-no-Okami to deliver the final blow to Izanami five years ago. As the silverette recollected his prior encounter, his thoughts were interrupted as a flash of bright light blinded him, forcing him and Naoto to shield their eyes with their hands. As he opened them again, he blinked in surprise as a single card fluttered out of Igor's reach to the velvet carpet floor below.

"…The Wild Card, as well?" blinked Igor, his smile disappearing.

"…Oh, no…" Margaret whispered to herself, worry deeply etching itself in her beautiful features.

"Wild Card?" asked Naoto, gazing at Souji. "What does that mean?"

"It means it could be anything," murmured Souji calmly. Yet in spite of the fact that the power granted by the fusion could now be anything under the sun, the silverette was surprised to note how calm he felt. Smiling, he reached over and clasped Naoto's left hand in his right, giving her a soft nod of reassurance. She returned the smile, her silver-blue eyes glimmering with confidence.

Igor rose once he leaned over to retrieve the card from the floor, glancing curiously at what his fusion had produced. For a long moment he said nothing, but seemed to sense Margaret's nervousness as he turned first toward his assistant. Reaching over to her, the butler patted her jacketed arm gently, a soft smile crossing his face - a rare sight, and almost inappropriate to see upon such a demented visage.

"Everything will be alright, my dear," said Igor comfortingly as he flashed the card to his assistant.

Gazing at the card's face with wide, disbelieving eyes, Margaret trembled as she fell to her knees, her shoulders quaking with relief as she sobbed next to her master's armchair. "..Th... Thank God… Thank God…"

"Indeed. This is, by far, preferable to your original plan, is it not?" asked Igor, turning back to Souji with a knowing smile on his face.

"Well… I, uh…" Souji rubbed the back of his neck, feeling both foolish and uncomfortable as Naoto turned to face him.

"Original plan? What are you talking about?" Naoto looked between Souji and Igor, her face rife with concern.

"Our last guest, one who came before this young man, was willing to sacrifice his own life to defeat an enemy similar to the one you face now," explained Igor calmly. "This foe could not be defeated by normal means, and yet the power of the Universe provided him with a miracle, and allowed him to use his life force to seal this enemy away. Our current guest… was willing to do the exact same thing."

"W…What…?" Naoto faced Souji, her eyes wide in horror as he turned to face her, his own gaze unapologetic.

"However, there is a difference in your circumstances," continued Igor, causing the pair to look back at him. "For him, he was content and willing to give his life, as he was the product of his experiences. For you, however, your own experiences and connections, particularly between each other, have provided you both with an alternative solution: you both may now use the power of that which has no end… and no beginning."

"I… think I understand…" murmured Naoto softly, her silver-blue eyes staring calmly at her knees. "All that shall remain is…"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Igor, grinning broadly. "It is quite exciting! Once again, you have proven to be a very remarkable guest."

"…Were you right all along, Grampa?" asked Naoto to herself, her eyes beginning to shine with tears. "Can it… really be that simple? I- Aaah!" The sleuth gasped as she felt a pair of arms embrace her that weren't Souji's. Margaret had taken it upon herself to give Naoto a warm hug, sniffling gently as tears flowed down her flawless cheeks.

"Take care of him, would you?" asked the blonde softly. "I'm rather fond of him, and I know you make him happiest above all else in your world…"

"..I promise," smiled Naoto, also sniffling as she returned the embrace. For some reason, she felt connected to the strange assistant… almost like a sisterly bond. "He'll be just fine. I'm never letting him go again. Ever…"

"I believe you," replied Margaret as she broke the hug, moving back to her place at Igor's side. Rubbing her sleeve against her eyes, she stood tall and resumed her professional tone, even though her voice was hoarse from worry and tears. "W-we are now arriving at your destination…"

"Take comfort," smiled Igor, nodding respectfully to Souji, "when I say we will not meet again. However, I have the utmost faith that you will be just fine. Farewell, my friend."

The sound of rushing air surged into the Velvet Room as Igor and Margaret vanished instantly, followed by the groaning of wood and metal under extreme pressure. Snapping and cracking noises resounded around Souji and Naoto as pieces of the room began to fly apart and hurtle at them, missing them by mere inches.

"S-souji!" gasped Naoto as she leaped out of her chair and clung tightly against him. She winced as a sharp piece of metal flew nearly struck her arm.

"Naoto…" Souji spoke her name calmly, serenely, his soft voice carrying over the din of the wind and shrapnel. "Tune it all out… Listen to my heartbeat. Steady your breathing. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here. Just focus on me."

"I… Yes." Naoto saw the sense in the silverette's words, in spite of the dread that surged inside her at the possibility of danger all around them. Closing her eyes, she pressed her ear against Souji's chest, listening for the sound of his beating heart. She found it, the thumping within the silverette's strong body steady and confident to her ear. The sleuth focused next on her breathing, slowing it down, making herself relax. She knew that the turmoil around her hadn't ceased, that the room around her was breaking apart with the speed of its descent. But for some reason, it no longer bothered her. It didn't matter what was going on around her now.

Souji was with her.

He was all she needed.

As long as he was with her, nothing else mattered.

Naoto opened her eyes to see the Velvet Room shatter around them, the dangerous debris spinning and twisting around the pair in a spiral of destructive force.

_Such a dangerous thing_, thought Naoto in wonder. _So much danger in this world… So much unknown…_

_And yet it doesn't matter. Not with Souji with me._

_I see… so that's the answer I was looking for._

Naoto felt herself floating in midair, Souji's arms embracing her from behind. Together they watched as the spiraling dervish surrounding them began to dissipate and disappear, leaving them both surrounded in darkness. Yet it was not a darkness that extended to them, because they could see each other quite clearly. The nothingness would have frightened Naoto before, making her shudder and quake in fear. However, she saw the void in a new light, and it was exciting, and interesting, and challenging, especially with Souji next to her.

"…I'm not afraid anymore."

Souji looked down at the detective in his arms, his cheek pressing against her soft blue hair. "I'm glad to hear that."

Naoto gazed dreamily in front of her at the darkness, her eyes shimmering gently as she considered everything she had experienced. "After losing Grampa, facing the unknown was too terrifying to think about. Especially the thought of losing others I cared about… you, most of all. That's why I drifted away. Because I couldn't bring myself to get close to you again only to face the possibility of losing you… Moving away, dying, it didn't matter. I was just running away… even though I thought I was protecting what was precious to me, I was deluding myself.

"And then you came back, almost out of nowhere, just as I was about to lose all hope. Back at the inn, I was torn between kissing you outright and running out of the room… That's why I couldn't look at you when we were leaving. I was still too scared… I thought it was all a dream…"

Naoto turned to look up at Souji, her eyes shining happily as she gazed into his own, her smile wide and genuine. " I've decided not to run away anymore. I'm facing the future without fear from this day forward. And I'm doing so by your side, if you'll have me."

Souji chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the detective's forehead. "You think I'd leave you now, after all we've been through? I've always stayed… and that's never going to change."

"Of course it isn't," grinned Naoto, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I was merely being polite."

"Then I think it's time we defended our future." Souji slid his left hand into his pocket and withdrew the Orb of Sight. The gemstone glimmered with its inner light as it always did when it sensed a truth concealed.

"I agree. Not just ours, but everyone's." Naoto slid her left hand over the Orb and held Souji's much larger hand. Together, they released the Orb into the nothingness around them, the sphere floating gently away from them as its light began to shine more strongly through the darkness. With an intense surge of brightness, the Orb shattered into many smaller pieces, the fragments gliding in all directions and giving off their own illumination.

Within the shadows of the void surrounding Souji and Naoto, an oversized feathered wing could be seen passing through one of the Orb's fragments. Another revealed a muscled leg which glowed with a bright crimson. More of the shards caused other parts of the form to reveal itself, and soon a gigantic humanoid became visible to the pair. With four pairs of wings, six arms, two legs, and a single head containing three blank faces, the true form of the Amatsu Mikaboshi radiated with the glow of a volatile red star. Surrounding the three of them was a swirling, raging storm of chaotic force, as though they were caught in the eye of the world's strongest hurricane.

…_**Illogical… **_The voice of the Amatsu rumbled around Souji and Naoto, one with the raging storm around them even as its origin loomed in front of them. _**…Both of you should have been unmade upon entering this place… This entity must rectify this oversight immediately…**_

Raising its six arms and pointing its crimson hands toward Souji and Naoto, the Amatsu fired six powerful rays which collided into the pair instantaneously. Crying out in pain and shock, the two Persona-users clung to each other as they resisted the assault, though just barely.

"..D-Don't let go…!" gasped Souji as he clutched the sleuth to his chest.

"Never..!" growled Naoto, leaning back against the silverette as she held tightly onto his arms.

…_**Why do you continue to fight?… **_The Amatsu sounded astounded to the pair's ears, even disbelieving. _**…The influence of this entity is absolute within this space. You cannot escape except through oblivion. Nothing and no one can aid you here-**_

"We'll see about that!" A familiar voice rang out around them, almost as powerful as the Amatsu's growling rumble. "Our friendships hold a lot more power than you might think!"

"Yosuke-san?" gasped Naoto, her eyes widening as she felt a flood of energy begin to flow into herself.

"It is," grinned Souji as the energy passed into his body next.

"Yeah! You're not gonna take them down without a fight! Y-you two had better live! I don't want either of you to be alone!" Rise's voice squeaked slightly as it called after Yosuke's, causing Naoto to shiver slightly in Souji's arms.

"I don't believe it…" whispered the detective, smiling happily as her friends' voices cheered the both of them on.

…_**Illogical… …This is illogical… **_The Amatsu's near-angelic body shimmered in irritation as it gathered energy for another attack.

"You two'd better get your asses back here in one piece if you know what's good for ya!" called Kanji's voice, though he sounded confident in spite of the mock-threat.

"Don't give up!" Yukiko's voice followed, full of faith and trust. "There's so much waiting for you when you get back! Remember the people who love you both, and let it give you strength!"

…_**Enough! This ends now… **_The Amatsu hurtled six more beams of energy at Souji and Naoto. However, the effect seemed to lessen as the power of their friends' faith and friendship made them stronger and more resilient.

"Remember, you two! Don't think; feel!" The familiar tone of Chie's voice made them smile as she once again used her trademark catchphrase. Only this time, both Souji and Naoto understood what she meant this time around.

"I believe in you too, Senseis!" Teddie's cheerfulness gushed forth as his words gave the pair confidence. "We're all waiting for you! Show that Amatsu thingie what Bear Time is all about!"

Souji groaned, though he smiled at Teddie's unflinching dedication to all things ursine. Even Naoto could hardly suppress a giggle.

"…Nao-chan. Souji-san. You are ready. Do it now."

Naoto tensed in Souji's arms, her widening eyes shining with newly formed tears as a final voice spoke clearly into her mind. "G…G-grampa…?"

…_**Interfering old fool! **_The Amatsu's rage became unrestrained as it seemed to sense Hotei nearby. _**Watch and despair as all you fought to defend is annihilated!**_ The beams of energy once again shot at the pair, but the two of them were ready for it. Raising their left hands in unison, the rays collided with the shining glass faces of the twin watches Naoto had made for them. The surfaces reflected the crimson light into the rolling, thundering clouds off to their right, causing the storm at the impact zone to become more violent for a brief moment.

…_**Illogical! **_The Amatsu roared its disbelief, its six hands lowering in uncertainty as it beheld two beings it could not destroy.

Wordlessly, Souji raised his right hand as Naoto did the same with her left. A single card coalesced above the pair and shattered of its own accord, summoning Izanagi and Izanami at the same time. The male Persona twirled his long spear in the air, causing the chaos storm to separate behind him. Within the separating clouds and surging thunder, a peerless white marble pillar revealed itself, flawless except for a single diamond-shaped hole near the location of the two Personas.

Holding out his spear, Izanagi gazed intently at his wife. Izanami nodded, and placed her hand on her husband's, the spear shimmering with intense power as it reacted to the pair's joint partnership. With a strong thrust, the two Personas pushed the long blade of the spear into the diamond-shaped socket up to the circular hilt. With one hand on the top part of the circle, and another on the bottom, Izanagi and Izanami turned the spear like a key, and a shining outline of white illuminated the door which that key unlocked, on the surface of the pillar just above the keyhole.

Silently, the marble double-door swung open, and three orbs of the purest golden light zipped out of the portal, immediately moving to Souji and Naoto. The two humans gazed at the strange orbs in awe as they began to circle swiftly around the pair. Souji and Naoto felt the tension of their situation fade from their bodies, replaced with the most blissful and exquisite peace they had ever felt in their entire lives.

…_**Illogical! **_The Amatsu's voice was, for the first time since the pair had heard it, fearful and nervous. _**…Such entities cannot be summoned by mere humans! It defies all possible logic!…**_

At the sound of the rumbling, deep voice, the three shining beings zipped away from Souji and Naoto and toward the deadly, angelic destroyer. The golden hued orbs heavily contrasted against the blood-red glow of the Amatsu as they began to circle around it similarly to how they had spun around Souji and Naoto. As soon as they had begun, the Amatsu began to shudder and falter, parts of its form breaking down into what appeared to be snowy red and white static.

…_**Illogical! Illogical! IllooooOOOoooOoOOOooOO0000000-**_

The Amatsu's voice transformed as the glowing orbs spun more quickly around it, seeming like a dialup modem trying desperately to stabilize its connection. More and more of its crimson body began to take on the appearance of static, its form losing definition rapidly. The golden light of the beings revolving around the Amatsu increased in brightness, overwhelming the destroyer, the chaos storm, and Souji and Naoto.

Yet the two humans didn't seem to mind. They simply snuggled into each other as their vision was obscured by comforting, golden rays of dawn.

* * *

"Hang in there, Nanako!" encouraged Dojima as he kicked a Shadow out of the Junes lobby and back out into the parking lot.

"I'm trying, Dad," gasped Nanako Dojima, panting with exhaustion after Tatsuhime finished her assault on another contingent of Shadows trying to break into the department store. "I… I just feel so tired… I dunno if I can go on…!"

"…If you need to rest, then don't push yourself." Dojima frowned to himself, looking slightly guilty.

"I'm fine… Really." Nanako smiled up at her father in spite of her tiredness. "Big Bro's still fighting, so I need to stay strong too. Right?"

"…Nanako… I-" Dojima turned, stopping himself in mid-sentence as a flash of gold interrupted his thoughts. "…What the hell?"

Nanako spun around to see what her father was looking at, and she gasped in awe as a shining spear of golden light rose into the sky, the base of which would have been where the Rift had appeared.

Yasogami High School.

"…Big Bro…" Nanako whispered softly, her eyes shimmering with tears as a soft smile crept onto her lips.

The golden light seemed to blossom from its point of origin, covering the entire region of Inaba with its purity. Nanako saw the Shadows that had been heading for the storefront attempt to flee, only to be overtaken by the brilliance and disintegrate on contact.

As the light reached her, she felt her body become lighter, her energy restored as her consciousness drifted away…

_Big Bro… I knew you could win… I just knew it…_


End file.
